Jack stuck on a hilltop wondering who to call
by PatriciaS
Summary: Watching the sunrise from the top of his favourite hilltop near his cabin in Minnesota, Jack wondered who to contact so he could get back down with all his sleeping gear etc. It hadn't seemed such a lot to carry or too far last night when he'd climbed the hill to see the stars and sunrise … Now it was a totally different matter.. (AU S/J together) Chapter 12- Jon wakes up.
1. Chapter 1 Who do I call

I don't own them and no infringement of any copyright is intend, just doing this for fun. Oh, and to stop my muse, she's been at me with this one for ages. So we talked, of course, whether she'll keep her end of the bargain and go back to my usual hunting ground now is a totally different matter.

As always any mistakes story wise and grammar are mine, yes they still duck when I look for them.

Time wise Sam is in Atlantis, Jack is the Head of Homeworld security and Hank is head of SGC.

Thank you Djenie for your help and support.

 **Jack stuck on a hilltop wondering who to call.**

Watching the sunrise from the top of his favourite hilltop near his cabin in Minnesota, Jack wondered who to contact so he could get back down with all his sleeping gear etc. It hadn't seemed such a lot to carry or too far last night when he'd climbed the hill to see the stars and sunrise … Now it was a totally different matter..

A 911 call was too complicated, and he needed to keep this 'in house', under wraps and amongst friends...

He was the head of Homeworld Security so had the ear of the President, and technically in charge of a lot of service men and women … including those at SGC … as well as certain Aliens there. But, even with or without the time differences between them all, he knew he wouldn't get passed anyone answering the phones.

Sam was in Atlantis where he should be … an official trip with the IOA and a covert first anniversary celebration with her, that last bit was agreed by the President himself. So she was out of the question.

Daniel … no way … the man knew they had to get back from the Planet X etc.. before the Atlantis trip went out … Even promised the President it would happen … But both men ignored Jack's pleas that Planet X etc could wait, and Daniel never kept a time promise in his life... nope … make that any of his many lives.

Proved it, got the T-shirts... this last one included … even if it was too big for him.

Oh yeah, on the first busy signal back to SGC he'd told Daniel they had gone on without him. Of course, Daniel insisted they wouldn't, he was the 'Man at the Top' and a few minutes late wouldn't matter … Some hope …

It was an IOA trip and Woolsey is a stickler for timing For Heavens Sake...

The man left a note with Hank "You were late. Do the troop pep talk and routine inspection next time round." Yeah, two or three months time … way too late and another mountain of paperwork with lots of additional meetings to get through.

Jack sighed, doubting that would be on the cards, but if it was ... he would lock Daniel up, a long time before hand so he couldn't sweet talk the President again. Finding his very secure phone, he dialled the number of the only person who would understand, and get passed the SGC switchboard to Hank... Teal'c … one big space ship or Atlantis even. Not that Sam was going to be too pleased about this particular surprise … And the President was best kept out the loop for the moment.

The phone was answered with a sleepy confused exclamation. "Jack! Thought you were with Sam on Atlantis?"

Taking a breath Jack blurted out, "Nope. I'm on our mountain watching the sunrise and can't get down Jon." hating how it sounded.

"For crying out loud Jack! Have you been drinking!" Jon exclaimed knowing how hard his original had worked for this trip, and wondering why their favourite hill should become a mountain to him. They used to walk there and back in several hours, granted they would stay up there for hours in between … was Jack hurt, his voice was...

"Nope, and Thor was wrong, because I've been minimized to a five year old overnight. If it's not Daniel's fault for dragging me to that boring planet then refusing to leave on time, we are in big trouble." Jack butted in.

"Oh Crap!" Jon exclaimed as his mind started to zip through all the possible implications, including the hint it could be someone here of earth and discarded it.

"Ring Walter and Hank. Need clothes and a beam up. Now!" Jack squeaked in his five year old voice, while trying to put all the authority he could in it, sensing Jon's mind might be going walkabout.

"Providing I can be there when Sam deals with Daniel." Jon couldn't resist demanding; then remembering how he felt at the beginning of his own existence added. "Make sure you are safe and warm while I get help. And remember, no coffee just water and a ration bar."

"Yes Dad!" Jack flipped back, having already squashed his need for coffee since waking up and finding the world was a much bigger place than it used to be.

"Hey, none of that!" Jon exclaimed, knowing everyone was in for a rough time … him as a five year old was bad enough, but with his adult mind...

Jack's "Bring Teal'c with you." cut into his thoughts

"Of course. And I'll get Hank to shut Daniel in the brig so he can't run away and hide."

Over Jack's five year old giggles, Jon added wanting to reassure both of them. "We'll sort it out don't worry."

"Never doubted it. Keep Cassie with you and see you soon." Jack squeaked back and cut the call. He never had doubted it, once he got over the shock of it all. After all it was what they did, got into trouble, got together and got out of it, and imagined a very pissed off Sam, dealing with Daniel... that was after the man had faced Teal'c and himself, of course.

After making sure he was snug and safe, Jack went back to watching the morning unfold while tucking into the ration bar, and knew he would go to Atlantis to get this put right. … It and the hidden stasis chamber within, which he could visualize when he closed his eyes, were calling to him. And, if that was not enough, he thought he could feel that faint itch in his mind the Ancient knowledge used to give him. Or was it just an adult's brain in a child's head … he hoped so, and returned to his other thought.

He might be a little late for that covert anniversary and the wrong size but Sam would be there for him as he was for her, as they had promised now and for always.

The end. (this was the end of the original snapshot, then my muse decided to carry it on to the rest of the story in the following chapters.)

If you've got this far, huge thanks for taking the time and reading this ramble, and for any reviews you care to throw my way. Bye


	2. Chapter 2 Uninvited Guests

**AN:** To appease my fickle muse who won't let it drop and is acting like a stuck record, we are up and running on a second chapter … Not sure when the next one will be up due to life and said fickle muse getting together again. As usual it's all fiction, done for fun and those mistakes you might spot still duck when I check for them.

 **Chapter 2**

With his mind suddenly doing cartwheels and his need to fidget reaching pacing mode, Jack knew he had to stay hidden while waiting for Jon to beam down or call back. As there was no room in his hideout to pace he decided to use his usual form of meditation, even if he didn't have his favourite props of pond, fishing line, decking or chair to sit on. So sitting cross legged on the ground as Teal'c usually did when he meditated, and looking out through a small gap in his hideout Jack couldn't help smiling, - there were no creaking joints or flashes of pain that stopped him trying it this way in the past.

Keeping one part of his senses on high alert while melding with the sounds of the county side around him, knowing the local animals would warn him of any change/danger, he started his steady breathing routine. And, instead of going downwards and inwards as his warrior brother did, he started to slow his mind down by going through recent events. While also silently acknowledging he missed Teal'c's company and their quiet sessions between missions, which were very short and infrequent since his promotion to General and move to DC, and Teal'c's work with the Jaffa Council and SGC.

Recognising an animal call in the distance, he knew the medium sized animals had joined the larger ones that might be a threat to him. Also, the gun he always carried on hikes like these, was now a liability, but would use it if needed, and though he might be a supple pint-sized General, running was not a option. The socks he'd wrapped round his downsized feet in place of walking boots didn't give them much protection, and his full sized sweatshirt like everything else was too big in all directions, but it gave him the warmth he needed. So, in all honesty the only thing he could do was to sit on his favourite warm waterproof jacket, with those favourite walking boots tucked beside him, and wait in his bushy undergrowth hideout for rescue.

Yeah. Some rescue that was going to be … Jon and or Teal'c would come armed with cameras for still or video pictures … Along with half the crew of the spaceship watching on spy cameras no doubt. Well, that's what he would do if he was coming for them. And smiled at the idea of a pint sized Teal'c, who'd not been on _**th**_ _ **at**_ planet… so would look like a giant to him. More likely to be a pint sized Danny waiting in the mountain's infirmary... having run through the passageways to raise the alarm, assuming he could have got out his lab or room he'd been sleeping in, of course.

Nah, that hadn't happened. Because Hank would have found and followed the 'breadcrumb trail' to the cabin and hilltop he'd left behind immediately. Would have taken the quick short cut .. activated Thor's tracking device and he would have woken with a group of large Marines gaping at him before being transported 'upstairs'. Or of course, just been beamed straight 'upstairs' and woken up in that infirmary, possibly even SGC's one ... with a battery of needles waiting for him. And sighed, knowing that would happen sometime soon, and hoped they wouldn't insist it being done in both or have both Doc's fighting each other for the pleasure. He really hated the lights and the needles, … Hell! they'd be so much bigger as he was so much smaller ...

He shivered and quickly flicked his thoughts on … To the fact the rest of his stuff was back in the walkers' hut, making it look as though he'd just popped out for a short stroll or was taking a leak in the woods. Which would work providing anyone looking didn't know about the compost loo round the back. Why was he being so cautious? Well, he knew all about that other shoe the universe just loved chucking at him … had obviously chucked one already ... So the other one was bound to follow. And if this was earth based trouble, then he would need all the minutes that deception in the hut would give him to raise the alarm upstairs and get beamed up… fast.

Reassured by the birdsong around him and his need to fidget was going down a notch or two, Jack slipped back into finding out who was to blame for this mess, and how he'd get his own back on certain other people regardless. He'd already thought it was a bit over the top for the morons who tried to kidnap him, which had led to his earlier than planned trip to SGC. And the 'wolf in sheep's clothing' or Senator 'Baabaa' as he nicked named the guy, and knew he was going to call him that to his face one of these days if he wasn't careful. Had charm, and had immediately reminded him of dear old Kinsey, but with better looks and more intelligence than that slime-ball, was the public face of the covert baddie group. But like that slime-ball, he and his followers were trying to influence matters, infiltrate certain Committees and other places they shouldn't be near or know about.

Jack knew he wouldn't have known anything about it if he hadn't seen some of the group gossiping in the corridor at a 'do' at the Pentagon, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention so did some initial checking out. He'd always known when they'd exposed the Trust, any they missed or others would try and take their places so had been on his guard from day one. Being seen as a new lowly messenger General, he was ignored by many Generals, Senators and others or accepted that he might get a little 'lost' occasionally. So on the President's orders went sniffing and found the dung heap, as well as hints of the moneybags in the shadows. Had been gently and secretively dealing with the situation when the kidnapping attempt happened... Yeah that was too much of a coincidence.

As far as he knew the man didn't have the off-world influence, transport or specialised knowledge that would shrink a troublesome General... but then he'd not actually been looking for that kind of thing had he. But someone, and the dear old Senator and or his backers were the mostly candidate, had a) given off-world fire-power to their minions. And b) wanted to know exactly what a lowly General knew, before disposing of his body by zatting it three times into oblivion no doubt. If they had wanted him dead and nothing else, his driver, car and himself of course, would have been subject to a big bang/fatal car accident on the way home. But, he always had the car checked and varied the route or timing so was not an easy catch; also his drivers were trained for protection as well as evasive methods for all kinds of attack, also knew the need for complete secrecy about their skills etc. He had very quietly seen to that kind of training as soon as he'd arrived in Washington, knowing his enemies could come from anywhere. In this case though the fact they'd wanted him alive had been their mistake, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that, and hoped that it hadn't occurred to them either. But wasn't ruling it out, hence the hideout and weapon to hand.

Flashing back to the quiet road out of DC when he and his driver realised something was wrong; his driver had started evasive manoeuvres while Jack quickly ran through everyone he could call for help. Just like this morning he'd needed in-house help but also clean up people to secure the scene, preferably before the local police got there. As Washington base and SGC were out of the question … no 'upstairs' cover from the latter ... he'd dialled the special number for NCIS Navy Yard. Got through to Special Agent Gibbs straight away and yelled at him to get his butt, team and couple armed extras over to where he was, (had barked out his position in a few words so no one would have to waste time tracing the call). Explained there would be bodies on the ground, because there were two cars of men dressed as Marines trying to run them down and taking pot shots at them,- and he was going to join in. Also Gibbs might need to finish what they'd discussed earlier, if this battle was lost. Hearing Gibbs starting to bark out orders, Jack chucked his phone on the seat knowing everything was in hand and joined in the fire-fight.

It had been an interesting three car chase, with lots of zigging and zagging as well as other devious manoeuvres to make sure they didn't get squashed between the baddies or more solid structures, or out manoeuvred by them. While the so called Marines shot to disable the car rather than killing the people in it, Jack had no restrictions so shot to do both, and scored some hits ... in vehciles and flesh. Inevitably though all the cars ended up in a sorry state and would never run again ... but could be used as shields by both sides. And, that was when the Zats came out … on the baddies side not his … Yeah if he'd had a Zat there would have been three shots at each car and he'd gone home for that early tea he'd wanted … instead the deadly game of hide and seek happened … that tea turned into a very late supper.

While they were exchanging shots amongst the wreckage, those so called Marines found out three Zat shots in one place made things disappear completely. Disconcerting when seen for the first time and not good if, from the language that the men let rip, they'd been ordered to bring the General in alive and not a hospital case either. That knowledge enabled him and his driver to continue their deadly cat and mouse game with new cunning.

By the time Gibbs and his team rolled in by air and road, the fire fight had just finished and there certainly was an unusual crime scene to secure. Zat damage to trees, limbs missing and burn marks as well as one General's car door completely missing, along with other strange heat marks, and of course, bullet holes, flat tyres and shattered windows, as well as the bodies scattered around the site. And, that hundred dollar question to be answered ... were they real Marines or baddies dressed up hoping to fool a lowly General into stopping the car and come quietly. It turned out his instinct had been spot on … they were the latter, and there would have been two more to the complete the full deck. But, as his driver had been wounded and needed his immediate attention, he'd had no option but to fire off a couple of random shots hoping to injure the last two as they fled the scene. Slow them down enough for the NCIS team to catch, track or trace them somehow and have some live ones to question.

Unfortunately, he must have missed the rats, and the team didn't catch them either; but with Ducky's help, his driver was patched up, flown out to hospital and survived. And he'd got away with a scratch or two ... and strangely enough that band-aid he'd had on to cover the largest one had shrunk … So did that mean his other clothes had? That would raise a few eyebrows as he had put his uniform, cover and smart shoes out for cleaning before he left the mountain.

Flitting back to the present time, he knew Senator 'Baabaa', his sheep and investors probably guessed or realised they had a bigger problem than before. Because, he and Gibbs were the same stubborn breed when they smelt trouble and or one of their team got injured ... Yep dogs with a bone or trying to find the hidden bone having got a sniff of it. And Gibbs considered he and his driver were one of his team and visa versa.

The downside as far as he was concerned, was that Special Agent Gibbs also had the ear and attention of the President, and the 'man' actually listened to him, acted on his words. That was of course how he'd been sent to SGC earlier than planned, with orders to stay inside the mountain till his trip to Atlantis took place, and after if needs be. Along with the President's added instructions that no one was to be told the real reason why he was early. His cover story was … he needed extra time to talk to Hank face to face about the SGC set up… He had not quarrel with that bit as he hated doing it by email. The kidnapping attempt was covered up DC end as a General's driver caught up in a bad accident having dropped his unnamed General off earlier. And Jack's absence from the President's side at DC, well he was now learning the ropes in a different department, so leave a message at the end of the tone or email and he will get back to you later.

So, he had no choice but to go - and keep quiet about the whole thing. Hadn't stopped him growling at Special Agent Gibbs as he'd been walked to the car and escorted home to pack etc. As they'd worked together and the rest of that team were his back up on this case, he knew he couldn't turn 'black ops' and disappear into the night. And was pleased his apartment was clean and tidy … certainly was spotless after 'the team' had helped him pack and emptied the fridge etc. He knew full well if the tables were turned, he would have hidden Gibbs away, off planet if needed, but would have told his team the reason. While in the mountain he'd had video links with the NCIS team so knew arrests would happen soon, and he would miss that bit of fun so had told them to film it. And with a slight smile wondered if he could have a video link with Abbey, her bouncy attitude always made him smile even if some of her words were way over his head, and knew he couldn't while he was pint sized. And they thought he was on Atlantis anyway, they would need to know he wasn't… perhaps he ought to get Daniel to tell Gibbs why… and watch it unfold.

Switching his thoughts to what he would do once he was back to his old size, well he couldn't say old self all things considered, now could he. But, he couldn't let them know the differences he could sense happening, especially if they were permanent; so he was stuck between that dreaded rock and a hard place once again. His old team, Hank and SGC weren't a problem, certain things had been kept off the record in the past so could this one. It was his new team in Washington and the President that would be the problem, and a can of worms he wasn't going to open now. But, whatever happened once he was his old size, he reckoned the President was going to have to face a lot of meetings on his own, because that paper mountain that kept on growing and SGC responsibilities were going to need _**all**_ his time and his attention from now on.

He smiled, guessing those extra meetings he'd had attend with the President would revert to the long winded ones they used to be. Though he was seen as a new low-key General aid learning the ropes, by those who didn't know the truth; his dislike of infighting and lack of all round knowledge about the subjects being discussed was being felt by everyone. But, in keeping with his cover everything that went out was countersigned by the President, also he would go to the Generals and Senators' offices rather than them coming to his. And if anyone called him, they got his aid in Homeland Security, though no actual department would be linked to his name, and he would see them in an interview room rather than his office. He had one, worked in it and liked the view from it, also only wore a few of his medals on his uniform to avoid those difficult questions. Though he knew by the looks President Hayes had been giving him recently, there would be an order for him to go 'full medal' dress one day. Probably a full committee day and walking from one end of the place to the other knowing his luck.

As his battlefields were committees and meetings these days, he knew every forces and civilian member's history, knew their weak and strong points, and did everything very politely. Even though he'd like to put some of them through their paces as he'd done the new recruits when he was a colonel at SGC, or just plain shoot them ... members not recruits, he knew he couldn't… body count would be too high. He also knew Sam and Teal'c fully understood the two sides of his character, restraints and frustrations of the Job, while Daniel refused to understand his position regarding the Job and especially trips or lack of them to Atlantis.

Oh yeah, dear old Daniel ... He'd listened to his friend's 'tunnelled vision' need for that trip, had fought hard and had actually got his name down for a six week visit in a month's time. But, as General Landry couldn't give the final okay for Daniel to go till a few days before hand, he couldn't say anything to shut his friend up. They both knew Daniel needed a firm date and a short leash or he would be impossible to live with. So Daniel's whining and sad puppy dog looks about wanting to join this seven day trip as this would be his only chance to go, had started as soon as he'd arrived at SGC … heard it a hundred times...and he wasn't kidding about that number either…. It had even got into his dreams and that took a lot of doing.

It didn't matter whether it was in his dreams or real life, he couldn't get it into his friend's very intelligent but thick scull, 'that even though he was representing the President when he attended the ceremony to acknowledge what their people and their alien allies were doing out there. He didn't have the power to allow Daniel to tag along. It was the IOA representative Richard Woolsey who was in command and said who went and when, along with Hank's final blessing.' Of course Woolsey turned up... and went ... while they were on Planet Xetc so didn't face Daniel's plea.

So all things considered, he reckoned the trip to Planet Xetc along with that late return to SGC had been Daniel's way of payback, ... the man knew exactly how long they could stay on the planet, and it had been Daniel's insistence to go immediately rather than leave it till after the Atlantis trip as he had wished. And, knew he could not ignore the undertone in their close relationship, that their rolls had swapped to Daniel not wanting to talk about it, while Jack wanted to talk and sort the problem out once and for all.

The problem was simply that Jon, Jack's clone who'd been healed by Thor rather than dying soon after being made by the rogue Asgard, was now part of the unique SG1 family unit even though he didn't work in the Mountain, and was close to Jack. They all knew Daniel found it hard accepting Jon's existence, never offered that true hand of friendship and had stopped visiting the cabin or DC when Jon had been around. He communicated by emails rather than phone, usually saying he was too busy to come. Understanding his friend's fears of rejection he accepted those I'm too busy replies but kept in contact and asking while hoping the jealousy would go … it obviously hadn't. So, he was going to have to be that older brother, hard-ass Colonel of SG1 … only with a sharper tongue this time. And if it was done today … while shrunk and with a child's voice … Oh joy.

But some things hadn't changed .. the man had never knocked before entering the office while Jack had been in command of SGC, so why should it be any different when he was the 'guest' in the mountain and Daniel was the one working there. There was of course, that issue of only seeing his point of view, that had grown stronger over the years because of his off world experiences regarding possessions/ascending and descending, as well as smooth talking and smile. ... Yeah, that innocent blue eyed look the President drank in, along with every word that came out of his friend's mouth. ... Oh and don't forget bad timing ... though in this case from Daniel's point of view, it was impeccable.

And as far as he was concerned it was 'Evil/Cunning' Daniel all the way. The office was out the way and an officer stationed at the end of the corridor to stop unwanted visitors. That officer was now on rubbish clearing duty for a month. And how on earth when walking along said corridor to the office, could Daniel miss the notice in large capital letters that said. 'DO NOT ENTER ROOM WHEN RED LIGHT IS FLASHING'. And the bright red light on said door flashing so no one could miss it. Damn man also managed to use his key card, open the door and walk in without dropping the damn books he clutched to his chest. Started spouting about Planet Xetc as he walked and then without any embarrassment or hesitation carried on when 'surprised' he realised President Hayes was on the large conference screen. Ending up with that very innocent look and comment … 'Wasn't it lucky that Jack could go as he'd come early so had free time before his visit to Atlantis.'

Like he'd been spending all his time since he arrived at SGC in the VIP lounge twiddling his fingers ...

As soon as the President had raised a hand to stop him from balling Daniel out in good old 'Colonel on parade ground' fashion for coming in while the red flashing light was on … he'd put his poker face on, listened to the rambling Doctor Jackson while taking in all the salient points, and on the other level tried to work out his strategic withdrawal. … Just like old times at pre-mission conferences then, only those times it was exit strategy for the whole team if things went south or faults in the man's argument so they didn't have to go. … This time though he could see from the look on the President's face, that dear old Doctor Daniel Jackson was twisting the man around his little finger while deafening him with Ancient history. Yeah both types of ancient history at that.

Of course, if it had been just him and Daniel in the room he would have got his own way … that they would go after the Atlantis trip, and as the good Doctor obviously not as busy as he said he was in his last email, they could go on the 2 day trip to the cabin the man had turned down three times. But, he wasn't alone with him so he couldn't even use their 'yes/no' banter games to break the tension or the man's rhythm to get him into 'Reasonable' Daniel instead of 'Stubborn, even arrogant Daniel'. There was also the fact he couldn't really say 'NO' to his Commander in Chief, now could he?

Actually, he did try ... several times … and quite forcefully, without crossing the line of rank or temper, of course. But the President with a sparkle in his eyes ordered him to go, adding that he knew Jack really wanted to go. Well, he didn't, he wasn't bored being around the Gate again, and enjoyed helping Hank with plans for new recruits and the Alpha site over a cup of coffee, rather than phone calls or emails that got interrupted. Even those tedious calls to Generals and Senators in DC were acceptable, they were long distance and he could accidentally cut them off, or forget the email till later. That wasn't mentioning that covert situation that was coming to the boil, because of course he couldn't, could he.

Going over it all now, he seriously wondered if he resigned and became a civilian, he might be able to twist the President around his little finger like Daniel and Gibbs managed to do … might ask Sam when he saw her if he could ... become a civilian. Though, being the size of a five year old might not work in his favour with anyone or anything he said... and sighed.

He also knew technically being here on the mountain ... hilltop ... it wasn't the tallest one around … was his own fault. But coming through the Gate and finding they'd gone without him, as he'd feared, along with Daniel's insistent whine in his ear … 'it didn't matter he could get Hank to open the Gate to let him catch them up, he was the man at the top after all' ... had really got to him. Yes … he'd got used to Daniel's whine that came up as he dragging the Doctor away from his rocks with scribbles on, so they would get home on time or out of a life threatening situation. Even understood it, given the man's background of people or things he loved being torn away from him or not being believed in the past. But, this time he'd read a different message in it … and that was 'it wouldn't have happened if he had said they were both going to Atlantis so it was Jack's fault and not his.' and that had been the last straw.

It was also telling that Daniel hadn't hung around the Gateroom as Hank got Jack's attention to explain the situation and gave him 'that' note from Woolsey. Nope, his friend had zoomed off at the speed of light for his medical, then hide in his rooms or lab, rather than waiting for him and faced him. So, Daniel Jackson was guilty as charged and would pay the price.

True, he hadn't looked for Daniel because he would have killed him … slowly and painfully … and before anyone could have stopped him, He was that angry, so he had slipped out the Mountain when he'd had the 'post mission' check up and been cleared.

Of course, in the Gateroom he'd also felt Hank's disappointment in him regarding the missed trip and ceremony that was meant to take place on Atlantis, and had to calmly agree to the new arrangements put forward by Woosley in _**that**_ note. Had to keep a lid on his anger about that and the fact he wouldn't be able to carry out his covert plans with Sam on their special day either. Also he would explain it to the President via the conference link rather than let Hank take the flack for it all. But that wouldn't be for 48hrs … and a lot could happen in that time ... was happening in that time. Before going to the infirmary he'd told Hank he didn't want to be disturbed till then, and afterwards to make it perfectly clear to everyone else, had hung a 'Don't disturb unless the end of the world is happening' notice on his VIP suite door and locked it.

After that he changed and then quietly left the mountain, managed to get a flight to the nearest airport to his cabin, and instead of driving to his cabin in a hire car, he'd got luckily. He was spotted by a cabin neighbour who was collecting a new helicopter, and was offered a lift to his cabin door. Yep, literally as there was a nice open space between his cabin and pond, and had been used for a military pick up once or twice. The machine was a beauty, and having his eye on the sharing possibilities as the man wasn't too sure about parking space at his own cabin, he had of course said the helicopter was welcome at his cabin area. And as there were a lot of ground miles between the two cabins his spare truck could be used as a go between, or he was willing to be a flying taxi both ways this time round at least.

He sighed, because the man hadn't returned with the helicopter so parking was obviously all right, and knew there wouldn't be a helicopter sharing scheme. And went back to the idea it was either the planet X etc, or the Stargate ride back to SGC that had caused his present lack of size, but had not taken his mind with it, thank goodness. Hank had checked out the planet in the usual way, had a video chat with officials, who knew old and new SG1's reputation. And yes, they loved to have a meet and greet, would show Daniel the documents and artefacts he was interested in ... that had made Jack's fingers itch especially when they added they were a peaceful race, but understood the need for a lightly armed escort when they came.

He had made a last ditch appeal to Hank for a postponement, but as the President had already informed Hank it was an order from him and not a request from Daniel, there was no scrubbing the damn mission. And yes even Hank had 'that' look in his eyes as well, so he was going on his list, the only one off it would be Gibbs, and that was only because he liked it in the Gunny's basement. Okay, he also knew how sneaky and a good shot the man is… oh yeah two of a kind.

As for the Aliens, they reminded him of the Nox, but with better hair dos and in suits and dresses. And because of that, he'd had to wear full dress uniform while Daniel and their escort team of two had got away with comfortable suits and hidden side arms. The Gate was outside the town, but luckily they didn't have to walk, there was a modern mono rail system to the centre, and he'd watched with envious eyes the planes and their versions of helicopters that flew overhead. With ultra modern buildings and other vehicles in the town and countryside, there was no hiding the fact they were an advanced and organised race.

After the official greetings, and being taken to the buildings in question Daniel had been in his element looking at the documents etc while Jack stayed outside, and dropped to the sidelines of watching and waiting, chatting with the adults and children. Thinking things over. he couldn't deny he liked them, but it was those damned Ancient artefacts that had caused the problem. Typically Daniel had found one that had puzzled the locals and was giving them a different view of the translation, had promised not to go in the same room as the big one ... Would stay the right side of the glass panels. As time to go was getting close and his radio request for Daniel had gone unanswered, he'd sent in one of the escort team in. Came out with nothing but a polite 'need a moment or two Jack you know that'.

Yeah right, he gave him a moment and nothing happened, so as Cam was the officer in charge of the escort team, he ordered him to go in and drag Daniel out. Of course, Cam had rolled his eyes and both were wishing Teal'c was with them instead of attending the off world Jaffa Council meeting. Teal'c would have gone in and Daniel would have been out ... feet off the ground as well. Knowing they were at the time to go without running, Cam had tried, and found the inner door was locked so they had rounded up the chief librarian and found the spare key, unlocked the door and though Cam read Daniel the riot act, he came out empty handed. Saying Daniel only needed a couple of minutes.

They didn't have a couple of minutes, so against his better judgement he and Cam walked in, had to go into the sectioned off part of the room, he had promised not to go in, and had literally dragged the man out still complaining loudly he only needed a couple more minutes. That certainly gave the Alien chief and Librarian something to talk about, and they'd all suffered Daniel's monologue and the reason why he should go back to finish that translation as well as the history behind it, all the way to the gate.

Then Daniel changed to his other whine ... that they would wait for him as he was the top man etc ... as soon as they got the first of many buzzy signals from the Gate. When they finally got a connection and walked through Jack knew it was too late...

Now as he thought about that walk up to and into the blue wormhole when it had finally got established and the all clear to go through, he realised he'd seen multi colours flickering in the circle and had seen those same colours flickering round the Ancient artefact as he and Cam had dragged Daniel out the room. He'd not touched anything, but goodness knows what Daniel had, and had thought nothing of it then, as all he wanted to do was to get out before anything connected to his Ancient Gene, and get back to the Gate ... just in case they could beat Woolsey dialling out. But now he realised the start of the ride in the wormhole had also felt slightly different. … draining even... Though it could all be his imagination working overtime with hindsight, and the fact he could never explain to anyone the way the ride through the Gate had always tickled his senses, called him. He knew it wasn't the same tingle the gate gave Teal'c and Sam, because he had shadows of that after his experience with ...

And shut down his musings and went straight into ...Full General Black Ops alert.

He'd caught something in the air rather than on the ground as the animals were shifting … edgy ... leaving and wasn't sure in which direction 'it' was coming from yet.

There it was again and his mind caught ... the thrump, thrump of an engine in the air … but couldn't see the black dot of it's body in the sky in front of him. Tuning his senses into the unseen engine noise he knew it was not coming over the trees behind him … so was front left or right. He'd know that in a moment or two, and started ticking boxes off in his mind to understand the coming threat, if there was one.

It was not the heavy sound of a large people carrier, so two or four people including pilot at the most. And if it didn't fly on past his hilltop … Then that shoe, of goodness how many pairs the universe kept throwing at him, could be ready to fall on him again. Even if it was just an innocent person/people taking the quick way up and prove they could land on the clearing at the hilltop to look at the view before flying off again none the wiser … could cause trouble.

Would be nice … but knowing his luck it was the Senator's sheep or the man himself pissed off enough to kill rather than kidnap him especially if they knew that NCIS team were after them. That meant of course, the helicopter ride airport last night might have been too good to be true, or they had a mole in SGC who saw him leave, neither felt right. SGC security was very tight, he'd made sure of that, and knew the neighbour wasn't the type to betray him like that. So, he must have tripped something that had been put in his cabin, something Sam's gizmo had missed when he swept it on arrival, more likely outside the cabin on the edge of the forest so they either listened in or watched his movements from a safe distance. Knew he was on the hilltop last night and hence this early helicopter he could hear. Night flying would have been too dangerous. His cabin was no longer the unknown property it used to be, he'd had to inform the security people and the President when he transferred to DC, and had no doubt the Senator and or his shadowy backers had access to that information as well.

He seriously didn't think the Senator could have set things in motion so he went to Planet X and got shrunk in order to pick up a child instead of an adult. But if they had tracked him down, they probably thought he was napping in the shelter, so wouldn't even land. Nope, just flyby take aim with a honking big gun and fire … That's what he would do if he wanted to bump himself off ... just leave a dead body amongst the rubble or better still just a large pile of ashes so no one would know immediately who, if anyone, had been inside. Or of course Zapping him three times but not the hut, so they would need him to be outside and they would know that would be difficult.

Whether it was the baddies or not the last thing he wanted was Jon and Teal'c beaming down into the line of fire. Or scare an innocent pilot with or without passenger half to death or even death through loss of control and going down to the valley below.

Hoping Jon was already 'upstairs' in the spaceship, rather than still trying to explain things to SGC, so he wouldn't get a buzzy signal, he struggled to roll up his sleeves so he could use his cell phone. And knew one thing for certain, it wasn't Jon or a rescue team in the helicopter making an unannounced pick up. Jon would have warned him about the change of plans so avoiding this kind of tension or chance of a deadly mistake. They both knew beaming up was safe, anything else was dangerous … baddies come to get him ... hence his order in his original message to Jon. He might be small and his gun now over sized, but with the cover and rocks in front of him he could still be a deadly sniper if need be...

Phone at the ready, he shifted his position so he could see the brow of the hilltop and the clearing up to the hut he had used last night after watching the stars, and wishing Sam a happy anniversary. He could now hear and feel the helicopter's engine in the air around him as the machine came into sight. It was a two man helicopter with a clear front for the pilot and … oh joy, the passenger was starting to lean out the doorway with what looked like a honkying bazooka type weapon... Ah Crap …it was the two morons he'd aimed at and must have missed at the kidnapping site. Finishing keying in Jon's number and wriggling down further into his hide-out, knowing he had the advantage at the moment he waited for the pick-up.

It took seconds for the connection, and immediately Jack yelled into it, hoping his childlike voice wouldn't give out. "If you are upstairs do not beam down! Put me on speaker! Now!"

And got Jon's short shocked "Okay! Doing it now. Reynolds is here so is Teal'c. Was just going to come down." and the tension racked up in the spaceship, that acted as a communications satellite when in range of earth so there was no danger of being cut off.

Desperately hoping though he sounded like a child it wouldn't stop his orders being acted upon, Jack immediately carried on. "Armed chopper, 12 0'clock to walkers hut doorway. Two seater, bazooka type weapon being aimed and armed at doorway. We need them alive, knocked out and sent to SGC for Gibbs to question. He travels to them not the other way round. First Mark two males - one pilot, one passenger. Take them on reloading bazooka. On my second mark the helicopter - bring it in hot and put in force field to kill the engine, and control as practised. Understood!"

It was one thing for them to hear Jon's far fetched story and accept the possibility it was true, considering how trouble seemed to find certain members of SG1 past and present; but was quite another and a shocking one, to hear the child's voice come over the speaker. But, as it somehow carried the familiar General's adult authority in it, everyone on the deck of the spaceship reacted like the well oiled team, he'd expected them to be.

Unfortunately, Colonel Reynolds' answer to Jack was lost in the loud explosion that came from the speaker and told everyone the bazooka type weapon had been fired, and probably found it's mark.

Which sent concern for their General through the roof, and Jon's anxious call "Jack answer me!" down the phone ...

But, it didn't stop the same officers from setting things up as ordered, and then wait anxiously for the next orders to come through...

oxoxox

Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome but not demanded.

See you sometime in the future for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Help arrives

Djenie, Amber and Schatze8210 – thank you for your reviews. Real life decided to give me time to sort this one out, hope you enjoy it. Sorry I can not promise regular updates.

To everyone else who've read so far thank you and on to seeing how Jack got on.

 **Chapter 3**

Back on the hilltop with the vibrations and noise of the explosion dying away, Jack though deeply shaken lay totally still in concentrated sniper's mode. He was watching the helicopter do a wide slow turn so it could line up for another go rather than turning to fly off knowing the job was done. And, realised he could hear muffled sounds from the phone he was still holding to his ear.

Thought he could just make out Jon's concerned snappy. "Forcryingoutloud Jack! Answer Me!"

Getting his thoughts together, assessing the situation Jack yelled back "I'm fine! Pilot lining up at 12 o'clock again. On my Mark take them." and was surprised how squeaky his voice sounded, ... because although he'd adjusted on one level to being the size of a 5 year old, he thought like his adult self so expected his adult voice... and knew his team were going to have field day...

'Upstairs' getting the nod from the Officer at the desk that things were set up, Reynolds contained his relief Jack had survived and called out. "Ready for two males at 12 o'clock on your Mark General." and watched on the screen as the security detail with Zats and hand restraints at the ready, surrounded the receiving area.

Hearing and thoughts back on track, Jack immediately yelled out. "Mark One!" because the pilot had steadied the helicopter to hover while the passenger was starting to reload the bazooka type weapon. Silently counting off the seconds, Jack was glad there was high mixed cloud cover and hoped anyone looking would assume it was just another lightening storm in the hills and not notice the helicopter at all.

The beam lit up the helicopter for a second or two and the two men were gone, leaving it hanging in mid air with the rota blades working. And their luck held – the man's weapon fell into the helicopter instead of over the side and down into the valley below.

Hearing the call "Got them!" over the phone, Jack yelled out. "Mark Two and shield it. Now!"

The helicopter was wavering and the last thing they wanted was to take a spiralling or diving machine into the spaceship's special hanger area or have to let it crash into the valley.

The beam hit and it was gone... leaving silence all around.

In his hide-out Jack started to tremble as his young body reacted to the situation, knowing it had not been trained as his adult body had he let his adult mind take over and breathed slowly and waited.

Heard Reynolds automatically relay the information. "Mark 2 arrived. Engine cut out as planned and is safe. Rescue team will be on their way down, Sir." then as a concerned friend he added. "Do you need medical assistance Jack?"

Though his child voice cracked, Jack immediately yelled back. "I'm okay! Teal'c and Jon only! Send them down 12 0'clock in front of the hut to collect my equipment. I'm close by." And cut the call. He wasn't going admit it was smoking rubble, they would see it soon enough … could see it no doubt if they zoomed their spaceship's cameras in enough … The last thing he wanted was troops leaving their footprints all over the place. It needed to be as untouched as possible.

Back 'upstairs' in the area where they would beam down to the hilltop Reynolds sighed, and looking at the extra SG team waiting to go ordered. "You heard the General, only the two. But Lou, I want you to go just in case someone else is nearby, and film the damage so we know what work needs to be done to cover it up. Be my officer on the ground as Jack's been compromised. Jon and Teal'c dress him and bring him straight back... kicking and screaming if necessary."

"Indeed" Teal'c intoned, though there was a hint of a smile from the warrior, which made Jon chuckle before commenting seriously to Lou as he joined them to beam down. "Keep that thing hidden or you'll be in big trouble no matter how small he is."

Lou smiled, then added seriously. "You heard my orders. So lets grab him. Teal'c can tuck him under his arm if necessary."

As Jon and Teal'c eyed the man with more than a hint of a grin, they all felt the tingle through their bodies and disappeared from the spaceship.

Seeing the beam down was a success Reynolds shook his head to clear it, though couldn't rid himself of the smile at the thought of Jack tucked under Teal'c arm, and then got on with the job of informing General Landry of the situation and find out where he wanted the unconscious prisoners dumped. And wondered if being taken from a flying helicopter, materializing for a moment in a strange room with guards before being zapped out cold and then finally waking up in the brig inside a mountain with a really bad headache, would shock them into talking. Or was facing angry interrogators now it was known they'd tried to kill the General be more frightening, because they would know after all that happened to them the men, they faced could literally make them disappear permanently and without any come back.

oxoxox

From his hiding place, Jack watched the group appear and silently cursed the fact Lou was there. The man might be his friend and fellow officer, but he had a wicked sense of humour and this was going to be difficult to live down no matter what spin you put on it. He'd planned to crawl out and walk or just stand nearby to meet them as they appeared, after all he knew rolling out was impossible, his long sleeves would wrap round him trapping him mummy like … and please them no end. Photos popping up all over the place. Crawling out wasn't going to be easy, but that wasn't going to happen either, debris from the explosion, branch, tree whatever, he didn't know which, blocked him in. So, he was going to have to call out and get Teal'c to clear a hole and pull him out … And no doubt that would be on film if Lou or even Jon had anything to do with it. Yeah, he knew exactly what Jon would do … and waited for a moment or two.

Meanwhile Lou, Jon and Teal'c were quietly registering the smoking wreck and mess in front of them. Reckoned the door and front walls blew in taking the brunt of the missile, and the following explosion not only scattered the smouldering roof, the parts of the other walls and anything behind it as well as the branches from the nearby trees around the clearing. What was left of the side walls were at odd angles and likely to crumble at any time and the odd flicker of flame could be spotted as the wind blew. Deep shock rippled through all of them as they knew if Jack had been in there he would have been killed instantly … would have been ashes … and started to get their bearings. Started to look around for that 'five year old' general to come and greet them, probably with that knowing look and sarky comments way beyond his years … and found silence and no sign of movement from the tree line either.

Shaking himself out of shock, Lou started to film the wreckage on the camera that was linked to an Officer 'upstairs' knowing nothing was going hide this mess, and damaged control was going to be difficult to say the least. It all shouted big gun trouble rather than ... Opps, sorry sir my campfire got out of control, here's a few dollars to pay for the damaged.

Jon was trying hard to dispel the memory … Jack's memory and emotional ride of watching his robotic-self die and told himself he wasn't going to find his original dead and felt Teal'c move beside him. Glancing over at the warrior he caught 'that' silent look, which said he too wondered if their friend had hidden his true injuries or the child had taken over more than his body, and got out his phone. Dialled Jack's number, reckoning if he'd blacked out or was a scared child the ringing tone would guide them to his hide out amongst the trees. That was the only place he could be...

It rang out twice and Teal'c walked purposely in the direction of the tone and the trees… Jon noted they'd been looking at the wrong lot of trees.

Jack picked up and said sharply, before Jon could comment. "No filming or that spaceship is going have the cleanest heads ever, with three toothbrushes and one man, Jaffa and clone doing it!"

Jon laughed with relief and told Lou the message, then looking across to where Teal'c had stopped and was looking down at the tangle of undergrowth and broken branches, called into the phone. "Jack! The Chief upstairs needs to know how to clear this mess up and what state you are in."

While Teal'c looking down at the tangle of undergrowth and broken branches and sizing up the situation promptly intoned in his usual manner. "O'Neill I will pull you out as you are trapped by a very large fallen branch. Afterwards you can change and we will then beam back 'upstairs', and on to SGC where we can sort things out."

Jack sighed, knowing he had no choice and feeling as though he was being told off by a teacher, … Nope, a very large Jaffa ... huffed out loudly. "Fine! But Lou needs to gather up my stuff so no one knows any of us have been here or there might be someone's body in there. So watch what you handle and where you walk."

Keeping that in mind and starting to push away the branches as Jon came over to help, Teal'c said. "That maybe impossible O'Neill. The hut took the brunt of the explosion. Move towards the gap and put your arms up so I can carry you out of there. It was a very good place to hide for one so small."

Jack huffed and sighed, Yep T was enjoying this situation, his tone said it all. Seeing Jon's face appear in the gap Teal'c had made, he ordered. "You can gather my bits and pieces and I want to change in private. That live feed 'upstairs' can wait till I've changed and had better not make it's way to the mountain either." wasn't going to have both of them peering down at him.

Jon and Teal'c glanced at each other, then Jon admitted. "Reynolds needs to know you are okay. He won't let it go any further and will report back to Hank over the speaker."

Knowing better, Jack snapped back hoping his voice would carry to their video feed. "Yeah pull the other one Jon. You know them as well as I do. If it does get out everyone will be cleaning all the heads in all the spaceships with toothbrushes for the next ten years on my orders!"

Seeing Jon's head disappear to either comply or get a better angle, Jack knew he had no choice but to let Teal'c pull him out. After all he didn't want to sit here all day did he, so he awkwardly moved round and put his arms up in silent compliance. Trying hard to ignore the fact the arms of his large sweatshirt insisted hanging over his hands and the rest of the top swamped him, then watched Teal'c's shadow loom over him even more as other branches or undergrowth were pushed aside. Then felt his warrior friend guide his arms and take hold of him around his chest then pull him out of his hideout into full morning light with ease.

For a short while they were solemn eyes to solemn eyes, before he was put down on the ground, without the embarrassment of his makeshift coverings coming adrift. Standing there Jack really realised just how small he was, and looking up said "Thanks T." and noted with some relief his child like voice had a cheerful edge to it. Then stayed silent as he was visually checked over by the said looming Jaffa, and he read the warrior's hint of expressions, could see that glint in his eyes that said volumes to him but no one else… relief and laughter.

Taking in the reality of the situation Teal'c tried to relate the child in front of him to the adult. Noted those dark eyes showed no fear, in fact they were weighing things up even challenging him, as he had when they first met. And knew the adult O'Neill was very much in this child, there might be scrapes and hair out of place but no serious injuries, and intoned seriously. "You did well O'Neill with the things you had with you, and am glad you are safe." finishing with the slight tilted nod of respect he gave to those who really deserved.

While Jack in turn gave his own smile of acceptance before turning back into the serious child and turned his attention to Jon.

oxoxoxo

As soon as Jack was out the way Jon gathered the things up knowing why they had been kept close, and tried to suppress the shiver that rippled through him as he put the gun safe. With their shared memories of sniper mode, he knew Jack had watched the helicopter ready to shoot at it or people in it if necessary, and closing down those thoughts, couldn't stop the flash of Charlie's death, another gun in a child's hand. Breathing slowly to calm himself and get closure, he bagged the rest then turned to see how Teal'c was doing as there were no snappy comments from his pint sized self or from Lou and that had to be a first...

And couldn't help smiling at the scene. Yeah, even if it was weird to see what he would have looked like as a 5 year old and know he'd never been that age, but had Jack's very clear memories of them, thanks to the cloning procedure ... and tucked them back in the right box in his mind as he checked the child over.

The child's hair was in Jack's 'General' style rather than a child's. It was still wayward, either natural or result of being pulled out of that hideout … and there was the odd leaf and twig to prove it. … Definitely deserved a photo or two...Also it hadn't darkened to his own young adult colour so that must have happened between the two ages. Or was it silver hints of his true age showing through, and he was looking for it because he needed to know his original olderself and friend was still there. And silently sighing, recognising the favourite sweatshirt swamping his mini self, checked over the socks stuffed and wrapped up to protect his feet, and was very conscious of those dark brown eyes and expression now glaring back at him. Yep, he knew exactly what his other-self was thinking … wanting ... And putting his hand to his radio to click it on and said in that firm tone they both possessed. "You can see he's safe with us. The rest is private. We'll be beaming up as soon as we've changed him." then turned his camera off, but left the radio on.

Glaring even harder at Jon for those last words Jack called out. "No! We wont. I need to collect some batteries and my cabin and area around it needs sweeping. If the rest of Lou's team is up there, they can do it and lock it up. They need to go in the usual way with a vehicle not beamed down."

"Batteries? Jack what the Hell are you talking about!" Came back over the radio on Teal'c's jacket, as well as from the others so it sounded like an odd echo.

"So I can go to Atlantis and get resized!" Jack snapped back, his 5 year old voice had the General's tone, stating it should have been obvious to everyone, so why ask ... and didn't soften very much as he carried on explaining. Needing everyone, including himself to ignore the pitch of his voice, just think of him as the General giving orders. "Batteries are nearby not at the cabin. Give us half an hour to find and collect them. The cloud cover will still be around and beaming up them and us will not be a problem. We can't zap the hut three times and beam in a replacement and hope no one notices. We'll let the warden know it was vandalism via helicopter with no witnesses or casualties but we found it and will get a team to help replace it as part of their training. He's ex-forces knows me and understands the need for less said the better."

As Lou came over to join the group he couldn't help smiling at that, even if he had bad news, and wondered if everyone upstairs were standing to attention, that tone would have brought all of SGC to attention. But he could see the serious five year old and said loudly but aimed it at his radio. " "Jack's gear is smouldering ashes so you don't need to worry about that."

Needing to finish this Jack nodded then carried on. "Right, talk to Hank he's got the Ranger's number. And tell Daniel he'll get my bill later because this is his fault. Call you in half an hour for beam up or update. Out!" Taking it for granted the radios would be disconnected he carried on glaring at Jon and asked. "What were you going to change me into?"

Walking towards him and not fazed by that glare Jon apologised. "Sorry, just an expression. Teal'c has your clothes in his backpack, better do it behind the trees if you want privacy."

"Better not be **'the suit'** or stuff with bits on." Jack groused as he started to follow Teal'c behind the nearest trees that would block the others view, and trying not trip over the oversized jumper and arms. That would be too embarrassing, but he wasn't going to be carried either and added. "Has Daniel admitted it was his fault yet T?"

"Walter acquired blue BDUs and trainers with velcro straps from the emergency nursery at headquarters. Along with the necessary other garments of course." Teal'c intoned in his usual manner, and just managed to hide his hint of a smile knowing the child general would spot it and not like it at all.

"Cool" Jack exclaimed with glee, and ignoring the spiky bits that poked through the cardboard inlays to his socks carried on walking out of sight of the others.

oxoxoxo

Realising they couldn't hang around, Jon and Lou set about giving the area the once over, while making sure the ruined hut wouldn't start a fire they heard Jack's high pitch excited exclamation. "T it's got General stamped on it! Must get a full sized one ordered." ring out from the trees.

They didn't hear Teal'c's comments only Jack high pitch. "Must thank Walter when I'm full sized." then rather indignant higher pitched exclamation. "Hey! I can do that myself T, been doing it since I was a kid." followed by silence or perhaps a deeper toned comment they couldn't hear.

But it struck a cord with them, making them stop their work and look at each other, with the same thought … that if Jack had woken up that morning as a real five year old, not a pint-sized General, he would have stayed inside the hut with tragic consequences and none of them would be any the wiser..

Their sobering thoughts were broken by the bright cheeky call "Okay. You can look now."

They turned towards the trees just as Jack walked into view followed by Teal'c, who was trying to hide his smile … and failing ... while slinging his backpack on his shoulders.

The picture lightened their mood, the uniform suited the boy as it did the man they knew, and even if the word 'General' hadn't been stamped on the left shoulder, that air of command that he naturally carried was there again. And Lou automatically and with respect came to attention and saluted the 'child General' saying. "The hut is safe to leave, and the mission is yours till you are ready to beam up. Sir."

Jack in turn automatically returned the salute and quietly commanded. "Tell Reynolds no record of this mission must be kept and not to jump in before I tell him. I know he will be the spy in the sky but even that must be restricted to his eyes and ears only, certainly nothing to go back to DC or beyond the need to know at SGC."

There was a moment's pause as Lou was obviously listening to his radio ear piece and then with a nod said. "Roger out." then turned his attention back to Jack and added. "He's all right with that, DC has been kept out of the loop. They will be picking up NCIS team of Gibbs, Abbey and Dr Mallard, the last two to go over the helicopter."

Jack interrupted quickly. "Oh Ducky's flying high. Tell Gibbs seeing a Zat and all it's implications should loosen the men's tongues, if not use it on them." then changing his attention to Jon added as he spun away from them. "Down the path to the Devil's waterfall, last one buys the evening meal." and starting to run off in the right direction and yelled out. "So T. How was Danny boy."

"If you will walk beside us O'Neill I will tell you." Teal'c called out with gentle but firm authority, realising Jack was going to enjoy himself regardless of the strangeness of the situation.

Jack stopped and looked back at the group then huffed. "You're no fun T. I can run and jump without aching."

"Stop at the boulders Jack." Jon called out, knowing the route they were taking, and those boulders were a hard climb for an adult, probably impossible for a child or a stubborn shrunken General.

"Okay two against one, want to join in Lou." Jack asked innocently knowing the answer.

Lou wisely shook his head though he was smiling, because his friend was certainly all there and enjoying himself.

"Thought not." Jack replied in a pointed tone, then ignoring his friend as questions exploding in his mind asked. "So T was Jon's phone call a big surprise? Has Daniel admitted he's to blame yet?" without waiting for answer admitted. "You know if I had stayed in the mountain I would have killed him. He knew how important this trip was to everyone out there."

"Indeed you would have, and I will answer your many questions in good time." Teal'c answered in his usual manner.

Jack huffed, knowing that tone and manner, and stopped skipping/running on ahead.

While waiting for them to catch up he knew he'd been gently but firmly reminded ... to take his time ... Which, was hard. All manner of things were buzzing in his mind and being sorted out, some too quick for him to understand, others felt as though they were clicking into place to join something bigger. As it did the first time he went Ancient, recognising those whispers weren't strong enough to take over his mind completely yet, and concentrated on what was going to happen next.

Jon would take point as he knew the way, Teal'c would walk with him and Lou would be on their six. All of them checking for danger - animal and human, with Reynolds in the sky checking out the overall picture and the link to General Landry SGC/Atlantis which would be his only way out of this mess. And hoped Teal'c would spill the beans with some speed… before he got too Ancient to ask the questions and understand the answers, let alone explain what he needed to do.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Information catch up

Djenie and sam600sx … thanks for your reviews, and hope you enjoy the next stage.

Teal'c's thoughts and report.

 **Chapter 4**

Walking towards the child General, Teal'c was silently getting used to this 'other' O'Neill. A bubbly 5 year old with a razor sharp mind... an old head on young shoulders … was the Tauri saying that came to his mind. And acknowledged the irony of the fact that the adult O'Neill used it when talking about Jon at the beginning of their group friendship and was very true for this child version. So they should not underestimate him, and hoped this situation would right itself very soon for all their sakes. When it had been announced by the adult O'Neill that he and his clone were going their separate ways he'd not been surprised that a little later they'd returned to each other at the cabin. That was 'their' safe place away from the team and authorities. He had been surprised that the adult O'Neill asked for help and privacy and had given both immediately and completely. Had found his bond with the two O'Neills become deeper as he found out about their complicated past and understood their reluctance to consult with Thor on the matter.

Jon needed help coming to terms with O'Neill's memories, which were too dominant due to the cloning procedure which had given him life.

In his working relationship with SG1 he'd taught the original O'Neill a lighter form of his own deep meditation to gain calm and strength that could be added to the man's normal methods known as fishing, with or without fish in the lake or even the lake. Over the years he'd seen the combination help ease the pressures and nightmares on his fellow warrior, so he'd willingly gone to the cabin with them for a few days while DanielJackson and SamanthaCater had been off world and taught Jon this method. They had walked and talked instead of fishing by the lake, for which he was most grateful. Though those midges no longer worried him as SamanthaCarter had given him a device that drove the damn beasts away, without harming them or anyone else. Though why the last bit should be important was never really clear to him ...

And closed those thoughts down feeling a certain pair dark brown eyes watching him intently, he gave a slight but respectful nod of his head to the child General as he joined him. Then turning slightly so they would walk together he started to answer the question before it could be asked again.

"DanielJackson is in denial. He believes you are playing a trick on him because you missed your trip to Atlantis to acknowledge our warriors and allies' bravery, as well as quietly celebrating your anniversary night with SamanthaCarterO'Neill. Though how you could have shrunk your uniform, shoes, medals and cover in such a short time or at all ... seems to have gone over his head."

Jack stopped and looking up at Teal'c with wide eyed astonishment exclaimed. " **A** **ll** of them had shrunk!" he'd reasoned it would have only been the clothes as the material plaster had shrunk.

"Indeed, everything you wore on the journey back had shrunk. The laundry employees had not started their work on them so they were not to blame, and took them to GeneralLandry without too much delay. After questioning them he in turn called in DanielJackson and myself as I had arrived back in the early hours. He found out DanielJackson nor his clothes had shrunk and showed us the evidence."

"And **that** didn't give him the hint." Jack squeaked, in disgust and started walking on again.

Hearing Lou's question about the anniversary Teal'c had so casually let slip, Jack gave a short sharp in what he could muster as General tone at him, but still came out in his childish voice. " **Big ears**. **Watch** **out for trouble** ... **do not look for** **it**." without glancing back at the man, and glaring up at T hoped he understood that, that 'innocent' slip had not been a good idea.

Lou snorted, but did as he was told. He knew his friend long enough to know that at any size the threat about toothbrushes and cleaning duty or some other kind of payback was a real one. And, was silently pleased his friend and Sam had finally made it, with the President's blessing no doubt, hence the secrecy. Dreaded to think what she would think about this situation and really couldn't understand what on earth got into the President to think of trusting Jackson's time keeping abilities over Jack's opinion. Because he knew Jack would have said something at the time, and manage to keep the right side of insubordination...

Choosing to ignore 'that' look coming his way, Teal'c carried on in his regal tone. "In spite of your your written orders on the door we entered your rooms and found them empty, and your other clothes and bag were normal size. That was when DanielJackson insisted there would be a message from you explaining you had been called back to DC during the night, so could deny any knowledge of the trick. That the truth was you could not face the fact he had been right to insist on the visit before your trip to Atlantis as he'd proved he was the only one who could have translated the panels properly and set the natives of the right track. And, you were the one who delayed him from finishing the job in time by interrupting him so needlessly and as you had done so many times in the past."

"See Merlin, Prior and the other past influences of arrogance have latched onto his stubborn streak and resurfacing again." Jack huffed loudly.

"Indeed. O'Neill."

Jack silently raised his eyebrows at Teal'c, because the Jaffa's sigh and tone was very human like, and got a nod from him accepting the exchange of expressions, before the Jaffa carried on explaining the rest in his normal tone. "GeneralLandry insisted there would not have been time for you to set up this trick nor would you waste valuable men and resources doing it. We were following the trail you'd given us and discussing what we should do, as none of us wanted to inform the President at this early stage, when we received Jon's startling call.

Unfortunately, DanielJackson decided that Jon was in on the hoax as he was your clone and dug his heels in. GeneralLandry knew better and set things in motion so Jon and CassandraFraser could beam in and report his story face to face. He also insisted that DanielJackson review all the information he had on the planet and dial them for more information. We left before the last task had been completed."

Teal'c then inclined his head to look the child General's in the eyes and solemnly continued. "I must apologise for my slip regarding the personal need for you to be in Atlantis last night, just now. It is the first time it has happened, so GeneralLandry does not understand why you were so angry and left the mountain. Though Jon has informed us of the kidnapping attempt and insisted nothing should get back to DC and no records kept of your return or Jon and Cassandra's visit. I wish I had known of this threat and also accompanied you on your mission with DanielJackson so this situation and the second attempt on your life would not have happened "

"It's all right Teal'c." Jack answered hoping his child voice and eyes carried the depth and respect his warrior brother would understand, then added. "The President insisted the kidnapping attempt be kept under wraps so Gibbs and his team can complete the job I started. I suspect that will be done sooner rather than later." Then knowing the wooded path would be difficult from now on he raised his hand so Teal'c would take it, and as they continued walking hand in hand asked. "I trust your own mission was successful."

"Indeed it was, but like you I find certain meetings 'difficult' and understand your comment about being 'armed' for the situation. And would have preferred to have had your counsel back at StarGateCommand instead of listening to them carry on and on." Teal'c freely admitted.

Jack laughed, picturing the warrior dressed up in his robes and staff weapon in hand wishing he could threaten the argumentative faction of Jaffas, then said. "I imagine I've Zatted the worst ones and then ignore them taking any good points on board of course. So, GeneralLandry beamed Jon and Cassie to the Mountain."

"Indeed. They had already packed bags for a short stay and locked their apartment as you advised them to do. After hearing Jon's story GeneralLandry insisted Cassandra stay with the rest of SG1 while your request for a rescue team was sorted out. We should be silent and concentrate on the rest of this path and I will carry you when necessary."

Hearing the order in the last bit, Jack knew he would have to accept the lift when necessary, they'd both walked this together as adults so knew how tricky it was underfoot.

Ten minutes or so later Jon stopped as the downward twisting wooded pathway suddenly came out to an open clearing and knew this was where the fun would start, and waited for the rest to catch up.

Ignoring the view and still holding Teal'c's hand as the need for him to be picked up hadn't happened, and because he was now close enough to Jon to do it, Jack quickly slipped his free hand into Jon's and demanded in his General's tone, "Swing!" and was glad it didn't come out as a very high squeak.

Jon looked down at his other self then at Teal'c and huffed crossly. "Oh Forcryingoutloud!"

"Indeed." Teal'c answered in a tone of a parent who knew he'd lost a battle before it started, but was not willing to show it just yet.

Looking from one to the other Jack immediately pleaded, "Oh come on you two! We never did this a kid. Just once!" knowing full well his tone and look would get to them.

Having seen JackO'Neill and DanielJackson swing CassandraFrazer in the park like this when she'd just arrived on earth, Teal'c knew exactly what to do. Was in two minds about it … his warrior side didn't want to do it. The side that knew the truth in the child's words …that none of them had done it as a child ... didn't mind a bit. So nodded his agreement to the pair with a hint of his feelings showing and saw them grin back at him … and got ready.

oxoxox

Still on the wooded path Lou had slowed as he watched the scene ahead of him play out. Grinned hugely as Jon and Teal'c carefully and safely swung the pint sized Jack between them, who let out a delighted childish "Weeee!" as they did it. And on landing had promptly demanded another one, had thought he heard the words "for Jon's sake" and watched the three turn round to face him, but not actually look at him. Realising this was too good to miss he took out his personal camera, wishing he could use the video one for the whole effect and took a couple of snap shots of the 'swing'. Then immediately said defensively. "For our use only I swear." as Jack had landed safely and all three were glaring at him.

Jack huffed and said. "Better be or I won't be able to come back when full sized nor will Jon and Cassandra be able to stay here."

Lou nodded realising all the implications in those words and knew he would delete them when this mission was over. He reckoned the three needed to see the delight they all showed as they did it.

Joining them in the open he saw the magnificent view across the valley and the next bit of the path, and immediately went for his radio to communicate 'upstairs' and asked. "Have you got eyes on this next bit? We might need a beam up to get to the other side or whatever."

And got a sharp child order that Reynolds could hear as well. "We will walk across it! The path is roped and we have time. The sky needs to be clear till we beam up with the batteries. That is an order!"

Lou related the "Yes Sir." from Reynolds and started to weigh up the scene and possible route.

The trees and shrubs had given way to a steep open drop with a pathway that went round and down the hillside till it disappeared into another wooded area nearly opposite them. And this part looked as though a giant had stood higher up the hillside and opened a bag of different sized boulders so they rolled down the hillside into the valley, stacking up where they stuck. Or the Devil had done it hence the name of the waterfall. Could feel the wind as they had lost the shelter of the trees and though the boulders might have been there for thousand of years nothing much grew in between them to stop it. The trees grew above them or below them in the valley and reckoned if he listened hard enough he could hear rumblings of the waterfall in the distance but couldn't see it, all adding up to feeling this was not a place to linger.

Looking around he knew Jack would never have got any further in his present state and as adults it would be hard work. Must be a 'dedicated' hard route and spotted the guide rope anchored into the side of the narrow boulder pathway to help any one taking this route. Wondered if there was an easier route and knew even with this help a slip could mean getting a leg trapped or broken so it was going to need all their concentration. And realised the others were linking themselves onto the secured guide rope so flicked on the camera that would give them a definite link to 'upstairs' and said. "Get ready to beam them out if necessary. They are linked to a guide rope into the rock along the pathway."

And go the answer back, which was breathless in awe. "Yes, we have a good signal from you. Make sure you're not the one left behind."

Realising he had to wait for the group to get off the steepest part of the slope to make sure his movements while using the guide rope didn't hinder them, Lou stood and watched with baited breath. He'd been on climbs with Jack so knew he was a first class rock climber and realised he was taking part in the climb, he wasn't just a child being handed from one safe pair of hands to another. So the adult Jack was really in there and knew he had to get moving or he would get left behind … have the three of them waiting for him and could hear Jack's sharp comments in his mind… child size or not.

It didn't take him long to hitch up to the rope with the special belts that were permanently attached and carefully followed in the others footsteps. It was hard work and couldn't rush it, so by the time he reached the others, they had packed their ropes in the special box ready for the next people coming up to use and were resting on the grassy slope next to it.

As Lou started to pack his rope away Jack said loudly. "Reynolds! You can stop watching now. Has anyone been sent to my cabin?"

Lou sighed and flicked the radio on to loud speaker so Jack could hear the answer from 'upstairs'.

Reynold's laugh came over clearly before he turned serious. "That was a brilliant bit of climbing and glad you are all safe. Two from Lou's team are down there now and will stay on guard till the science people turn up. They said there is a helicopter parked out front with a note saying the owner isn't happy about flying in and out at his own cabin so would like to use your area as suggested. Hope it's not in the way, taken keys for safety as you weren't around and wife picked him up and he'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Obviously doesn't know you can hot wire the machine. Jack." Jon butted in lightly.

"Some hope at the moment." Jack snapped back as he looked up at Jon to make his point and then added with a cheeky smile and voice to match. "You could do it for me."

With a chuckle Jon started to come back at Jack, but Reynolds butted in quickly to keep things on track. "We will check him and machine out of course. We've dumped the two from the other helicopter on the General along with your other advice. He wants to know how long you will be so a medical team can be on hand. Be advised the hillside you are now on is giving us strange readings and fuzzy pictures. Nothing dangerous though."

Jack sighed knowing what it could be and then answered. "We are clear down here and nearly there. Will call you over the radio. Remind Landry not inform the Boss what has happened at any cost and we will need clear access to the gate when we arrive so teams in or out need to be held back. I will not need a medical. Everything must stay off record so less staff around the better and no contact with Atlantis either."

"Okay. Reynolds out." Was said with a sigh … as the colonel wondered how he could explain that lot to GenerlLandry … should start it with General O'Neill ordered me … and was glad he wouldn't have to do it face to face… in the same room.

As Lou shut off the camera and radio, Jack looked round the group and added "Right. I know the path to the waterfall is gated and locked ... we don't need that entrance, half way along this path is a small animal track we can use. It will lead to the side of the waterfall we need to get to. I'll know why when we get there. …" and stopped seeing Jon and Teal'c glance at each other and Lou start to look confused asked sharply. "What?"

Jon sighed and said quietly. "I know the path you mean. We commented on it the last time we came through and decided we would want Teal'c and Daniel with us. But Daniel put a stop to that idea when he explained he was too busy for the next six months. You're dropping in the odd Ancient word and looking tired so Teal'c should carry you."

"Ah crap." Jack sighed knowing he would have to give in. The buzzing in his mind was getting stronger and asked. "Did 'upstairs' notice."

"No. It was only as you talk to us. We should move." Jon answered.

And with that Jack found himself scooped up into Teal'c's arms and he naturally found himself adjust his position so he could sit on the Jaffa's hip and sideways onto his body rather than a cuddle carry as that would probably send him off to sleep… and that would never do. He needed to be awake and in control of the buzzing in his mind. But it wasn't long in their walk till he fidgeted again and then asked quietly. "Shoulders Teal'c?"

And got the rumbling answer. "When it is safe O'Neill."

"Safe now. The path is wide and clear up top." Jack said lightly, then added. "No pictures Lou."

"Okay." Lou confirmed as he watched with some fascination Teal'c and Jack sort themselves out so the child sat on the Jaffa's shoulders, and couldn't help asking. "Good view from up there?"

Got a giggle of delight from the child as they walked on.

Jon and Lou looked at each other then smiled ... it was an amazing picture and one no one could ever have imagined ... a child General sitting on a Warrior Jaffa's shoulders ... with giggles and the odd sharp but gentle comments between them.

Both itched to take photos but didn't dare so picked up their own pace and took their allotted places of 'point' and 'six', knowing time was getting short if they were going to keep Jack's secret about going Ancient.

oxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.

Be back when muse and life allows.


	5. Chapter 5 - Devil's Waterfall

To Schatze8210 and dpdp ... thank you for your reviews, glad you are reading this ramble.

You wanted more …. so ... it's the trip to the Devil's waterfall and what they find there.

 **Chapter 5**

When the group got to the wooded and overgrown animal track they stopped their chatter and sorted themselves out. Teal'c carried Jack in a way he would rest and be protected, while Jon and Lou took point and cleared a path for them. Though the track was twisting and turning, covered with grass and leaf-litter, it was firm underfoot, and with no wayward tree roots running across it to trip them up, was an easier walk than the one on the other hillside. With only flickering sunlight getting through the thick canopy, and the increasing rumblings of the unseen waterfall telling them they were walking in the right direction, the atmosphere felt heavy and gloomy … threatening even.

Then after a while with the roar of the waterfall now all around them, the track suddenly opened up into a pathway that split to the left and right giving them their first view of the lake and waterfall. Blinking in the sunlight they immediately stopped and then felt the tingling sensation of awe running up and down their spines, as they realised the full size and beauty of them. Turning to their right, they watched the waterfall in full spate tumbling into the lake several feet below them, and could feel the fine mist in the air even though they were not very close to it. The start of the waterfall was still high above them, mainly hidden by the wooded hillside and rockface, with no visible path up to it. Their new pathway was now wide enough to take two vehicles side by side with ease, and ran round the large circular lake ending each side of the waterfall's rockface. There the path split in two with a narrower one continuing behind the waterfall to make the circle complete. The wider part of the path on each side of the waterfall stopped at the base of the very large boulders that jutted out from the rockface. Like the pathway they were clear of the vegetation that covered the rest of the area.

From there it was easy to see why the old small public viewing point, on the opposite side of the lake, and every access path to it was either fenced or gated with large warning notices. The sheer drop into the bubbling lake meant anyone falling in couldn't climb out and would be pulled into the steep sided gulley and rapids that fed into the many streams that ran through the area.

The group were still taking it all in, including it's edgy atmosphere that suited Jack's very brief account of the legend. - That the Devil rested on the mountainside one night, played with the water and rocks then left, leaving the waterfall, lake and rapids as a trap to catch new souls. - When Jack asked and wriggled to be let down.

Knowing he couldn't win this battle Teal'c put Jack down intoning seriously. "You must take my hand O'Neill." before adding in his normal manner. "I do not see the building that must house the batteries you thought were here. Or the markings you thought might interest DanielJackson."

Sighing Jack grudgingly took Teal'c's hand, ... he was not a child! … didn't need to have a very large Jaffa warrior between him and the lake! But being too small to argue his point, he answered Teal'c's comment, making sure no 'Ancient' words popped out, or to squeak too much showing his need to move things on. "Those rocks and markings are further down the valley and near a river that might well come from this lake now we've seen it. Knew they were Ancient and would be the incentive for him to make up the foursome so we could check the whole area. Left phone messages got nothing, so sent emails and got a short snappy one back saying he was fully occupied for the next six to nine months at least, so don't ask again. Which means he shouldn't be able to go on the trip to Atlantis I've managed to mark down for him and Hank needs to clear." and started to walk towards the waterfall knowing Teal'c would have to go with him or let go of his hand.

Keeping up and a wary eye on his charge Teal'c stated. "We must be careful as the path could be damp underfoot now we are getting closer to the waterfall." Before asking solemnly knowing what the fallout meant for his warrior brother, Jon, and himself as he'd missed a visit with them. "That is unlike DanielJackson. Did you tell him Jon would be with us?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to lie to him T." Jack answered. Then trying to keep his childlike voice relaxed and fool them all, Teal'c in particular, carried on. "I didn't mention the word Ancient, just called them very old markings on some rocks, but described two of the scribbles so he would get the idea. Also they were near the waterfall with a legend and it could link up with a visit from you so make the foursome. I needed to keep the whole thing casual and that was why I couldn't fly over and pick up you when he refused to come." Then huffed sounding very much like his adult self would have finished. "Doubt I can keep it off the books now. Certainly don't want millions of troops running around the place."

"Indeed, that would be very unfortunate." Teal'c agreed, then feeling his own disappointment in the situation again, added. "As you know we were on downtime, and DanielJackson was not busy. He also lead me to believe there had been no communication between you beforehand. I know how important he is to our family team but I have decided I need a different person as my designated officer for trips away from the Mountain, and will inform GeneralLandry when this is over. " Then glancing over his shoulder to the others he stated. "Jon, I have noted the sides of the lake are very smooth but not slippery."

"Yes T, and the path is the same rock. There is nothing that shouts a settlement here, nor in the immediate area where Jack and I found the other rocks, which are paler than these. Of course it could be buried like the rest of the rock must be. But if you are thinking alien work here, then I suppose something could have blasted the hole for some reason… possibly to water the valley even. Mine the rock and take it away or I suppose the boulders we crossed might have come from here. We would need a bit of each to test so a specialist team needs to come out on foot and look around. The woodlands would have grown up naturally over time." Jon commented as he walked behind them while studying the area and trying to ignore Teal'c and Jack's conversation knowing how much Daniel's attitude hurt them all.

Lou who'd been studying the waterfall let out a moaning comment. "Typical. And, I suppose you expect us to walk along that narrow path to the cave I'm sure is behind the waterfall. After all we've hidden a lot of stuff in a mountain."

"Good idea Lou." Jon said brightly, realising how that would make sense. And hoped the slight Ancient tickle he could feel now, wasn't shouting too much through his other self, or doing more harm than good.

Jack couldn't stop his giggle as he took advantage of Teal'c's shift of attention and grip on his hand and wriggled it free. Then quickly moving in the direction he needed to go he called back to Lou. "You can if you want. But I'm not." Before carrying on in his bouncy childlike run straight for the large boulder at the end of the wide path. Coming to it he slowed just enough so he could put his hand on it, thought 'entrance' and carried on … Knowing any hesitation would shut the door on him.

That of course stopped the others in their tracks … totally aghast at the very large solid boulder and no sign of Jack …

Teal'c was the first to come out of it, silently fuming that he'd underestimated the young boy as everyone did the man. Then with his time on Thor's ship suddenly flashing through his mind he commented. "It did not ripple like the hologram on Thor's ship when O'Neill appeared in that form." and along with Lou looked at Jon for the answer.

Jon glared back at them and exclaimed sharply. " **Hey!** I might be his clone **but** , I'm not going to plant my nose on that rock, and find out that damn Ancient gene is not strong enough. **So,** we wait!"

Then taking a breath and remembering a discussion he'd had with his other self a while ago, Jon smiled and added. "John Shepard reported to Jack that Mckay fell through a wall in Atlantis and found a hidden lab. He'd accidentally knocked a wall fitting that turned out to be it's hidden key for that purpose. Before that it had been a solid wall that many people had rested or put heavy things against and not fallen through. John heard his calls over the radio and rescued him as he couldn't get out, something about a stronger gene was needed to find the exit. Of course Mckay sulked for days claiming he was studying the geekythingamagigs and John misheard his words of excitement and came blundering in."

And stopped because Lou's radio buzzed for emergency attention, which the man immediately acknowledged.

After a moment of silence and concentrated listening Lou said into it. "No, we are fine. But Jack's just disappeared into a boulder which could be the entrance to a cave that's behind the waterfall… Yes, walked into it. …. He slipped Teal'c's hand. … No not his fault, we all know what Jack's like. … No Jon can't go in after him, we don't know how strong his gene is. … No it's a lake for the waterfall ... huge but several feet below the path we are standing on ... sheer sides and the path overhangs a couple of inches. … You sure this lot is not being recorded and you can't see it. …. Okay, …. that could be Jack. I'll let you know when he reappears. Out."

Then with a shake of his head and a sigh explained to the others."As you can gather he's not very pleased. They were calling because they had weird readings as we entered the animal track and signal was a bit iffy, then as they got us lost one of our readings completely. As we were talking got a large energy spike. We know Ancient power reacts to Jack so that could be it. They are adjusting their equipment and taking more readings.

They also said looking down at this area, you've got the Mountain range then the hills and we are the head of a valley that provides a natural fly in area. Thought we might find a landing area amongst the trees rather than a very large lake. They can't get clear pictures here because of the same interference that meant I had to use our video link earlier. So, do we let them have our video link and show them what we see or not? Reynolds says it will not be kept in their system, just his eyes only. Though we all know it will mean his technician or team as well. Not sure if that covers any of their instrument readings."

Jon pondered the points, against Jack's memories, their talks together and his own intuition then commented quietly. "Not yet, they can't get a whiff of Jack actually going Ancient, this lot of actions could be put down to being shrunk or just his gene. Teal'c do you think there could have been a forcefield over the area similar to the one where the battery for the lost City was. That could explain the barrier of boulders we had to cross, they wouldn't have wanted this area to fill up as the land moved as well as the fuzzy readings if it's still active."

"Battery must be flat as it hasn't chucked us out." Lou muttered.

"Indeed" Teal'c intoned with great respect for Jon's conclusion, and failed to stop his mind adding "yet" on to the end of Lou's comment. Since he'd nearly lost his warrior brother to the Ancient influences on three... four occasions if they considered this one.

Then they all stop ... because Jack walked out of the boulder.

Seeing the smile of pure delight on the child general's face Jon asked. "Pot of gold?"

Jack giggled and managed to get out. "Watch, but don't get too close." and pointed towards the lake area, then stopped closer to Jon rather than Teal'c as he needed freedom of movement.

As they all turned to look, Jon gave a brief account of Reynold's and Lou's conversation, expecting a comment.

But Jack stayed quiet as his and everyone's attention was drawn to the lake, which was starting to bubble even more making the level rise and then a dome shape broke the surface, and the water ran off it back into the lake rather than overflowing onto the path they were standing on. As the dome structure carried on rising they realised it would cover the whole lake but couldn't see inside as it was opaque.

When the bottom of the dome was level with the path they could hear it humming and then a flicker of coloured light ran round the outside of it, making them all step back to the other edge of the path. As they did so the sides seemed to lock into and just over the edge of the path, and the rest of the pathway became part of the whole thing. Glancing over at the waterfall which should have been pouring down on top of the dome structure they realised the water was feeding into gullies of some kind that must have been part of the structure, or had come out of the rockface as the dome had came up. And the opaque covering had disappeared in seconds in a rippling movement that suggested a forcefield rather than a solid material. They could now see there were buildings and waist height barriers with entrance and exit points round the area, except for the part in front of the cave that had been hidden by the waterfall, that was total free from any barrier and level with the platform.

As the rest gasped noticing the delicate futuristic buildings etc, Jack laughed and answered Jon's question. "That's a platform and our way into Aladdin's Cave. You can call upstairs for eyes only no permanent or instrumental record. This place will need guarding if word got to the wrong people. Pick up area will be on this path."

"So **it is** all behind the waterfall." Lou muttered softly as he keyed in connection to upstairs to give Reynolds the update and orders.

"The part we need is. The rest was so you didn't get wet as I wasn't sure just holding my hand or Jon's would work." Jack answered.

"Or you could just have left the side door open for us." Jon put in with a smile.

"Where's the fun in that." Jack huffed and looking up at Teal'c added. "It is safe. There is a forcefield underneath it so it will not dump us in the water now it's locked in place."

"You've checked?" Teal'c intoned looking back at him his serious expression matching his tone.

Jack smiled knowing his true answer of 'she told me it was' would throw up way too many questions and answered seriously. "Indeed." before running onto the platform via the break in the barrier nearest them and anyone could stop him.

As he did so the barriers glowed red with strips of green, and the rest of the team glanced at each other before cautiously following in his footsteps. Nothing happened to them and no one saw, felt or noticed the pulse of data that shot up out into space from one of the buildings Jack had passed. That is till Lou who'd been walking slower and reporting to Reynolds was informed that a burst of data had just passed through their ship no damage seemed to be done and no record of contents was left on their instruments or records so they couldn't find out any more details about it or where it was going. So it might not be a local call...

Lou immediately yelled out the brief version to Jack who stopped and thought hard, telling whatever it was they were friendly and stop the message. The last thing they needed was to wake up an enemy or have lots of 'old' spaceships heading their way because it was a recall message of some kind.

Knowing whatever it was had been closed down but not what it was, Jack walked on quickly knowing the others would catch up, and Jon would give them any information he could. He also took stock of what was obviously a landing pad for spaceships. Markings in the middle had given off a gentle glow … but stopped now… was it something for pilots to either aim for, land on, might even connect with the ship's equipment and guide them in. And wondered if Atlantis had come from here, used it as a pit-stop, he didn't have her dimensions but if you took away the all trees around them and the buildings on the landing pad didn't get in the way or even the landing pad wasn't need because of her size he reckoned she could do it… so the pad was for the smaller craft.

He could feel this whole area was giving him the same vibes she'd done on his visit there, only twice as strong this time. Or perhaps he hadn't noticed the intensity back then because he like the others had been fighting for their survival rather than a casual stay for an inspection. Or perhaps it was his size that was making the difference. Looking down he noticed the platform was a fine metal grid rather than a solid slab of one material, and the buildings by the barriers were two stories high so could be offices or bunkhouses rather than family dwellings and had the same alien elegance and colour Atlantis had.

Then he stopped at the entrance of the cave in real childlike awe … everything looked gigantic … but as the others joined him with their gasps of amazement, his General mind clicked into place along with the Ancient whispers that had consolidated into thoughts since he'd walked into the boulder ... side entrance of the cave. … garage… store, he wasn't sure what to call it.

And, he started to check out the space jumper that was in front of him, them and had taken his breath away. They were the same chunky outlines of the puddle jumper he'd used on Atlantis but looked bigger, smoother, a new version perhaps. He instinctively knew she was capable of going through space gates when needed so could be longer rather than wider. Doubted he could get her in the mountain and through that gate so she would have to be hidden here or in the valley, and could feel the ship deep inside of him. Knew she was his.

Walking further into the cave he could feel the place respond to him … the gentle background hum and all the lights switching on revealing all her secrets to them. The cave really was huge even if he wasn't tall enough to see it all. Ignoring the others' gasps and comments, Jack silently stopped the itch to wander around and stood still to take stock of what he could see. The walls of the cave were smooth reminding him of the crystal tunnels the Tok'ra made their homes in, only this was done with the rock. So were they blasted out using the same idea or something different. And the area was fitted out with elegant 'Ancient' crafted shelves, cupboards, tables and equipment, all ready for the workers to come back and deal with the 'space jumper' in front of them … and knew she was not flyable... He couldn't feel her heart as he had in the other craft even when they'd been powered down.

The atmosphere in the cave felt creepy but not threatening... that had gone long ago with those who worked here and knew there had been two forcefields ... one for the landing pad and one for the whole area that could have covered the area just when it was in danger or perhaps left in place to protect it from landslides and any movement that mother nature could throw at it when it was empty of Ancients. Would let lifeforms, plants and weather in so it would blend in with it's surroundings till the occupants returned. And couldn't help wondering if they had flown away in the Atlantis city Sam was in at the moment or something else, a fleet of smaller or larger ships … a slow or rushed evacuation. He needed Daniel to read the signs and tell him… and knew the outer forcefield required a new battery so all of this could be safely hidden from the outside world again.

Knowing they needed to move quickly Jack spun round and looking at the group called over to Lou knowing that Reynolds would hear. "We'll call you when we need pick up. Turn the camera off. Officially you are waiting for us to contact you and we are fine."

With a nod Lou complied then turned both the camera and radio off added. "Reynolds has clear pictures of the outside, signals became clearer once the dome disappeared but fuzzy now we are inside."

Jack nodded then turned to Jon saying seriously. "She is ours and no one else's, though we might need a team from Atlantis to help her fly. You can watch over the area if they do." then finished with a smile. "Shall we?"

Grinning Jon joined him and they walked over to the Space Jumper.

Getting right up to it Jack sighed then trying to keep the obvious huff out of his voice called back to Teal'c. "I need a pick up."

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned gravely and quickly joined them.

"Stop giggling Teal'c!" Jack snapped as he glanced back at him then added. "It doesn't become a warrior of your standing."

Lou couldn't help laughing at the whole scene, especially as Teal'c silently solemnly bowed to Jack, then scooped the 'child' General up so he was level with the panel that would open the door.

Then at the same time Jack and Jon put their right hands on the panel and the whole Space Jumper suddenly glowed white then returned to it's original colour, after that the panel under their hands glowed green and to door opened to let them in.

"That tingled." Jon commented as they walked in, then stopped because it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere … panels and equipment was everywhere.

And Teal'c put Jack down.

"Thank you." Jack huffed with disappointment. He couldn't see or reach things he wanted ... and was going to have to ask Teal'c again … And that was going to earn payback in looks from the Jaffa on asking and later on when he got back to General size no doubt. So decided to delegate and added in his best child General tone. "Jon try the cupboards at the back. Those middle ones are beds/seats Teal'c, as she's larger than ...

And was interrupted by Lou's whining plea from the doorway "Oh come Jack! let me in!" He'd tried to get in and hit the invisible forcefield.

"You laughed." Jack huffed back at him, his child voice add extra tone to it, that made Jon smile and Teal'c slightly tilt his head but kept his serious expression. They both knew Jack was in his element at the moment...

"Sorry Jack." Lou said, trying to mean it, but the look and Jack's tone nearly creased him up again so had to take a breath before adding seriously. "We need to move." He could see Jack was looking tired and this close to all this Ancient stuff must be doing something to him.

"Okay, you can come in now." Jack said, then to include the others added. "We need 7, one for the forcefield which is dangerously low and the whole thing will be exposed."

As Lou cautiously walked in, Jack hadn't moved to switch the thing off and muttered in awe. "You can do that by thinking!"

Jack smiled evilly at his friend, and Lou immediately put his hands up in surrender, then smiled and asked. "So how do we carry these batteries … in our pockets?" wondering how large they were he'd not read much about Atlantis or Ancients ...

"With difficulty and will take many journeys till we can beam them out ..." Teal'c intoned with feeling, remembering how heavy the one he had carried was, and knew he would end up doing it again … seven times over.

From a cargo area he'd found Jon interrupted Teal'c by calling out. "Only two in here and no idea if they are new ones or old ones, so we should try outside. You've got any clue Jack?"

"Okay, try left hand wall, large cupboards next to the bench with the computer things on. They seem to be big enough." Jack said as he turned to make his way out of the Jumper and felt Teal'c beside him.

Picking Jack up Teal'c said quietly. "She told you."

Jack huffed knowing nothing really got past Teal'c and admitted. "Yes she did. Don't tell anyone else or I will never get to Atlantis and grow up again. And you will not have to carry them. They come with their own forcefield hoverthingy that is set up for beaming up."

Teal'c nodded as the Space Jumper's door closed behind them on Jack's silent order.

As the other two had beaten them to the cupboards it wasn't long before they found one that had several rows of ZPMs sitting on their own platforms as Jack had told Teal'c. With Teal'c still holding him at the right level Jack sorted through a box of gizzmos on the side and finding what he was looking for glanced over to Jon and holding one out to him added. "After I've done one, think of moving one and do it slowly so it does not fly off the shelf."

Jack pointed his machine at one ... thought the order ... and they all saw the container glow, then the whole thing rose and gently hoovered off the shelf then lowed to the floor in front of Teal'c and Jack then powered down. Jon did the next one and between them they got out the seven batteries. When the last one landed in front of them Jack picked up another gizzmo, clicked a button on it then handing it over to Lou asking. "You want to try it?"

Lou looked back at him wondering if this was a trick considering what Jack had done earlier.

"Click the yellow button, watch the screen, flat is straight on, tilt left or right for direction, click yellow again to park." Jack said, trying make his voice less childlike more authoritative...

Lou sighed and did it, then watched as three containers lit up and seemed to link together as one while the others stayed dark. Not wanting a crash he tried tilting the handset and gradually moved them away from the rest. Then bringing them to a stop he said slowly. "So non Ancients can work things."

Smiling Jack said. "Looks like it." to which Lou looked slightly agog and then chuffed realising Jack had been experimenting, and let him carry on talking. "The forcefield carrier will be useful in the Mountain once the battery is in store, they can be made to lay flat as well as the shaped of the thing needed to be moved. You have to program in weight and size using the keyboard. Those are yours for now." Then he turned his attention to the others adding. "Jon, take the last one over to the doorway and take the old one out. The area will light up yellow to show you where it is. Be quick on the change over as the back up reserve is very low. Teal'c we'll drive these three outside but I want to take a couple of other things back with us I spotted on the table."

Seeing Jon glance towards the back of the cave Jack added. "You can check out that glider next time we come up." They'd both spotted the single seater beautiful space fighter parked at the back of the cave. She was different from the Jumpers, small and delicate but by definition had to be strong, and could be a prototype as he'd not heard they had found one, bits or references to this type of fighter on Atlantis.

To speed things up they used the side door/boulder rather than taking everything across the landing pad. As Jack left, still being carried by Teal'c, he silently gave the order to power down, lock up and go in protective mode after they'd beamed out. In the short walk to their pick up point they watched the dome close up and gently sink back into the bubbling lake and the waterfall come back in full spate leaving everything to settle and look as though nothing had happened.

At Jack's nod Lou clicked his radio on and when Reynolds answered, asked. "Have you got a clear signal for beaming … … A battery has been changed so it's secure … Jack wants the batteries up first to the cargo hold…. They have their own forcefield for protection so are fine for travelling." and then listened.

Then looking at Jack, confirmed. "The spike has gone and it's all clear to beam everything up. They have two sets of signatures and we need to move away from the batteries to make extra sure. They will take them on the count of three after the ping on my radio."

As Jack nodded his okay, Lou confirmed and they started to move away from the batteries with their forcefields flickering green and no sign of the hoover carrying part. That would not be needed till they all got to SGC so Jack had decided not to say anything about it.

Knowing he couldn't be heard 'upstairs' Jack said as forcefully as he could. "Teal'c! Put me down now!" He was not going to be carried on to the spaceship or into Stargate Command. He would stand tall as every healthy General should … just hoped he could stop himself talking Ancient, or yawning and blamed that on Teal'c for being safe and comfortable.

Before releasing his charge Teal'c intoned seriously. "No tricks O'Neill. And you will rest against me if needs be."

They all heard the ping on Lou's radio, and silently counting three Jack said. "No tricks, but if I'm not on my feet they will keep me in an infirmary and I can't have that." and saw the batteries disappear.

"Indeed." Teal'c acknowledged, and letting the boy down added. "If needs be I will make them understand the situation and carry you into Atlantis."

As he steadied himself, Jack tried to ignore that particular picture growing in his mind, and then concentrated on being a strong wide awake general in a child's body, as he heard Lou call out. "Received and safe. On the count of three our turn."

And on the count of three ... they all felt the tingle ripple through them and disappeared from sight.

oxoxoxo

Thank you for taking the time and reading this ramble … reviews welcome.

As real life is taking over again at speed and my muse has things to sort out ... I can not say when the next up date will be ... only it will come.


	6. Chapter 6 High Flying Doctor

Schatze8210, sam6oosx and djenie – Thank you for take the time and giving me your reviews.

Hope you will enjoy this ramble.

Just a reminder to everyone this is all fiction, and for this chapter a tiny cross over with a certain person from NCIS team. That's right, don't own any of the characters they belong to their respective series and writers etc, … just muse playing for fun.

So … Jack needs a Doctor's clearance to get to Atlantis … that's going to be fun.

 **Chapter 6**

Feeling the deck beneath his feet and the beaming up area on the spaceship form around him, Jack registered the security team were armed and at the ready in case they were intruders rather than expected friends. Knew Teal'c, Lou and Jon were with him, and answered Colonel Reynolds' smart attention salute welcoming him on board, with his own just as smart attention acceptance salute. While hoping his childlike voice wouldn't crack or everything come out in fluent Ancient as he immediately commanded, in his best no nonsense General's tone. "No infirmary, doctors or cameras Colonel!"

Still standing to attention and ending his salute, Reynolds answered immediately and seriously. "Wouldn't think of it Sir." Before shaking his head and breaking into a huge smile as he relaxed to at ease stance. Not only relieved they were back safe and sound, but seeing was definitely believing strange things still happened around SG1 new or old.

That the blonde headed, cute innocent looking 5 year old dressed in air force BDUs who had just snapped off that perfect salute, was their respected ex Black Ops Colonel now General. And if let lose among the rest of his crew, regardless of their own hard-ass reputation, sex or age, would turn them into over protective people with a lot of 'ahh isn't he cute' flying around. Yep he could see it in the hard-ass reception team as they'd lowered their weapons in response to his nod that these were friends not deadly foe. But, counteracting all that cuteness was the depth of knowledge and edge in those dark brown eyes and 'that' tone in the child's words rather than voice … that told him his friend and their General was in there and in full command mode … Probably hating every moment of it so would come out with a cutting remark, and those earlier threats of punishment would be handed out once things were back to normal..

And was proved right by the child's commanding growl "Forcryingoutloud. Get over it. The other three have." ending with the very sharp demand of "Update on things. Now, not tomorrow Colonel! And guards this is private. Dismissed and no chatting to anyone ever!" Jack needed things to move on as he could feel waves of tiredness rolling over him, and that Ancient voice in the back of his mind was going up another gear, so less people around the better.

Bearing that in mind, and not wanting to end up an ungainly heap on the floor or being scooped up by Teal'c if he showed any sign of weakness, Jack started to walk out of the beaming area and over to the reception zone. He also eyed the higher than normal office type chairs there, wondering if he could scramble up on one with some dignity, he hadn't been a tall 5 year old size first time round and wasn't now ... And turned his full concentration back to the Colonel knowing he couldn't miss a word of his report and would have to make sure any comment didn't come out in Ancient.

Confirming Jack's order to the guards with a nod, Reynolds got his mind in gear by visualizing the full sized O'Neill rather than the child, and started his report. "Yes Sir. We will transport you down in ten minutes, the standard waiting time. So I think it's best if you rest here and I will relay any orders to Stargate Command from the Bridge.

General Landry is clearing the area for you, and gate travel has been halted with all teams back on base. He doesn't know about the cargo yet. I thought we should wait till it came on board in case you had more instructions. Three members of the NCIS team have arrived, the rest of the team are on standby at their office dealing with the updates via video, computer or phone links. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs immediately beamed over to the mountain with an officer and zat as you suggested. We decided there would be less hassle doing it from here rather than the armour down there. Meanwhile Forensics Specialist Abby Sciuto ..."

And was gently interrupted by a male voice, that though firm held a hint of playfulness mixed in a warm soft hint of a Scottish accent that came from outside their area. The person it belong to had been kept outside so he would be safe, if they had been interlopers and either shots were fired and or the whole area had immediately been sealed off from the rest of the spaceship. And was now coming in from the corridor that lead to the cargo bay while seamlessly carrying on Reynolds' report for him.

"Is dealing with the helicopter. She's already sifted through the usual bits of paper etc and has found some very interesting fingerprints in some usual and unusual places. I will not mention any names of course, but it does tie him and the helicopter together. There is also a nice modern flight box that records absolutely everything the moment a key is put in the door or engine is started. Guess the boss either doesn't trust them, wanted a record of the whole thing or is plain nosey. The crew up here are helping her send the relevant information down to Tim so he and the other two can follow up the leads that will seal the baddies fate. You can fill the thrill of the chase all around us." and gave a slight shake of his head as he brought his thoughts back on track and carried on.

"They are of course bearing in mind things might move quicker than you and Jethro expected, and plans might have changed especially if the pilot was in mid conversation when plucked from the sky, and those involved looking for a crash site can not find any wreckage. Abby doesn't think that would be likely, though how we explain that bit and the fact those two are now in the brig in a mountain is going to be interesting. Not that anyone is going to believe their stories once they are sentenced. In fact I doubt they will say anything about it, not wanting to be classed as mad by the other inmates or lawyers."

Then gave a softer chuckle as he added. "This is certainly a new one for you Jack my boy, and an interesting take on phrase second childhood." before turning serious again as he greeted the others in the group. "Teal'c, Jon nice to meet you again. You must be Lou, Jack's friend. The first time I met your General was in the mortuary at the Navy yard at witching hour. Put the lights on believing the room was empty to find the General, in uniform and Jethro were a sleep on the tables, most disconcerting … And was most relieved when they both moved instead of just Jethro… I often find him there … it was Halloween and turned out to be an interesting case. I'm Doctor Donald Mallard known as Ducky to my fellow workers and friends." and smiling at Lou's hint of a grin added. "Yes, heard all the jokes you can think of as well."

With that Lou resisted saying anything but gave a nod of greeting, and carried on moving their backpacks out the way, but kept them close enough for the journey to SGC.

Jack had spun round with a wide smile of greeting as soon as he'd heard the man's voice, and let that familiar soft accent and words sink in as the man joined them. And marvelled at the fact Ducky looked totally at home up here in the spaceship.

Returning Jack's smile and concentrating on the boy, Ducky immediately voiced the thoughts that crossed his mind. "You know Abby is always saying Gibbs has second sight, not that it keeps him out of trouble as you well know Jack. It seems to home in on the both of you, and tosses you back with different problems to be solved when it gets bored. But, Jethro does turn up when things get interesting down in the mortuary, so I'm inclined to agree with her. And, he was the one who insisted the team having a hush hush campfire session at his house, so we happened to be in the right place when the call came to be beamed up. Don't think us scrambling for the lift at the yard would have worked so well. And as Jethro always insists we have our 'go bags' with us, no time was lost in our journey up here.

It's a very weird sensation having all your molecules messed around then put back like that, but the view up here is amazing, if a little bit disconcerting at first. Of course, Tony and the others, Jimmy included, were a bit miffed they had to stay behind to take our updates and cover for us, especially as Vance can not know about this trip. So their unique talents are definitely needed down there...

"So you like flying high Ducky? The highest Mallard ever in this galaxy." Jack asked with a smile knowing it was all right to interrupt the flow. It was Ducky's way of dealing with the tensions around his job, though the stories were usually from his past or some interesting point regarding the body on the table ... and sighed. He could feel that gentle tone and words working on him… The man, with greying hair, light blue eyes behind thin wired rimmed glasses might look like a harmless, lovable uncle as he told his stories or looked at you. But Jack knew from experience Ducky was like the proverbial wise owl and crafty beyond words along with a stubborn streak that matched his and Gibbs … So he wasn't going to get out of it, and added as forcefully as he could. "No lights or needles."

Ducky smiled reassuringly still coming to terms with the child in front of him and said. "Technically I'm here to ground Abby, make sure she doesn't go all gooey over all this and the equipment in the hanger area. In fact a nice lady officer is doing that job at the moment. And of course, Jethro needs to know you are really all right and he knows you don't like doctors and will try to pull the wool over everyone's eyes so told me to do it. He even told General Landry that my word would be the final say in any matter. So I will do it, no lights or needles and I'll relay my report through Colonel Reynolds so will not be travelling down with you. Unless, of course I'm needed in my other guise because Gibbs has decided to kill Daniel rather than scold him for interfering with your plans, or has found out about your extra 'little' problem." Smiling at Jon's chuckle and Jack's smile Ducky added softly and with feeling. "I trust this is a short term thing and you will get back to normal."

"To know that we need to go to Atlantis as soon as possible DoctorMallard." Teal'c intoned with a respectful nod of his head, to which Ducky returned a nod rather than asking where that was, knowing that no one rushed Teal'c into explaining anything.

While Teal'c intoned, Jack glanced at Jon and Lou who became serious as the child ordered. "Update Reynolds then pass on the bare facts to Hank, especially regarding Devil's Waterfall's findings. Rest of SG1 and Cassie ready and packed for days stay rather than hours. We will use our ten minutes 'standing time' to put a new battery in the Gate. No one is to come near the gateroom during our beam down and our leaving, especially Gibbs. Inform Hank, as of now Gibbs has control of SG20 and the elite team I put together before I left, along with any transport they may need. Conventional rather than beaming, but Reynolds and Gibbs will make that final decision from upstairs. Lou, you'll stay in the Mountain, then with your team run things back at the cabin or as Reynolds needs you. Remind Hank there is to be no contact between DC, Atlantis or the IOA before we start up the Gate to go or about this mission, you know why. "

Jon nodded, as he knew the last remark was directed at him, and then started to walk along the corridor to the main part of the spaceship knowing Lou and Reynolds would follow him.

Reynolds gave a nod of acknowledgement to Jack then wanting all the news, caught up quickly and asked. "Who's going to look after him if this isn't a short term thing? Your his closest relative..

Was interrupted by Jon's very sharp "No way! He's lethal. Can you imagine him in a class of …." The rest of his comment was lost as they went out of earshot of the group left behind.

oxoxo

Jack sighed, guessing the rest of Jon's comment and knowing he was probably right.

While Teal'c giving him a slight but respectful bow, intoned seriously. "You are welcome to live among my Jaffa family till this is sorted O'Neill. They will welcome a warrior brother of your calibre. And as you know the younger children now play several games you enjoyed showing them."

Jack looked at his friend and voiced his other fear for the very first time. "You might get diaper and bottle duties if the gate reduces me again."

At that Teal'c couldn't stop his hint of a smile, but his voice was sincere as he intoned. "In deed and it will be an honour."

Knowing this was getting too grave, Jack immediately turned to Dr Mallard and concentrating on getting it out perfectly, asked. "So Ducky, what did you think of our planet from the viewing room?"

Though disturbed by the conversation and knowing deflection when he heard it, Ducky played along by answering. "Very beautiful and something I never ever expected to see for myself. I was thinking a photo in my office…

"Well, your patients will never let on." Jack butted in with a smile, and as Teal'c had second guessed his need. He allowed the Jaffa to pick him up so he could sit on the chair without mishap, and added. "Perhaps a mallard flying by, with or without hat and goggles... So everyone would just assume it's a fun print, Abby could have one Goth style and Gibbs ... well one with a wooden base or boat and his name in the corner. We've got a good artist up here who does them for the crew's families, his favourite is cartoon style so no one guesses the truth."

Ducky gave a gentle chuckle liking the idea, then settling the chair next to Jack, added. "I hope you might let the rest of the team have a trip up here...

"Or Tony will drive you nuts with hinted jokes or film references." Jack butted in and then answered seriously. "Once I'm back to size and the case downstairs is over."

"So you **do** know it's short term." Ducky asked gently nudging things in the right direction, knowing it was not quite the right time to hold the boy's wrist and confirm one of his fears … the boy had a high temperature ... and wondered if he was hiding something else.

Standing next to Jack while watching them both closely, Teal'c explained his earlier comment. "O'Neill needs to go to Atlantis, an Ancient city in the Pegasus Galaxy. It is calling to him as the equipment there will heal him."

Ducky looked at Teal'c and knew the warrior was not telling a story, wondered just how long that would take and returned his attention to Jack, restated gently. "That is a very long way. And I need to take your pulse, so you can go."

"That may not be wise DoctorMallard." Teal'c butted in, giving Jack a long silent look. He knew his friend was having trouble speaking so the Doctor could understand, and didn't want to voice his main fear just yet.

Jack nodded before promptly dodging the issue for the moment by glancing at the doctor and asking. "How's Edward?"

Ducky smiled and answered. "Getting on nicely. Will be home from hospital next week. He's looking forward to being your driver again when he's fully recovered. Has been chatting to your reserve driver so they've probably thought up a few new tricks in case someone tries again."

"I'm glad, I don't want to lose either of them. Have you named the day yet?" Jack asked and saw the flash of indecision in the Doctor's eyes … he knew it wasn't for lack of love for the lady concerned or her for him … they'd been given a second chance after years apart. And knowing Ducky had had a heart attack a few years ago added softly. "You're recent check up makes you worried you might be a burden or leave her a widow again."

Ducky shook his head in wonder, the man had reversed their places and had read so much in such a short time and admitted gently. "There's a small heart defect that will cause trouble rather than might, and can not be rectified by an operation or drugs. I know rest and care will give me more time but I've never been one for sitting around doing nothing and nor is she. I've not told her or the others yet."

Jack nodded thinking of the possibilities ..

Knowing his warrior brother, and having flashbacks of Jack collapsing in his arms after healing Master Bra'tcs grave injuries when he'd had the Ancient knowledge the first time, Teal'c immediately butted in quickly and gravely. "O'Neill it is unwise. You have a body of a child this time round."

Jack looked back at him and said firmly. "He saved my driver's life and deserves to live with the one he loves and without fear or worry. It's not a big heal, or dangerous for me as I know how to control it. We can't go unless he gives the all clear ... **and**... I will not leave till this is done."

Teal'c sighed knowing he would not win this fight, and added gravely. "I will carry you straight to Atlantis if you should sleep."

"I know." Jack answered, and then turning to Ducky added. "You may feel a hot tingling ripple through you as you take my pulse. Do not leave go, just let it happen and you will be fine. ... Might have to find a new doctor for another or future check ups though."

As Jack held out his wrist to Ducky, Teal'c added softly. "O'Neill's Ancient gene and knowledge is taking over his body and mind. It will enable him to heal you as you touch him. He needs to hide this fact from everyone especially those on earth, now and when he gets back. But if he sleeps now and it is reported I doubt we will come back from Atlantis."

Ducky nodded, his mind racing with implications and hope, as well as the determination in the boy's voice to do it, and took a breath then let it out silently to calm himself. Then, trusting the General he'd classed as a friend, he gently took hold of the little wrist and found the pulse point. Noted the feverish heat coming from the boy and started to count the beats … realised they were very fast, and felt the flash of something rippling up his arm. Could feel it's warmth encasing him as it flowed up through his heart and the rest of his body, before just as quickly disappearing leaving a strong steady heartbeat behind.

Shaking his head and blinking Ducky realised he was still holding the boy's wrist, and Jack was looking back at him with complete understanding and nodded to him. Taking a second or two to gather his thoughts Ducky knew they needed to move things on quickly, and rechecking his findings before letting go of the boy's wrist said quietly. "That was an amazing feeling, so gentle and healing thank you. Though I'm not sure what tale to spin to my fellow doctor next time I see him." He added with a smile.

"A faulty machine perhaps or the old whisky at night story. If Gibbs asks don't lie to him, it's not worth the hassle." Jack said, then added gently. "And, you'll not be left alone when her time comes."

Before Ducky could say anything, their attention was draw to the others who were walking towards them, and now the group were within visual and hailing distance Lou called out. "They are beaming the batteries down now and I've warned General Landry we've got the toys to move them, so no touching. You ready to go, been passed by the good doctor." he ended, before quickly turning his attention to Ducky, and having found out the man's job with the team added with a smile. "Must be a change to have your patient alive and chatting. Can't say normal though as Jack's not that." And got the distinct feeling he'd just put his foot in it so added heatedly. "What?"

Knowing he had to stop that question in it's tracks Ducky turned his attention to Colonel Reynolds and gently but authority said. "Jack's pulse was racing and he did have a temperature, but both have steadied out to normal now. So, I believe it is imperative that he gets to Atlantis as soon as possible. Warn General Landry the waiting time should be shortened if Teal'c feels it is necessary."

Reynolds sighed, wondering how the General was going to everyone else giving him orders as it seemed to be open day for it, then added. "I'll pass the information on as we beam Jack down. Teal'c you may have to enforce the need for speed. They've not been able to contact the planet again so Daniel hasn't got the information he says he needs, and General Landry wasn't too pleased with Jon's very short explanation of finding the battery store behind a waterfall as well as the we've got no photos of the area. Hopefully one of the scientist down there explaining about forcefield interference will be good enough." He paused as his radio buzzed for his attention.

He acknowledge it, listened then added into it. "I need to speak to the General as they beam down so patch me through on this radio." then added to the group. "The batteries have arrived safely. So if you would like to step into the area with your bags stacked behind you rather than carrying them, we will beam you down into the gate room. Centre spot so you will not squash the others waiting for you or sit on the batteries, they will be near the gate but out of range when it opens. So will need moving up the ramp and through the gate, Lou said the forcefields will take care of that problem so FRED will not be needed.

Doctor Mallard if you would remain seated you can watch them go and be on hand to speak to the General if needs be."

Ducky nodded acceptance, then smiled as Teal'c quickly scooped Jack off the chair so he could carry him rather than put him down so he could walk, and the child's silent look of disgust. While Lou and Jon casually gathered up the bags and walked over to the beaming down area and sorted themselves out.

Trying to hid his own smile Reynolds added. "Teal'c, General Landry expects to see Jack on his feet. He's worried what the President is going to say when he finds out about this whole thing, so seeing you carrying him like that is not going to help matters."

With great reluctance Teal'c put Jack down but kept him close, and as he stood next to Jon said so only he could hear. "O'Neill has healed DoctorMallard's heart murmurer and in doing so has steadied his own condition."

"Ah crap." Jon sighed

"In deed." Teal'c also sighed.

Jack looked up at them both and said loudly in his childlike huff. "I'm fine." then looking across at Reynolds added firmly. "Beam us down and no extra messages other than the ones we agreed on. Quietly monitor downstairs to make sure nothing gets back to IOA or the President till either we get back or Gibbs gives the all clear. As far as everyone is concerned I am full size and pissed off." and hoped Reynolds hadn't heard Teal'c's comment, but knew if he had it would be kept off the record and to himself.

Reynolds nodded then buzzed the command desk and said to both teams. "In place and you have a go." then he was patched through to SGC, and the beaming process began and added. "General Landry, Doctor Mallard has given the all clear for gate travel to Atlantis as soon as possible with Teal'c enforcing that order. General O'Neill's pulse and temperature are normal at the moment but have been known to fluctuate so time is of the essence."

And smiled at the short comment from the General, then added. "I would be grateful if you let us know when they have gone through the gate, Walter… Over and Out." knowing that the General had already left his post, no doubt to check it really was Jack down there ... and wished they could see it.

Turning to Ducky who though smiling was shaking his head at the sight of seeing the group disappear, Reynolds said. "They've arrived safely. Now we wait for news and I'll patch it through to the cargo area. I've no doubt Abby watched the batteries disappear."

Getting up, Ducky could feel his strength had definitely returned and his mind was clearer so in his gentle Scottish accent commented easily. "The only difference between him and Jethro is one has been earth bound till now while the other has a lot more staff and possibly two galaxies to take care of. They both give the same loyalty to friends and staff, and you might want to batten down the hatches or put ear plugs in while I bring Abby up to date, missing out Jack's size factor of course. If she'd been here he would have been hugged to death."

Reynolds laughed, remembering his first impression of a young exuberant student in a red jumpsuit and black pigtails, over excited at being in space and the view of earth. Which was soon cancelled out by her dark intelligent eyes and questions as she took everything in her still excited stride, as well as the obvious respect the other two gave her proved she was not a student at all. And added. "I'll warn the crew. You should also make sure all important information has been transmitted down to the others, because if Jack is unable to use the Gate for any reason. He'll be beamed back up here and we will take him there without waiting to beam you or Abby down. All Jon has to do is to flick his radio switch twice and I'll do it immediately."

With a nod Ducky quickened his pace back to the cargo area saying quietly. "I have no doubt you will." And wondered just how quickly you could get from one galaxy to another in the spaceship … and what story Tony or Gibbs would spin if they actually went …

oxoxo

Thank you for reading this ramble, comments always welcome.

Also not sure when muse and real life will pull into the same harbour during the next couple of months as they are busy ones … so might be a long wait.

Whatever you do take care and enjoy


	7. Chapter 7 - The Gate Room Part 1

Amber, dpdp, djenie and Schatze8210 thank you for your kind reviews glad you are enjoying it. Also thanks to anyone reading this story.

As this chapter seems to be growing legs and running, as well as time is going way too fast I have decided to put it in two chapters. Sorry I can not promise a quick up date on the second … yep part real life is also running at a pace so muse has to squeeze into the gaps.

Jack arrives in the Gate Room part 1.

 **Chapter 7**

The Gate Room of Stargate Command was buzzing with guarded expectation having just received six ZPMs, which could blow them all to kingdom-come if handled wrongly, as well as curiosity as to what was coming next as the group started to materialize. With Jon and Teal'c to his left and right and Lou standing behind him, making a protective half circle without actually touching him, Jack could feel the gentle hum of the closed down Gate rippling through his body as the process finished. And hoped it was just his smaller size making it feel stronger than usual, and it or he wouldn't/couldn't set or start anything off. Then, shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind knowing time was running out, he checked the room and people out.

Noted there weren't any sneaky doctors waiting to jump him and the two security guards were stood down, but still ready for danger/action. That all the batteries with their forcefields gently flickering on standby, had been beamed down near the ramp but out of danger and Siler was already 'sniffing' round them.

Hearing Lou's short sharp "Don't touch! They are on standby and I've got the handset!' from above and behind him, he silently sighed, hating that reminder of his new size. Then grinned as the Sargent had jumped back away from the batteries then looked round at them. And wondered when did weird become common place, as there wasn't any sign shock or fear in Siler's expression at seeing a child in the group that had just beamed in from 'upstairs', only acceptance of the order 'not to touch'.

Satisfied he didn't need to say anything Jack glanced in the other direction and noted ... Cam, Vala and Cassie were; a) in a group, and b) there were six backpacks near them, so everything was ready to go. Also though he didn't like it, he needed to check out if any small clothes had been packed for him, his adult ones were already in Atlantis as no one had taken them off 'Fred' when he had been delayed. Taking in Cam's twitch of a smile, he knew he couldn't call the man out on it … Yeah, might have a badge that said 'General', but he was the wrong size and voice for it… Yeah squeaking would be soo embarrassing … So gave him a glare and a shake of his head instead.

Seeing the man lose that 'twitch' and come to attention, he immediately smiled reassuringly at Cassie, having noted her startled gasp, anxious and a little wide eyed expression … And realised it wouldn't mean a thing to her, as she only saw a five year old child instead of her loved adult 'uncle'. Before he could decide what might help her or stop an emotional rush or hug from her, he saw Vala, who was dressed in her usual way-out clothes rather than the normal casual uniform of the others, own surprised expression turn to sudden understanding, and then she gently restrained Cassie with a hand on her shoulder and quiet words, that only the two could hear.

Glad of her quick wits and kindness Jack nodded his thanks to her, and knew from experience there would be lots of penetrating remarks later. Now though, the last thing he needed was a hug to give or take reassurance from Cassie. It was taking a lot of effort to maintain who he was, rather than totally slipping into the Ancient child with abilities to heal and way too much knowledge … ancient or modern ... in his mind. He'd managed to build up a natural barrier between himself and Teal'c so when they touched his power stayed within him, but he wasn't sure how well it worked around anyone else. Though, he would like to give Teal'c a completely healed body he deserved, he knew the new Jaffa Council and brothers would turn it against him … And stopped those thoughts as he heard Hank's steady footsteps coming down the metal stairs from the command area.

Knowing he couldn't slip up from now on Jack immediate came to attention as he channelled new thoughts. While also silently mentally running through who would be left in the command area. - An unknown officer to act as 'runner' and Walter standing by the control centre, checking all normal communications and of course be ready to fire up the Gate when needed. - And silently huffed, as it was only one person on the stairs, so a crucial figure was missing … Though as there were six bags ready to go he hoped the man was at least inside the area. That they wouldn't have to open the heavy doors and go hunting … Feeling Teal'c and Jon tense up, Jack reckoned they had realised as he had …that Doctor Daniel Jackson was not in sight or the man on the stairs.

As Hank's solid reassuring figure stopped in front of them, confirming his thoughts, Jack looked up at him and demanded sharply. "Where is he?" And was relieved it came out properly, even though the childlike high pitch still grated through his mind as he expected his normal adult tone when he spoke. Though of course, having to look up at everyone else and the buzzing in his mind should give him the biggest hint he was not his normal self … but, it didn't.

In spite of the situation Hank smiled, keeping back the witty remark that was on the tip of his tongue. He knew his boss and friend didn't need it. Jack wanted the dependable head of SGC and sort of father figure for everyone there, who could still hold authority and ply his quick mind when out of the ordinary happened. Just like now, and answered calmly. "When those batteries appeared he scurried up to my office for some books he forgot to pack and insisted Atlantis will need. I've informed him it's a **very** short visit, and if this universe and I allow it, he might go on the one you fought very hard for. Unfortunately he's still got the stubborn streak about it not being his fault and it was the right thing to do. Having a snarling NCIS Agent Gibbs come storming through here, seems to have helped the man to come to his some of his senses at least."

And getting used to the person in front of him, Hank shook his head then admitted with a smile. "I've definitely been around you too long this week Jack, you were dead right that man's like an Alsatian. Looks that deceive but has a bark and stare that goes through you regardless of rank, I'd hate to be on the end of his bite. But guess you have as you came here, and you are two of a kind so it must have been some verbal fight. He doesn't know about your size problem or he might have gone for Jackson's throat. As for those two in the brig, they are singing and asking for protection, amazingly not from Gibbs. Don't know where we are going to put them though. I wish you could have explained your reasons for coming early and your fears, understand why you couldn't. I did argue your point with the President but we both know Daniel did a good job on him."

Jack thought for a moment picking out his friend's needs, then mindful of the pitfalls said carefully. "I know you did. Alpha site brig has got a forcefield as well as a farm they can work at, so check that idea with them and Gibbs... Are SG20 and the other team ready for him? And we need to go through the gate to Atlantis as soon as possible. Don't stop me."

Quickly noting it was the ideal solution and Jack was completely 'on song', so would have a backup plan to his situation. Hank gave a slight nod of acceptance then so everyone knew the situation commented truthfully. "Wouldn't dream of it. I suspect Reynolds would beam you up if I tried, with Jon giving him the signal to do so, via his radio." Noting Jon's nod of admission, Hank smiled and finished. "Right. What do I tell the President when he comes through for his Atlantis report?"

Without looking at Jack or hesitation Jon immediately answered for him. "That either of the Gates are being recalibrated so can't be contacted and you'll ring him when there is news from them."

With a slight smile Hank commented. "Thought that one might be getting a bit too old to use on this President."

Jon again jumped in. "Yes, but its often true so he'll buy it. And the books here will confirm it as everyone in the mountain understands the situation and codes."

Hank inwardly sighed knowing that was true, then turning his attention back to Jack stated. "At least I can say you are in Atlantis, and if he asks after SG1 can say they are off world on a mission. He doesn't know about the two 'guests' in the brig so there shouldn't be any problem there. Of course, whatever action Gibbs is going to take might mean he doesn't call at all, will be too busy with the fallout. Miss Frazer explained they've put a cover story in place before they turned up here so we will keep an eye on their apartment for them.

The two teams in the briefing room are suited up and waiting for Gibbs to join them. Then I assume Reynolds will beam them up and over to where ever they need to go to clean up that top secret mess you got tangled up in. The fact the rest of SG1, Miss Frazer and Jon are here made me realise our other alien refugees and workmates are safely tucked away on Alpha site." And eyeing the child and realising it had been done over the past two weeks added. "You did that very neatly. I'm meant to be running the place and I missed it till today. No doubt 'upstairs' and Reynolds are secure."

Again, Jon without looking down at Jack for any sign of any kind answered instantly. "Yes to both. And because he was beamed up this morning Gibbs gave Reynolds Jack's emergency sealed orders. If that had not happened you would have been giving the information and orders. He'll act as back up for them and for here if necessary, Alpha site is the back door exit etc. If this round up fails it won't be safe for any of our group to come back, so Atlantis may have to be our base and Alpha site would protect or find a new homes for the ones there."

Hank sighed and looking at Teal'c asked. "This double act been going on for long or has the cat suddenly got Jack's tongue?"

"I do not see any feline animal attached GeneralLandry, nor can Jon and O'Neill read each others thoughts. But they do know how each other thinks and act in any situation, it is also obvious when they are together. Which makes life interesting and to the an innocent viewer confusing." Teal'c intoned with a slight bow.

As Hank smiled understanding the undertone in Teal'c's comments, as well as the verbal slight of hand that was being played. Lou's quiet chuckle nearly covered Jon and Jack huffs at being used in that manner. Teal'c ignored them all, and looking across at Jon added in a slightly more defined tone. "I believe we should deal with the three ZPMs we will take with us. And put a new one in the gate so we have a direct line to Atlantis while we wait for DoctorDanielJackson to finally turn up." Then glancing at Lou, he finished. "It would be wise for you to move them to the bottom of the ramp and show SargentSiler how your machine is used. He can practice on the empty one after you have stored the others safely away."

Watching Lou immediately get a handset type gadget out of his backpack and then head over to Siler, General Landry commented quietly to Jack. "See you have the same trouble I do today, every one else giving the orders or ordering me regardless of my rank. Though in your case size and voice obviously don't help matters." Seeing a twitch of a smile from the 'boy', and hoping he would get the truth from his friend Hank added. "Doctor Mallard said you are all right to travel, is that true?" But then forgot about wanting an answer as he could feel tension building in step up and like everyone else his attention drawn to the group of six ZPMs and the activity around them.

There, under Lou's guidance with Siler dutifully watching over his shoulder, three forcefields buzzed into life lighting up in a single colour of red. Then they then linked together as one and rose a couple of inches above the ground, hovered for a moment before silently gliding into place at the bottom of the ramp. Instead of powering down in standby mode they stayed in a static hover position with the red forcefield toning down into a gentle glow around them.

With a nod of satisfaction Lou checked the handset … the picture now showed the three batteries in front of a miniature Stargate, with a green dotted line pulsating into it's centre. He reckoned from the information he'd got from it so far, it would have shown him if anything was wrong, and as the 'Go' button was flashing green, all he would need to do was to press it, when they were linked to Atlantis and they knew the shield was down. Looking up at the main group he nodded that everything was okay, before checking to see where Jon was.

Jon had moved quietly into place beside the other three ZPMs, and like Lou had a device in his hand, but was using that as a cover so no one would know he was using his mind to give the orders as he had in the cave. With that added thrill he watched a forcefield flicker into red while the others stayed yellow and then hover, obviously waiting for the next order. Not wanting to ask Jack, he thought about renewing the old one for the Gate, then walked behind it trying to look as though he was in command ... as it lead him to the left-hand side of the Gate near where the frame rested on the ground. Then settled itself a couple of feet in front of it and the forcefield shut-down completely, making Jon check over at Jack for a reaction of any kind. He reckoned regardless of size Jack would have to do the rest as the Gate's surface looked as it usually did… a smooth surface.

He just caught Jack's slight nod before his attention like everyone else's was drawn once again to the clatter of footsteps on the metal stairs from the command area above. As well as Teal'c answering Hanks' question on Jack's behalf with an intoned. "He will be, once we are in Atlantis. GeneralLandry."

Hank, realising he wasn't going to get over that particular high 'stone' wall gave up the fight, and got ready to see just how much Daniel Jackson had accepted his earlier orders. But by the amount of books the man was carrying and expression on his face as he came into view, but was still on the stairs ... not a lot. And wondered if this was going to be an argument between the Doctor and Teal'c rather than Jack ...

And was stopped by Jack's childlike but commanding voice saying. "You're going to observe and explain what has happened. So, those books will not be needed Doctor Jackson."

Everyone in the room regardless of background straightened to attention at that tone … except Daniel, he finished coming down the stairs hugging his books and exclaiming. "You know they are needed to help me explain to them what they are doing in Atlantis. What happened to you is not my fault and if this hadn't happened we wouldn't have found the ZPMs, which they need there and I can show them …

"Daniel!" Jack barked, which still continued as a child's commanding bark rather than a lot of squeaks as he carried on. "This **is** your fault. And I hope we went to **that** planet because of a mad idea you had, and not one planted by an email from someone on earth or DC. Also, the people in Atlantis have been working there long enough to know what they are doing. **So** , you will watch and learn from them and not the other way around."

Feeling vulnerable and angry that once again he was being sidelined and no one was willing to trust his knowledge of the past, Daniel bit back. "Logical reasons from things learnt on other missions told me we needed to go to the planet when we did. If we had not the people would still be in the dark about the machine…

Jack immediately spat back. "They were not in danger and knew it was a self destruct machine Daniel. That's why it was behind protected screens, under lock and key ..."

"No!" Daniel cut in. "It said it was the giver of life through out the universe to ensure the defeat of it's enemies. And you belittled me in front of their leaders. You're doing it now. You've never trusted me…

Knowing they were out of time and he had to get past Daniel's self-imposed barriers, Jack was too angry to be careful so exclaimed sharply. "I don't know which of your many past possessions has got into your obstinate, 'I know everything and not trust anyone' streak. **But** it's got to stop **now**! I may disagree with you past and present **but** I trust you. We all do **and** you know it.

I did **not** belittle you. Just reminded them you could get carried away in your enthusiasm so needed to take that into account. Before that you and I discussed **it** all **in** **private**. **You** said you understood and promised not to go over time or into that special room, because we didn't know if Merlin had left any unknown triggers in your system. **And** , I wouldn't go in the building with you in case my Ancient Gene affected any of the other bits they had in there. **But,** you obviously lied to my face. Just as you lied to Teal'c about not receiving my email about needing you both at my cabin, and you told me you were too busy so don't ask again. You were not busy on that downtime were you?"

Ignoring Daniel's darker looks or attempt to but in, Jack carried on. " **Yes!** That machine would give new life, after it had blown the planet up … Been a new big bang with new planets and life in the distant future. We've got a destruct machine to collapse the mountain and stop the Gate from working. And we've both come across other machines that have taken people's lives/energy to keep their planet safe. When I rushed in and dragged you out I could feel the countdown working and mentally screamed at it to turn off. And, the Gate obviously needed a boast to protect their lives so it took the energy it needed from me as I went in. You can't get in touch with it now because it's either rebooting or the planet went boom. Hopefully within a protective shield or we will feel it when any shock waves have travelled through space and possibly hits us. You'll have to ask Colonel Carter about that when you see her. **If** we had done as I asked and waited till I came back from Atlantis none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that! You've found the batteries because of me. So I was right to do it now." Daniel shouted back angry and desperate, while trying to ignore a little voice in the back of his mind.

Everyone in the Gate room were silently watching the tense battle between the two and saw the child who was obviously seething, take a breath as he hit back at the last comment exclaiming. " **Yes I** **do**. Teal'c would have been with us so you would not have crossed the barrier and got into the protected room. You, completely ignored Cameron's instructions and been belittling him ever since Colonel Carter went to Atlantis and didn't take you. As I told you it was not her call to make and I didn't block your bid. As for the batteries we would have got them earlier if you had come to the cabin the first time I phoned you or later when I emailed you and Teal'c …

"You should have told me they were Ancient stones. You've always been closer to Jon than you ever were with me ..." Daniel exploded.

"Dammit Daniel you know that is not true. Yes, I'm close to Jon because he is part of me and needs me. He needs our SG1 family as do I. We always will no matter where we are. I couldn't trust anyone at DC at work or at home, that's why I played things down, but did put enough in so you would know exactly what you were looking at. The President ordered my silence then and after the kidnapping attempt, peoples lives were and are at risk. And unlike some people, I could not change his damn mind. As for cutting you out. You were the one who refused ...

" **You must cease this argument immediately!** " Teal'c commanded the pair, in a tone that would have stopped a whole army of Jaffa soldiers in their tracks .… and made the others in the Gate room more uneasy than they had been.

The pair stopped … and in the brittle silence left there, Jack looked up at Teal'c and still in the heat of the argument demanded. "Why?! I was just getting into my stride and getting somewhere."

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned and immediately added gravely. "You are both arguing in fluent Ancient. And as you are starting to glow O'Neill we should leave right away."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack spat out, realising everyone there now knew his secret, even if only Teal'c, Jon and of course Daniel, understood what was being said. Also from Teal'c's expression and Daniel's splutters ... he'd probably just modernized it. So seething he stomped off towards a slightly worried Jon and the battery by the Gate, knowing he needed a bigger outlet than curing Ducky had given him to get rid of the Ancient knowledge's energy that was building up inside him, and that had to be the Gate… and then Atlantis of course.

Like the others Hank was shocked by what had just happened, and watching the glowing child stomp off knew he'd just been out manoeuvred regarding the next argument, and seriously wondered how wise he was doing this. But, knew he had to take this little bull by the horns so commanded. "General O'Neill! I do not want a 5 year old's temper tantrum with the threat to blowing us up. You know both of you can not go off world at the same time, especially now we have the power to use the chair again. Jon will be safe in the mountain till you …" then stopped as the child turned round to face him, and felt a shiver run through him. Because in the glowing child's brown eyes and attitude he could see the stubbornness of the adult General that had saved not only his team but the planet and other races many times.

Getting near his goal Jack could feel some of the excess energy seep away even though the Gate was in it's usual stand-by mode and showed not outward change. Seeing Jon's hand going up to his radio, Jack immediately shook his head to stop him, he couldn't be beamed out, the Gate was the only way for both of them. On hearing Hank's use of his rank rather than calling him Jack, he stopped, and letting his adult mind and determination take over, then turned to face him. Seeing the faint shiver run through the man Jack knew the fight was nearly over and he would win.

He also couldn't miss Teal'c talking to Daniel, who was blustering and looking shocked, and hoped his warrior brother was not giving away any secrets to get through to the man. Then clearing his buzzing mind with two commands … translation and open the panel for the new battery, he said "Not that petty to threaten anyone Hank, and no one is in danger here. **But** we are going together. Jon is my clone and needs Atlantis to heal him as it heals me, and stops this happening to either of us again. When the Gate opens you can explain that the batteries in their own carrying forcefield are coming through, followed by SG1 old and new and Daniel will explain everything." And paused.

As Hank, with a surprised expression nodded acceptance, and then in awe commented. "The Gate is translating in your adult voice even though it is in shut down, and you are not glowing so much. Don't over do it."

Jack nodded his thanks for that, then rising his voice ordered. "Walter! Stand back from the console for now."

Hearing the "Aye Sir." and the fact he had everyone's attention … well half attention as Teal'c was still talking to Daniel, Jack turned his attention to the other group and ordered. "Cameron, Vala arm up, keep it causal but on guard as you'll be on point. Jon, you will be with Daniel and Cassie in that order armed and on guard. I will be with Teal'c, he'll be on our six also armed. We need to make sure ..." and stopped as everyone's attention was drawn to the hurried footsteps sounding on the metal stairs from the command area.

oxoxo

As soon as Jack had stomped away Teal'c intoned quietly and in Ancient. "We decided it was wise to keep up our knowledge of the language after you had taught us it in the loop. As you refused to join our group when asked because Jon was with us, we saw no reason to inform you. As you can see O'Neill has the Ancient abilities again and **that** is your doing. As I can not trust you in your present form I will ask for a different escort in future."

Daniel tried to bluster he'd not changed, but Teal'c sharply cut him off by adding. "The true DoctorJackson would not lie to me or O'Neill as you have done. When you have become your proper-self and accept Jon completely, I will be honoured to accompany you to see both O'Neills at the cabin that was left to them by their mentor. Who gave the original his name so he could enter the Air Force and later the cabin so he would have roots free from his past."

Though shocked Daniel's natural curiosity picked up that nugget of information and tucked it away, as well as subconsciously taking in Jack's voice and words. He would have blustered for more information but knowing he had to keep up with the Jaffa's words in Ancient stopped him.

Finding keeping up in Ancient and listening to what else was going on difficult, Teal'c slipped back into their natural speaking language but kept his same tone and attitude as he carried on. "It is time to stop hitting out at the world and accept your true feelings regarding ValaMalDoran. Her quick wit and intelligence works well with yours as you well know from our past missions. She also grounds you in a similar way O'Neill and ColonelCarter have done in the past. If you do so, you will both flourish as you should." And stopped and glanced over at Jack and what he was saying, knowing it would be wrong to reveal what he knew about the future DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran could have together.

Wanting to rebel at those words of wisdom and the way Teal'c had suddenly shifted attention, Daniel could feel something shift in the back of his busy mind. As though things were clunking into place and couldn't help finding it really weird seeing Jack as a child while hearing his adult voice coming from the Gate. And as what Jack was inferring hit home he spluttered. "He can't mean Atlantis and Sam are in danger can he?"

"It appears so." Teal'c intoned then added quietly. "And if there he could take over Atlantis if needs be." And like everyone else their attention was drawn to the footsteps on the metal staircase.

Instead of just waiting and watching, Teal'c quickly slipped his rucksack off his shoulders and retrieved two things from it. The first he handed to Daniel saying quietly. "O'Neill wanted you to have this to replace your books while at Atlantis. If he is unavailable to show you how it works he believes ColonelJohnShepard will be able to do so."

Surprised by it and the comment, Daniel had to put his pile of books down to receive a slim hand-held Ancient computer gizmo that Jack had picked up at the Waterfall, and couldn't stop the thrill of feeling it in his hands. As well as the familiar buzz that cleared anything else from his mind by flooding it with all the possibilities the Ancients used it for, what it might hold ...

While Teal'c shifted his rucksack back in place and concealed the Zat he had taken out of it, by his side. He was ready to move and to use it, should the person on the stairs try and stop them from going to Atlantis. He already knew GeneralLandry was no longer a threat, and the Gate was the only option to get to Atlantis to save O'Neill.

Oxoxo

Thank you for taking the time and reading this ramble … reviews welcome.

Hope to see you at the next up date… when it comes.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2 - Leaving the Gate Room

Thanks everyone for reading this story so far and especially to dpdp, schatze8210 and djenie for your reviews, glad you are enjoying the ramble.

Part 2 - Leaving the Gate Room

 **Chapter 8**

The man walking down the stairs into the very charged atmosphere of the Gate room, was early thirties, dark haired and wearing a black combat suit with the rip-off arm patches showing he was with the special security detail. Getting to the bottom he stopped and silently saluted General Landry and waited for his attention.

Relieved for their own reasons, it was not Special Agent Gibbs, both Jack and Hank let out very quiet sighs, before Hank took charge by asking briskly. "Colonel Jones is there a problem with SG20 or your elite group?"

Taking stock of the situation and realising why the Gate room had been 'locked down' Colonel Jones immediately reported. "No sir. But Special Agent Gibbs asked me to pass on a message to General O'Neill as I wouldn't let him do it himself." and promptly turned his attention to the child standing in front of the Stargate and without any hesitation added. "Sir, It is confirmed with firm evidence that the new members A and F on the IOA Committee, were the leak and why the Senator tried the kidnapping and then the attempt on your life this morning. Also Richard Woolsey is not involved in anyway so there is no threat to or from Atlantis. With the mountain secure and the extra help from ourselves and Colonel Reynolds, all aspects will be covered immediately and as you wanted.

Agent Gibbs also doubts Atlantis will be required as extra or emergency cover so you can carry out your ceremonial duties as required, and he will fill you in on the outcome of the operation here when you are given permission to return." Seeing General Landry's slight twitch of a smile and the child shrug his shoulders, Colonel Jones addressed them both as he finished his statement. "Sirs. He is in the other communications room linked to his team at Navy Yard and Colonel Reynolds 'upstairs', so will join us for our final briefing as soon as he's finished."

Feeling the ripple of relief that Atlantis was safe and still under their command Jack nodded his acceptance of that order. While also acknowledging having to 'read in' those two new IOA members instead of Paul Davis had unknowingly blown his cover of a low unimportant General to what he really was, to the Senator and hence the kidnapping attempt etc. But that 'reading in' had also lead to his own extra meeting with Gibbs and his team because the downfall of the original IOA pair and the sudden signed up appearance of A and F that hadn't felt right. And, now they had that elusive damning link and evidence that would bring the whole sorry group and the ones in the shadows to justice ... within the next few hours if things went right.

Admiring the hard working NCIS team, regretting he wouldn't be in at the 'kill', and knowing the Gate wouldn't let it come out in Ancient or a childish squeak, Jack came to attention and ordered. "Colonel. None of what you are seeing leaves this room. That includes both teams up there, as well as Gibbs and his team when you meet them. Again, the shutters stay down and he stays up there at all costs. As Reynolds will not beam you out till we have gone through the Gate Gibbs can brief you all as he waits. Walter or General Landry will inform you all when we have arrived on Atlantis.

Your personal brief from me, that can not be countermanded by any one else on or off this planet. Is to keep Gibbs safe at all cost. Then return him to the mountain as soon as the round up is over for a full briefing, medical and safe keeping."

As the Colonel flinched a bit at that command, Hank realised there something deeper going on and exclaimed. "Jack!?"

Immediately turning his attention back to the General, Jack tried to keep any glee out of his voice as he said. "You wanted back up for The Chair while Jon and I are off world. Didn't you."

And failed, because hearing it and seeing Jon breaking into a smile, Hank felt the penny drop … hard … and exclaimed. "You want me to tell Special Agent Jethro Gibbs he's … Ancient!" then added heatedly "He'll not only growl he'll bite!" remembering how the man had only taken a second to adjust to materializing in the Gate room before following the Airman to see to the men in the brig. And had growled at him and Daniel for not only letting Jack off world but obviously losing him when he got back. Hoping his so called friend was just getting payback or breaking the tension in a very serious situation, Hank asked cautiously. "How do you know he is?"

With Jon now chuckling in the background and after a childish grin lit up Jack's face as he remembered the scene. Jack then turned serious and letting his adult voice come through the Gate explained. "We played catch with an Ancient gizomo ball one evening while chatting in his basement. The coloured light in it stayed on when he caught the thing. We said nothing of course. Well, expect we wanted our ball back obviously. And don't worry, none of his team lit it up when they caught it or know who Jon really is. We covered the no lights bit by blaming duff connection or flat battery and made sure it didn't come on when he handed it back to me."

Ignoring Hank's loud sigh and shake of his head, and knowing the General and the Colonel would pick up the necessary information, Jack went back to briefing them. "Do it in private, and if necessary his close team mates and Doctor Mallard are to be told and can stay with him. They can work from here if necessary. Though Ducky might find that a bit difficult. Leon Vance, their boss is already used to the team working for Homeland Security on unexplained and off the book missions, but doesn't know about the programme … **must** **not** know about the programme.

Do not under estimate Gibbs's quiet manner, it gets very short and real loud when he's cross as the General obviously found out this morning. He is a first class sniper with true aim, combat trained with a clear mind who doesn't like restrictions or being kept in the dark. If you leave before Hank manages to explain things, then give Gibbs the bare facts about the Gene, the Chair and protecting the planet from an off world attack. And that everything will be confirmed when he gets back to the mountain. As they will get on together Lou can partner Gibbs when in the mountain or at the Chair if it needs to be used."

As Colonel Jones glanced at Hank for confirmation, Lou gave a loud "Yes Sirs." as confirmation he would do it. And General Landry realised it was for real, also Jack had really hated the cover story and isolation the President imposed on him, and curtly ordered. "Do it! And if needs be Jones, get a shadow to keep yourself safe and to help reign the man in. Otherwise it's just between the two of you as we can not have the 'Ancient Gene' bit leaking out." And with a nod of his head, Hank dismissed Colonel Jones to go back up to the briefing room.

With the sound of the Colonel's footsteps going up the stairs, Hank shook his head again as he looked back at Jack with deep respect. And noticing the child was hardly glowing now, guessed the Gate must have taken the power somehow, and added. "What do you need to go, and will it effect the whole Mountain?"

With that confirmation that they would be going, the tension in the room eased and people got back into gear and moved.

While Cam and his group went over to the pile of bags to sort them out and finish gearing up. Teal'c quickly slipped his bag off and strapped the Zat safely on the side of it, just in case things were not quite right in Atlantis, then returned the pack to his back. Daniel, seeing Teal'c start to move across to join the other group, grabbed a relevant book off the pile he'd left on the floor, and clutching the Ancient gizmo to his chest caught up to him and quietly voiced his buzzing thoughts. "If they stored Atlantis under that lake by the waterfall, they could have done it under the sea as well, been close enough to account for the legend of the lost city when they moved out. We've got to study to ….

"Indeed" Teal'c cut in quietly, and as they walked together added. "For some months the O'Neills and ColonelShepard have discussed the thoughts of deep water storage for the Cities as well as other ideas. You would have participated if you had not ignored Jon or had kept in touch when asked. I suggest as we collect our bags that you concentrate on what we have talked about. Especially as you will be paired with ValaMalDoran for this trip and not be able to touch anything in Atlantis expect food and water."

"Teal'c!" Daniel exclaimed in shock, but stopped the rest of his words as they had reached the group. And, Vala MalDoran who was holding his backpack in her hands, had a very serious calculating expression rather than her usual playful bouncy one and exclaimed sharply. "Teal'c?"

Knowing she had heard his last comment, Teal'c's gaze took in both of them and without any sign of guilt he intoned gravely. "You both know it is time to stop playing games and 'be' together. Or as O'Neill has frequently suggested be locked in a ..."

And was stopped by Jack's command across the room to them. "Stop! The bags can be loaded on the hover forcefield when Jon sends it over rather than have them on your backs. I hope there is a bag with a change of clothes for me, my adult ones are already over there."

Seeing a smiling Cam hold up a child's size bag with a familiar favourite cartoon character on the front. Jack huffed, hoping whoever had packed it had just copied the stuff he was wearing, he liked watching the tv show not wearing it, and carried on. "Thanks. We will go through in the order I suggested and at the ready just in case."

Seeing nods of acceptance from the group Jack turned his attention back to Hank, and mentally toned things down so his words wouldn't echo round the room any more added. "Walter has the crib sheet regarding the Chair under lock and key. As long as Gibbs knows who the enemies are the drones will adjust accordingly. He needs Lou there, as he's the most experienced officer and they've worked to the same rules so will have each others trust.

The three at Navy Yard don't know the whole story so will need to be updated, Tony may talk a lot but knows when to keep a confidence and is a very good investigator. The other two are Geeks in their own rights but good to be around so you'll enjoy their company and work. Take Gibbs's advice about Abby, she's upstairs with Doctor Mallard at the moment. She's a bit excitable, loves taking things apart if given the chance, very intelligent so I would say yes. Don't make promises you can't keep or hide how dangerous the situation might be to protect her, she can handle it in her own way.

If everything goes to plan and it's quiet they can have a tour of upstairs, the mountain even Alpha site for an quick show round. All of this stays totally off the Grid, especially the President, even when the all clear is given. Hopefully he'll be too busy dealing with the fallout to ask awkward questions." Then letting his smile reach his eyes added. "You're right, Gibbs and I are two of a kind … growling Alsatians when need be… and don't you forget that."

Taking it all in Hank laughed and added. "Should always remember to be careful what I say around you. They don't sound like the conventional team."

"They are good and that's what counts. SG1 wasn't/isn't either." Then raising his voice via the Gate again, Jack ordered. "Lou. Stay where you are then go with Hank. Walter. Stand clear of the communications unit. Siler. You are in charge of flicking the wall power unit on and off when necessary. The whole area might blackout when we change batteries and/or it links in with our system. After we have gone through and before using it again, do a test run with something that doesn't matter to Alpha Site. Doubt the power bills will be so high in the future. We might even get away with suggesting the batteries came from Atlantis." seeing Hank's smile he paused.

Then knowing he was about to reveal his Ancient power and knowledge Jack added. "I'll open the link to Atlantis and Hank, you'll talk to them from down here. Walter can silently monitor it from up there. They will need to know we are coming straight through rather than stopping at Midway. The batteries first and they are not to touch them as the forcefield will stay up. Then SG1 with guests and Daniel will explain everything as soon as he gets there. I assume you explained we were shut this end?"

Realising that Jack had the power/knowledge to actually open the gate, Hank knew they needed to move things on quickly, and hearing Walter's call "Standing clear and watching" from upstairs, took a breath then admitted. "Yes. Said we were recalibrating the gate and would call them via Midway when it was all clear for use." Seeing Jack's slight smile a the use of that old line, he smiled back then added. "When you are ready."

Jack nodded and turning to Jon ordered. "Lets get it done." which, of course sent the tension in the room back up again.

With each step he took towards the Gate Jack could feel the power and knowledge flooding him in a way it had never done before and knew he had to let it take him over. Glancing at Jon to check he was ready, he knew his clone could feel something as well and nodded. As he did so a hatchway on the Gate's rim just in front of the waiting battery lit up, then the doors opened by sliding back into the framework, leaving a large opening where the old battery rested. The new battery's hover forcefield powered back up and manoeuvred itself closer to the hole. Almost as though it was having a peak in to see what it's new home was like. Disappointingly the old one stayed where it was, and Jack realised they would need help dealing with the transfer. He was too small to do it and Jon would also find it difficult. Turning to call Teal'c over, he saw his brother warrior was already walking towards them.

With great reluctance Teal'c had worked out they would need him, so had started to walk over to them with all his dislike of Ancient technology rippling through him, and for once showing in his normally stoic expression. It didn't help matters that the forcefield around the battery shut down as soon as he stopped beside it, and noted it did at least stay hovering so he wouldn't have to pick it up from ground level.

As he cast a wary eye over the old battery left in place, he heard Jack's quiet comment, "It won't bite" and was glad the Gate kept that between the three of them, and knowing there had to be something else to do, stayed silent and listened to the rest of the child's quiet comments. "I need to rework a couple of crystals so nothing explodes and Jon is the only one who can help me as he is part of me. Take the old battery out and put it to the side were the opening plume will not affect it, then slide the new one in. We'll come back to you before joining the rest of the group to pack and go."

Looking back towards Hank, Jack raised his voice so it sounded through the Gate again and added. "As we are taking the hover base with us the old battery will need to be carried over to the others manually. Lou will then increase the linked forcefield to include it. No one here or from Area 51 is to try pulling it or the handset apart now or in the future, there is enough left in it to destroy the mountain if a mistake is made.

Once the others are in safe storage a hover base can be separated from them and used for moving other goods here in the mountain. It shuts down into a small hard flat baseplate, always lock it in with the others and keep the handset safe, neither will need any maintenance. Jon and I are going to do some alterations in the Gate's rim so nothing gets fried when we start it up again. The console and Gate will link with each other at all times and the security protocol will be the same as before. The whole section might go dark at some point so warn them outside not to go charging around."

Seeing a nod from Hank and knowing Walter would warn everyone outside to have lights at the ready, the O'Neills walked over to the area on the Gate where the scientists had linked it to the power supply and the console in the communications area.

With rising anticipation everyone else watched as a new hatchway area lit up in front of the pair then opened up for them. Saw the pair confer before Jon leant in and did something no one else could see, then saw a repeat performance by the couple before then child/General nodded then called out via the Gate. "Siler, the switch please. Do not flick the power back on till the order is given. Once the power is off Teal'c change the batteries."

With that the tension in the room rippled even higher as Siler flicked the switch, and the whole area went dark … gloomy dark as the forcefields immediately changed from red to white.

Teal'c sighed and then reluctantly started to get the old battery out, expecting it or something to bite him. … As nothing did ... he carried on and put it safe where the opening plume wouldn't touch it. Then he turned his attention to the new one and to his surprise the baseplate and forcefield arms started to adjust and gently tip in the right direction. So all he had to do was to guide the new one into place. Once in there was a loud click of connection and Teal'c stood back and watched warily as the baseplate silently moved away from the hatchway then parked itself by the rim with the narrow forcefield arms tucked in giving off a little light, as though waiting for new instructions.

While that was happening Jon and Jack finished off their work, closed the hatchway and walked back over to Teal'c. It was then the watchers held their collective breaths as Jack disappeared either inside the hatchway where the new battery was or behind the Gate and ramp, they couldn't tell which, but heard Jon's loud exasperated cry. "Forcryingoutloud Jack get back here. I can do that bit!"

There was a short silence before Jack's echoing reply from within the Gate of. "Nope. Way too big." brought a smile to some of the listeners. Though the tension immediately rose as again in the following moments as they could hear a rustling noise and huffs from within, which was followed the exclamation "Got it!" and then a short silence, before to everyone's relief Jack appeared again.

Once all three were clear of the hatchway it closed up as seamlessly as it had before and then Jon's order rang out. "Switch it back on Siler."

Siler did ... and some of the lights in the room flickered on, showing an amusing sight of Jon sat 'elf like' on the baseplate while gently gliding away from the group. And they heard via the Gate Jack's huff of "Show off." and then the added order "Make sure everything is packed neatly and quickly."

Seeing Teal'c start to walk in the same direction as Jon, Jack added quietly. "Wait a moment T." and the whole room was plunged into complete darkness. Because even the light from the forcefields flickered out this time.

There was just a narrow beacon of light coming from the communications unit and Walter's voice calling out across the Gate room. "Computers are down." then after a short tense silence the familiar chunk chunk sound started round them, making him add with some relief. "They are starting to boot up again…. Looking good so far..."

But everyone's attention was diverted again, because one of the orange chevron lights on the Gate clunked and came on. Then slowly and in sequence the others clunked and came on ... but the Gate stayed still and closed. … so no one was gating in. As soon as the sequence was finished the rest of the lights in the room came back on … full power was restored everywhere.

As their eyes adjusted to the bright normal light, everyone looked around as if checking that no one had disappeared in those dark moments. To their relief no one had.

Grinning at the fact he'd not made an ass of himself in parking in the dark or Jack hadn't suddenly mentally applied the breaks as he could have done thereby tipping him off the thing, Jon got off the hovering baseplate and looking at Cam and said firmly. "Shall we?"

Cam nodded and started to load the bags on to the baseplate, which immediately re-activated it's forcefield arms again. This time they were flickering green and yellow while shaping into sides and extra floorspace that would make sure that nothing could fall off in transit or be left behind.

Going to quickly reassure Cassie and help her Jon started to walk round Daniel, but was stopped by the man's quick movement into his path and very rapid exclamation. "I didn't mean to cut you out. If Jack had talked about his past I could..."

Knowing what Daniel could be like in full flow Jon cut in firmly. "Not now Daniel. We can not miss this trip. You need to talk to Jack and Sam first. Ours will come when you've accepted me for who I am. Now, I must see Cassie and reassure her Jack will be all right." seeing the shock ripple across the man's face, Jon knew he had just slipped into Jack's Colonel's tone to get his point across, and shook his head with a slight smile and huffed. "Some things are just in there Daniel. Just like our friendship is." and walked on past hearing Vala's sharp "Daniel! Not now!" hiss to get the man's attention in the background.

He tuned it all out, seeing Cassie and her worried expression as she held out one of the bags they had packed together after Jack's plea for help that morning. Taking it in one hand he then slipped into a brief hug with her saying firmly. "It will be all right."

Cassie broke the hug and stepping back to grab their other bag said quietly. "You're going Ancient as well aren't you, that's why Jack needs you with him, and we might have to stay there."

Jon sighed and keeping her close so no one else could hear them admitted. "Not in the same way as he is, and Atlantis will heal us both. He knows it and I trust him. Lets help pack and get there. If we have to stay they will accept us for who we are and we have each other."

Feeling better about things Cassie nodded and they joined the others packing.

oxoxo

While that was going on Jack with Teal'c by his side walked over to Hank, on reaching him Jack quietly explained. "Once it's sorted itself out it will dial Atlantis. Just talk normally and they will hear it the other side."

With slight awe in his voice Hank asked. "You did this?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and added. "Sort of switched the service program on and followed it's instructions. It will go back to normal as soon as we are on the other side. As you now have the power source the IOA will not be able to control travel as much as they wanted, but you'll still have to report to them as they will be the public face of the programme eventually."

Then with Teal'c as his shadow Jack turned back to the Gate, reaching it put his hand on the nearest chevron he could and getting the all clear from it, thought about Atlantis and linking to it. As he pulled back from the Gate he could feel his energy going again so walked back to Hank rather than joining the others, who were nearly ready to move into place once the batteries went through. He knew it would be easier to slip in behind the group as they walked up the ramp and silently tucked away his fear that he might lose even more of himself by doing this…

Not surprisingly everyone's attention was drawn to back to the Gate again, because the chevrons started to clunk and light up again. This time the loud rumbling of the Gate's rim spinning and each chevron locked in place as the Atlantis address was indicated. Then as it was completed the magical plume spat out into the room before retreating and becoming that puddle of shimmering blue they would walk through to get there.

Up at his console Walter silently watched, mentally checking off what he'd usually called out realising there was a slight difference in the colour of the puddle this time and couldn't help wondering if it was because an Ancient had dialled it up and/or it had a new battery in it.

Also watching it lock in place and knowing it took longer to get to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis, Hank took a breath and let it out while mentally counting it down. Then seeing Jack's nod Hank announced clearly. "Atlantis this is General Landry of Star Gate Command please come in."

There was a moment of silence then the crisp reply came back. "This is Colonel John Shepard. Glad you are up and running again General. We had a hint of an energy spike from your galaxy earlier on and wondered if that caused your problem. Just in case, Rodney and the others have been running things through the computers and come up with nothing so far. Are you linking through Midway?"

"No. We have our own battery…" Hank stopped and looking down at Jack said quietly. "Definitely been around you too long." before looking back at the Gate again and adding in a raised 'General' toned voice. "With the new ZPM in our gate this transmission is coming straight through. We have three for you which are in a gliding travelling forcefield unit. The hand controller will come through with the people afterwards. They are SG1 old and new with guests Jon O'Neill and Cassandra Frazer for a staying visit. Doctor Jackson will explain what has happened." then ready to head off any outburst from beside him, he added. "Be advised a medical person should be on hand and this visit is completely off the record here and might be wise to keep it that way there."

John's voice almost immediately came back. "Colonel Carter and Richard Woosley have been called. What is the emergency and is General O'Neill there and safe?"

Hank sighed not wanting to answer that question, and seeing the forcefields round the ZPM light up again as the whole thing started to glide quickly towards the wormhole he called out. "The batteries are on their way. General O'Neill will be coming through with the others and I will link with you again when the group can return to earth."

With the batteries disappearing into the blue puddle Cam and the others with the baggage hovering beside them lined up ready follow as soon as the word was given. With a silent glare at Hank rather than a verbal outburst, Jack nodded his goodbye to the General, and with Teal'c beside him started to walk towards the group so he could slip in behind them.

But before they got there Lou walked over to Teal'c and handed him the cameras he'd had with him that morning saying quietly. "Think you and Sam might like to keep them over in Atlantis."

Teal'c took them with a sober nod of his head and a quiet reverent. "Indeed they shall be appreciated, as was your help this morning MajorLouisFerretti" before tucking them into his backpack. Then turning his attention back to Jack and seeing him stumble slightly Teal'c added. "Do you wish some assistance O'Neill?" Getting a glare back from the child/General, Teal'c finished. "In that case O'Neill we should make haste and join the others." which made Lou smile as he walked over to General Landry, as he was sure he could hear a huff in the Jaffa's tone.

Their attention was caught again as Colonel John Shepard's voice came through the Gate with a tone of surprise in it. "They've arrived safely, flashing red and have parked themselves to one side so the group can come through." before turning back to controlled command as he carried on. "Lt Colonel Carter and Richard Woolsey are now here. Doctors Beckett and Keller have been called. Any advice General Landry."

Seeing Vala and Cam were nearly in front of the puddle Hank sighed and added. "Yes stand down any armed officers. SG1, guests and baggage are coming through now and on alert. General O'Neill says Atlantis will deal with their problem. So it might be a case of watch what happens rather than emergency action."

Watching the group start to disappear Hank knew it was out of his hands now, and could feel that ripple of loss and tension he always felt when he sent his teams off world. Then as Teal'c and Jack reached to blue puddle of the Gate, Jack spun round to look at him and gave a perfect salute. Hank returned it and watched the child/General spin back again and then disappear into the blue puddle, and felt tension ripple through him again as the wormhole rippled with multi colours before turning back to it's normal blue.

John Shepard's voice cut through his thoughts as the Colonel told them that Cam and Vala had arrived … and the rest of his message was blotted out by a burst of static and then silence before the Gate closed down and they could see right through the centre again.

With that happening much earlier than either Hank or Lou expected, Lou voiced the thought that was running through his mind. "The Gate opened on Jack's command therefore it would close on it as well. Probably didn't want us to hear Daniel getting dressing down from Sam for..." and managed to stop himself from spilling the beans about Jack and Sam being married.

"True." Hank answered, then questioned quietly as they started to walk towards the stairs knowing he couldn't put off his next meeting. "What was in the cameras that you thought Lt Colonel Carter should see."

Lou glanced around making sure no one was too close and answered. "Jack enjoying being a child. Sir."

With a slight smile Hank nodded then as they started to walk up the stairs commented quietly. "It would have been nice to have seen that." Then added "Lets get this over with and face Gibbs together." and started up the stairs.

Meeting Walter at the top, they all carried on walking towards the General's office, with Hank asking. "Have you informed Reynolds they've gone through yet?"

"Yes sir and Special Agent Gibbs who is in the briefing room with the teams. Before you go in you should know there's been an interesting up grade regarding the Gate Sir."

"Go on." Hank asked wondering what on earth it might be.

With a slight smile Walter reported. "There's no record of the Gate being opened. Also we had visual contact of Atlantis's Gateroom on the computer screen as soon as the Gate made contact. That means the test run General O'Neill suggested should register in as our normal check to Alpha site to make sure it was working correctly, and if we get visual then we can work out how to get a record of it in the computer so we don't lose it. If, of course General O'Neill has not already factored that fact into his alterations to the Gate and it does it this time round."

Wondering how Jack managed to do that Hank suddenly thought of a disadvantage and ordered. "Get Alpha to make sure it's not a two way camera and they can see us, it would make us vulnerable. Though if Jack did the upgrade he would have thought of it and it will save our FREDs getting shot up quite so often." Opening his office door and walking in with Lou just behind him Hank paused then added. "Walter if there's a growling noise from my office in a couple of minutes come in and rescue us..."

And stopped because the briefing room which could be seen from the window in his office, and had been full of officers listening intently to a person they couldn't see, was suddenly engulfed in a very bright light and when it was gone the room was empty of people.

Hank smiled at Lou's quiet. "That's one way of delegating the job Sir."

Then answered. "True. But we'll still have to face him later." before turning back to Walter and ordered. "Check they've arrived upstairs safely and ask Reynolds to report what actions are going to be taken as soon as possible. We need to be kept in the loop, I don't want bodies landing in the Gate Room or the brig without prior knowledge."

Walking over to his desk Hank turned his attention back to Lou and added. "Major. You need to bring me up to date about this morning's trip. Jon's verbal report was like Jack's used to be … short and to the point. So I know there's more and just like everything else around this case it will be off the record."

Lou came to attention and hoping it would buy him more time said smartly. "Sir, I need to deal with joining the old ZPM with the new ones and them in store."

Hank gave him a grave look the ordered. "Go, put them to one side in the Gate room so no one trips over them, we'll need to sort out a storage room later. Then come back grabbing two coffees on the way as our chat will no doubt take us a while."

The only thing Lou could do was to nod and obey the order and hope something else would come up before he returned with the coffee.

oxoxo

If you've read this far, thank you and hope you've enjoyed it.

As always reviews welcomed but not insisted upon.

Sorry folks, my muse and I need to work on the next part of the story and as the holiday period and new year are getting closer way too quickly … not sure when I'll be back.

So if it not till next year have a happy time.


	9. Chapter 9 - Arrival in Atlantis City

Wow, time is certainly flying by this year, thank you for waiting.

I'm stepping into Atlantis which is uncharted space and waters ... as I've only seen a couple of programmes ... history is barely touched and of course it is AU.

Natters, dpdp, djenie and two Guests ... thank you for your reviews and support. Guest reviewer the point about Major Ferretti is a good one and tickled my muse into an idea, might put it in later. Schatze8210 a long chapter for you. :)

Hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Stargate Command Gate Room Earth** -

When SG1 and guests (minus Jack and Teal'c) were at the top of the ramp ready to enter the Gate's 'puddle' to Atlantis, Colonel Cam Mitchell stopped to check his group was ready. They knew about the beautiful Alien City and it's open plan Gate area, because Generals O'Neill, and then Landry, insisted the top teams shouldn't get lost trying to find the 'amenities'. Either as official guests wanting to use them, or sneaky ones needing to disable or protect them, if there had been a coded call for help. And today they were going in blind and covering all aspects, should Richard Woolsey not be the trusted member General O'Neill thought he was.

Seeing Cassie, Jon and Vala were very ready, as well as getting a nod from Jon that the luggage carrier was set up to go. Cam turned to the grumpy one in the group saying sharply. "Daniel! Stop sulking. O'Neill's trusted you with that tablet thing and instructions. But! You dare act up like you did on the planet, and I'll make sure that gets taken off you, and you never step foot on Atlantis ever again."

Knowing he had the man's attention from the huff that was bound to explode into a run of excuses, Cam immediately carried on. "Teal'c and I would have put you in the middle and unarmed without Jon's suggestion, so he wasn't picking on you. From Richard Woolsey Sam will know the early basics, and then Landry's brief message today she'll have guessed something is up. Also as General O'Neill is not in the lead, she'll expect him and Teal'c to be on our six as back up. So, you'll have that short gap to explain his size etc. And, as she's unlikely to shoot an unarmed person hope you'll survive her verbal anger. Try sweet talking your way out of your part in what happened… and I'll explain it Teal'c style with your head on a plate!"

Not wanting to hear anything more from the man, Cam turned to face the event horizon, and in leader mode immediately confirmed his earlier orders. "Vala cover Shepard and the control area, Jon and Cassie opposite sides for the lower guards, if more than one each side or in control area then use intimidation tactics to make your point. Daniel any weird feelings other than fear of facing Sam with the truth, you immediately hit the deck and tell us. Jon keep an extra eye on him, and zap him if needs be. I'll cover the stairs to the higher level or where ever Sam and Woolsey are. I'm banking on threat rather blood if things aren't good there. But, if the need arises fire to disable person or destroy thing." then stepped into the 'puddle' knowing the group would follow.

It was in those seconds before Cam felt the tingling sensation and then the rush as he became molecules to travel the gateway, that his mind got a surprise and sudden burst of very clear information. - He could see the Gate room in Atlantis, what the people were doing and could feel their mixed tensions and heightened awarenesses. Couldn't sense anyone fearing for their lives, though one was feeling more anxious than the others and that was understandable. He also instinctively knew his team had the same information, and they could all work with it as they came out the other side. Also, as the weird darkness of travelling enveloped him completely, Cam had the niggling worry ... was it for everyone travelling the Gate or just for them?

oxoxo

 **Atlantis City, the Gate area.**

Up in the control area with Rodney and Dr Radek Zelenka's discussion/argument about the hovering ZMPs was getting louder as neither would give up their ideas about them. So Colonel John Shepard silently tuned them out as he watched for the first ripple in the Gate's puddle that would show the group were coming through. As the first person started to emerge he immediately informed General Landry, only to be cut off by a very loud burst of static before he could finish. While trying to get the audio connection back and failing, John felt relief the Gate hadn't shut down completely thereby trapping the rest of the group in it, or one of them cut in half.

His grizzly thoughts died, as his attention was caught by a large hovering pile of luggage with a forcefield round it gliding into view, and saw the forcefield around it flicker red and green. Reckoned it was some kind of recognition code as the ZMPs one did the same thing back. Immediately the luggage carriage increased it's speed so it could go in front of the emerging group without getting in their way, as it cut across to the far side of the landing pad then stopped. Parked itself in hovering mode while keeping a clear line of sight with the ZMPs and the group.

As he thought what a great idea and fun the luggage carrier would be, alarm rushed through him. Because there was a flash of bright light between the two forcefields, which produced a complete transparent rippling one. That now protected the newcomers and stopped anyone from Atlantis getting to the Gate. Quickly glancing down at his computer controls he realised they were on standby rather than completely dead, so he might be able to have some control. And the alarms had stayed silent.

Immediately looking up again, he realised the group except the middle one who he knew, had their weapons raised and trained on ... himself, on one of the two guards on the lower level, and on one of the guards on the opposite side of the landing pad. As well as his boss, Colonel Sam Carter …. no ... it was on Richard Woolsey, as they stood side by side on the top of the stairs that gave access to the higher levels of this part of the city. And, wondered if that was because the leader of this group didn't want to shoot an ex-team mate, or knew the threat to their guest would be enough to make her stop and listen.

Hearing the bickering scientists had stopped, John could see out the corner of his eye Rodney McKay was starting to move towards the stairway. Realising the man's blind stubborn arrogant curiosity streak was going to get them into a shed load of trouble, John hissed loudly and with full meaning. " **Rodney! Stand still or they will shoot.** "

Rodney reluctantly slowed but didn't actually stop as he immediately and loudly aired his views."You heard Landry, it is SG1 and friends. They are just putting on a show. They **won't** shoot."

Keeping an eye on the lady with two plaits of long dark hair, who'd not twitched a muscle as she looked at him through the sight of the gun, John immediately hissed back. "Her damn finger is on the trigger and the safety is off. That forcefield is protecting **them** not us. And, **I'm** the damn target **not** you. Bullets hurt, **so** shut up and stay still." And hoped the man would actually listen to him this time.

Shutting down the curiosity, anxiety and anticipation that were rolling through her, Colonel Sam Carter couldn't help admiring how smoothly the group had taken control. It was as if they had second sight as to where everyone was and thereby who to threaten. Trusting her old team and General Landry's tone of voice in his earlier message, as well as the fact some of her team were hidden. And, she had far more officers through out the City, she commanded confidently. "Everyone be ready to stand down. Colonel Mitchell, we have not been compromised in anyway, but we did lose contact with General Landry and SGC just as you came through..."

Not moving his position, Cam interrupted her by calling out. "Stargate Command is not under any threat. The Gate has been a bit temperamental. They will reboot and do a test run to Alpha site after General O'Neill and Teal'c come through. Ma'am. Teyla and Ronon need to show themselves with weapons at rest as well."

Feeling some reassurance at that the first bit, Sam assumed Cam's astuteness catered for the last bit and with a nod told her hidden members to come out into the open. As they did so with weapons obviously at rest by their sides; Sam wanted to confirm her leadership here so ordered calmly and confidently. "Security Guards holster your weapons then stand easy. Jon, Cassie you follow, then you Vala. Colonel Mitchell nice to see you and your gifts by the way."

Then easing her tone very slightly, Sam turned her attention back to the other one she reckoned held the key, and commented. "Jon, you can keep the forcefield up till the General and Teal'c joins us if you like. That was an interesting distraction and support tactic, I hope you or Jack will show us how it all works later." Sensing movement off to the side she added sharply. "Rodney, stay still and silent till we know what is going on. The order from General Landry not to touch still holds. Especially as there is a forcefield around the landing area."

Seeing Mitchell give the nod of acceptance, but still kept his weapon raised, Sam trusted him and watched the others react as ordered. Then bringing her attention to her friend and ex-workmate who according to General Landry would explain why they were here. And read his body language … one of anger, being put upon and defensive mode, … then gave a slight sigh knowing it was not going to be an easy job. Drawing on her knowledge of the man and confidence of her command, Sam enquired sharply. "So Daniel. Did shopping at the Ancient store you must have found, keep you longer than expected, **and** that is why General O'Neill missed his scheduled trip over?"

Sam's tone and manner brought Daniel up sharply, made him realise she was the leader here rather than his friend and team mate of old. Silently swearing he could hear a hint of Jack in there, Daniel knew she'd just given him a way to avoid any trouble. So turned on his natural charm and linked into what he knew would be buzzing round her scientific mind saying. "No. We got those from earth and there are lots more hidden there. Jack gave me an Ancient tablet like device to explain and show Colonel Shepard while we are here."

Jon's growling cough and sharp comment "Stop crawling out of it, Jackson." Made Daniel stop and spin towards him ready to argue it wasn't Jon's job to hassle him, and he was doing it his own way…

But Sam's quick short sharp command of "Enough you two!" made both of them stop what she thought was going to become become a familiar ping pong match of words till one gave in or tensions broken ... that used to take place between Jack and Daniel in the past ... from starting. And wondered if Jon and Daniel had patched up their differences.

Ignoring the looks they both gave her, knowing she'd just echoed her husband's tone and manner of command to bring them to a stop, and they had recognised it. Sam turned to the last person in the group and added in the same tone. "Colonel Mitchell. Report your actions and why you don't trust Richard. He is an unarmed civilian guest, even if he is wearing Atlantis's uniform at the moment. Also, we both know from past experience he's stood up for his beliefs and taken our side at SGC."

Knowing he'd made his point and feeling the strength of her command, Cam lowered his weapon to rest but still stayed ready to react if necessary, and stated. "In brief Ma'am. IOA has been compromised by two new members coded A and F. We needed to make sure you were not in difficulty if something had been planted in the luggage. Mr Woolsey is in the clear, and the situation is now being cleaned up by NCIS Agent Gibbs and his team, assisted by SG20 and an elite team put together by General O'Neill. Colonel Reynolds is transporting them to the necessary places and will no doubt help deal with the bad guys if required. It was also deemed advisable that SG1 and guests be off world for a while, other alien allies are already staying at Alpha site ready to come back or find new places as the case may be. General Landry will report to you and General O'Neill when the mission has been completed and it's outcome. As it is a totally confidential matter only General O'Neill knows the full details Ma'am."

Taking in the information and mixing with what she'd been told by Mr Woolsey when he'd arrived. Sam glanced at the man beside her, who looked liked a typical slightly built, balding, bespectacled timid bureaucrat. But he'd in fact had only flinched slightly when realising the unwavering gun-sight was on him, and then had stood rock solid silently facing Cam down. And then so everyone would hear, she commented. "It seems your fears were right. But at least we know the General was not injured in the accident or possible ambush, is safe and can answer questions soon."

Immediately turning her attention back to Cam, she explained. "It was Richard who dropped the hint he was uneasy about how new members were being brought onto the IOA committee, knowing General O'Neill might investigate the situation. General Landry handed Richard a sealed note from Jack as soon as he arrived at SGC, which was to be kept private till he came through the Gate. It advised him all luggage coming through should be kept in secure electronic and bomb proof isolation and checked for unknown computer viruses, bugs and bombs, no matter who packed it. And, regardless of any checks done at SGC.

Richard came through first and advised us of the situation and we complied with it. Nothing has been found so far and that is why Richard is wearing our uniform and the General will do the same till we know for sure everything is clear and safe. The two officers that came with Richard were Jack's choice, but know nothing about the situation Jack has been dealing with and are enjoying a forced supervised rest."

Glancing away from Cam for a moment, she added sharply. "Daniel. I know you sweet talked the President into making Jack go off world with you regardless of his strong arguments to leave it. Hank explained that bit to Richard, along with the promises you made to Hank to be back on time. I'm angry with you as you didn't listen to him, so rest assured you will not pull that trick on me, and you will explain why you broke all those promises you made."

Seeing her friend duck his head and breaking eye contact with her, Sam assumed it was acknowledgement of his sins rather than any else. Turning her attention back to Cam she added. "Obviously General O'Neill's plan to protect Atlantis and earth should Richard be a rogue agent or stand with Richard against an enemy on earth, went out the window. So your entrance just now was eliminate the threat if Richard had turned on us. Actually I'm surprised Daniel survived Jack's anger.

In fact Jack told Richard to come through on his own regardless of the situation at SGC. And reassured him if necessary I would stand by him and be ready to mount some kind of rescue or evacuation mission sanctioned by SGC or SG1 if necessary or was the reason he came through alone.

I would have done it, but I think all of you would agree, that General O'Neill has the better rank and legend to do face down any superior officer, wayward citizen or threat that might have triggered the situation and put earth in danger.

In view that and SGC's Gate being taken out of action for a while. We started to make plans to cover every eventuality should the emergency code word be used in the next message. I'm glad the word was not used and the abrupt disconnection now explained. You are all welcome to stay as long as you need and swap stories no doubt." Glad to see Cam finally put his weapon away completely, she knew, like herself, he wouldn't relax completely till General O'Neill and Teal'c arrived safely to confirm the situation.

Listening to it all Daniel's hurt and anger emotions churned till he blurted out. "Jack told you what he was up to **but** never told me. **Never** said he needed to ride shot gun with Woolsey. **He should have told me everything!** "

Sighing at her friend's attitude, Sam hoped to take the heat out of the situation and starting to walk down the steps, knowing full well not too get too close to that forcefield, answered calmly. "Daniel, he didn't tell me because he couldn't. We all know that like General Hammond, Jack made himself 'invisible' in DC when he went there. Then suddenly Paul Davis is our link at DC not Jack. And Jack is very visible at the President's side as a new 'learner' General, which he is certainly not. So, of course he's working undercover on something earth side. In my last data link to you I asked you to give him the support he would need now he was a visible General. Knowing you would understand the other meaning to it, but from your attitude it looks as though you ignored it and turned your back on him, again."

Not wanting any answer from him she turned back to Cam and immediately carried on. "When Richard arrived he gave me news of a rumour that Jack's driver was in a bad accident and had written of the car. And Jack had been sent to another department early because of it. Unable to contact Jack at all, he arrived at SGC and was immediately told the President had sent him off world with Daniel. As he explained the rumour about Jack's driver and knowing the drivers are special combat ones I reckoned Jack's cover was blown and there was an ambush and he..."

" **The Gate Ma'am!"** from John Shepard, stopped her in her tracks.

Everyone looked back at it and saw the blue 'puddle' was now rippling a mixture of rainbow colours, with flickering strands starting to come out and dance round it's rim before going back into the 'puddle'. … Pretty ... unheard of ... and looked dangerous. They all knew what the Gate was made of, and they had three new full ZMPs with flashing forcefields close by.

Heart in mouth but still thinking, Sam immediately called out. "Jon! shut down the forcefield and clear the area. As soon as Jack and Tealc are through or she shows signs of blowing enclose the Gate so it protects us. Shepard, clear all the levels around us." and walked to the edge of the landing area.

Stopping as her orders were carried out, Sam's mind was churning with dread and yet was still fascinated by the rainbow colours of energy … and whether it was even possible… when another question rose through it all … Why had the Chief Medics been called if this group were okay. Except for Daniel's attitude they were fine. Had something happened planet side and that was why Jack and Teal'c were coming through late..

She felt tension rush through her, enough to make her hold her breath and then she started to breathe again as she saw Teal'c calmly walk out of the Gate's puddle. Then hesitate and look to the side of him and back slightly, as if waiting for someone else to catch up. Feeling a ripple of relief that Teal'c hadn't been carrying Jack or had not been thrown out of the Gate in a rush, she knew it had to be Jack he was waiting to catch up. But, couldn't understand why the warrior was looking downwards rather than the usual eye level glance they used when waiting for each other...

And stopped …. thinking … or consciously breathing

As a child dressed in BDUs with General written on it stepped out of the Gate and stumbled slightly. Causing Teal'c to ignore the scene they'd just stepped into, and reaching out to steady the child while stating. "O'Neill you need assistance. That is the second time you have stumbled." But didn't actually get to touch the child.

Still feeling the Gate 'talking' to him, irritated by intense ride and that sudden stop as you came out the Gate, which caused him to stumble. Jack huffed loudly. "I'm fine! Teal'c" and moved out his friend's reach while steadying himself, as he didn't know if it was safe for anyone actually to touch him now.

Looking up and seeing the group's expressions, especially Sam's shock/horror ... Jack couldn't stop his loud sigh and exclamation. " **Oh** **forcryingoutloud!** **Daniel.** I thought I told you to explain this bit." and realised the Gate had not only translated his words, but had used his child's voice rather than the adult one as SGC's had done.

Turning to glare up at it in disgust and 'tell' it, to behave itself. Jack noticed the rainbow coloured strands of energy dancing round the edges before going back into the Gate's now multi coloured puddle. Then watched as the centre started to gradually turn back to it's steady blue puddle before winking out as that part closed down, and knew the other part was still on standby. Would stay that way till he left the area ... and silently sighed.

Glancing across to Teal'c and hoping the Gate wouldn't broadcast it to everyone, Jack asked quietly. "That earlier offer still open T? Because it might be needed."

The Gate did broadcast it. But it was a soft child's voice not the angry huff of earlier.

Understanding Jack's fears completely Teal'c looked down at him with a slight smile, and answered stoically. "Indeed it is O'Neill. But now, you should face **that** rest you need, and the help Atlantis can offer."

Jack sighed, and as he turned back to face the group … and Sam in particular, and said quietly "Lead on Dad. You and Cam might have to explain things because I doubt Daniel is going to survive this." was also broadcast round the area.

The tension was broken by Vala, who quickly skipped to Sam's side ready to giver her friend support/reassurance while excitedly exclaiming. "He's going to be fine now he's here. He's just child size but Atlantis will heal him. We all heard his adult voice through the gate in SGC so he's in there. Sam! He organised his own rescue using Jon and Colonel Reynolds when stuck on mountain this morning." and stopped realising that really wasn't meant to come out like that.

Taking the new information in on one level and unable to take her eyes off the child, Sam noted the innocent look of a five year old, but recognised those dark brown eyes, and seeing the intelligence still there she growled out. "Daniel. If this is your fault you are toast… Very. Burnt. Toast."

Feeling the need to defend himself again, immediately Daniel blurted out. "It's not my fault! He shouldn't have gone to the cabin. He never explains things..

Ready to carry out his earlier threat, Cam butted in angrily. "Hey! you are not getting out of it that way. You knew from the beginning he never wanted to enter those buildings, but you locked yourself in and set off the self-destruct thing. Made him ... us actually drag you out. He stopped the thing from going off, that's why this has happened."

With his anger boiling over Jon also chipped in without respite. "If you listened or talked to Jack in the very very beginning, or not been hiding from him at SGC till you butted in on the President's call to him. None of this would have happened."

Daniel opened mouthed ready to bite back sharply to both of them.

But was stopped dead by the child's order "Children! Stop bickering." ringing out from the Gate. It might have been in his child's voice but it held all of Jack's adult tone of command that could silence and bring to attention a room of service personnel of any rank in a second.

And made the two look at Jack rather than the Gate.

Shocked as she was by it all, Sam couldn't help a slight smile at their expressions … naughty boys caught but the headmaster ... And Vala's happy bouncy immediate comment. "See, told you he was in there..."

And Vala was stopped by Teal'c's short and firm comment to Sam. "We can explain it all as he rests. Just know he climbed the mountain in the evening as an adult and in our morning woke up as a child with his adult's mind. Rang Jon for help, which we gave him and now O'Neill needs to sleep to give Atlantis what she needs and he can return to adulthood."

Feeling a shiver of apprehension because of the last time Jack had that kind of sleep, Sam glanced at Daniel and said coldly. "Ashes, Daniel, Ashes." Not waiting to see how he reacted she glanced over at Jon for some reassurance and saw he had his arm round Cassie's shoulder as he talked to her.

Recognising his … their body language Sam looked back at Teal'c, and taking in the fact Jack was standing nearer to him than before, and her mind was still linking the information together she commented. "Jon's going as well, because they are linked… clone and original. So either whatever Daniel did and Jack corrected or the Gate as he went through it back to earth, took his life energy to set things right. We've seen it happen on other planets and the person has disappeared into the machine to save the planet and it's people. Perhaps the marker the Asgaard put in Jack stopped that, but they didn't know about the link between clone and original who is still alive or keeps in contact because it had never happened before."

Teal'c gave a nod to her logical thoughts and answered in his normal tone knowing it would give her some support. "Indeed. Though we do not believe Jon has the 'knowledge' or the ability to heal yet. StarGateCommand were unable to contact the planet again before we left. But Siler and the other technicians believed it was a 'busy' sound rather than the Star Gate or Planet being destroyed, and will try again later."

Knowing what the technicians meant, Sam took some strength from that and the fact she had SG1 and her Atlantis team with her. Then glancing at Doctors Beckett and Jennifer Keller to include them in the discussion she voiced her main concern to Teal'c. "We don't have the machines the outpost had the last time Jack had the knowledge and needed to sleep. Nor do we have Thor or his ship to help us get the knowledge from his brain. So how can we help him..."

Knowing her need Teal'c butted in firmly. "He insisted we visited the Waterfall in the mountains near his cabin before we returned to SGC to come here. There are many Ancient machines hidden there and he collected the batteries and other things, which included DanielJackson's hand held tablet that he can look through with ColonelShepards's guidance. But only after all traces of the other beings that have inhabited him over the years or that 'dark side' stubbornness as O'Neill calls it has been eliminated. ValaMalDoran and one of your guards must be his constant companion to make sure he does not touch anything else. Also ValaMalDoran has given her promise to behave."

With Vala looking totally innocent and nodding her agreement to Sam, Teal'c finished off. "The answer is here SamathaCaterO'Neill and we must trust him and that new knowledge he has gained, as you always trusted him have in the past."

Looking up at Teal'c, knowing it would come through the Gate whether he liked it or not, Jack huffed loudly. "You've become quite a chatterbox and bossy since this has happened Teal'c. Perhaps it is time to be the silent Jaffa warrior you used to be."

Sam couldn't help smiling at that interaction and the non-plus look Teal'c was now giving the child. Her team on Atlantis knew about her relationship and were sworn to secrecy, so the only gasp of surprise was from Richard Woolsey, who couldn't help smiling while he was still getting his head round the situation. And knew nothing would come from him when back on earth, because of the trust that had grown up between them, even though they were often at loggerheads regarding IOA needs and ideas.

Because of Teal's last sentence gave her permission to come out of command mode, Sam gave into her feelings and asked her husband quietly. "Can I hold your hand, while we follow the doctors?" She knew full well he wouldn't want to be carried either by Teal'c or a gurney to the infirmary. Unless of course it became absolutely necessary.

Knowing nothing of this was being recorded and his barriers were secure Jack held up his hand to her and looking up at her answered. "Always." which, was gently echoed round the room as it came via the Gate's speakers. It was in his child's voice but Jack's true love and respect were there for everyone to hear and understand.

Holding Jack's child size hand lightly, knowing she would have to release it soon, Sam could feel that warmth and certainty he'd always given her in the field and as they became a couple, ripple through her. Still keeping eye contact with him and knowing Teal'c would be the only person to hear it she stated quietly. "I will not leave you this time, however long it takes."

The only inclination that Teal'c heard anything was his gracious nod of his head, giving them both his silent support for what ever was going to happen next.

But the moment was instantly broken by Rodney's high pitched distressed cry of …. "Noo Nooo Noo" ringing out from the computer area.

He'd gone back there as soon as the Gate had gone rainbow, and though he had registered Jack's entrance etc he had promptly ignored it, while he and Radek watched and argue over all the information that was racing across the computer screens. And with hardly a gap for air his cry turned to heated frustration as he carried on. "It's all gone back into the Gate ... Its as though nothing happened. ... He's too old and not got enough brain power for you."

Colonel Shepard who'd not moved from his station, chipped in sharply. "Rodney! It's obvious he's got the knowledge of the Ancient and certainly not old any more." Hoping it would bring his friend back to the moment, and would stop talking himself into years in the brig if Sam's angry tone to Daniel was anything to go by. But John couldn't resist adding. "Probably could reboot the whole of Atlantis if he wanted." because Rodney was always a good tease regardless of the situation.

Looking across to the group Rodney's mind caught up on the scene, and with a shudder exclaimed loudly. "That is soo gross." then answering John flip remark, added in a serious huff. "But he didn't know one end of the computer one from the other when an adult, certainly not going to know it now. Anyway he's too small to reach the keyboard.."

John's quiet hiss to Rodney of "Stop digging a hole you won't get out of!" was covered by the thud of the pile of luggage being tipped onto the the floor. By the hoverpad that had retracted it's forcefield and slipped out from under the luggage before it was swamped by them.

All remarks were instantly forgotten as everyone watched with fascination as the small hoverpad that could be easily be carried in your hand, stayed still for a moment as though checking that the pile of luggage was okay. Before, with just the tips of it's forcefield glowing alternately red and green quickly and silently glided towards the group. And came to a sharp stop in front of Jack at his knee height, but not touching the boy and waited.

Slipping his hand out of Sam's, Jack glanced up at Teal'c, saw he was not holding the relevant gizmo in his hand, and his warrior brother's serious shake of his head to confirm he was not guilty. Jack immediately glanced over at his clone and called out sternly. "Your work? Jon." which, of course was echoed via the gate.

Jon showed his hands were empty as he answered. "Nope. Gizmo is in my bag and I didn't even think of it. Doubt you did either. So guess Atlantis needs you to quit stalling. Old Man." and couldn't help smiling as the hoverpad gently nudged Jack at knee level before gliding back to it's original place in front of the boy, but out of reach.

Jack stepped away from it and glared at the thing. It followed him this time the red and green forcefield tips flashed quickly … No matter how hard Jack thought it to go away, and then step out of the thing's way … The damn thing shadowed him like a dog wanting attention. And each time they did this dance Jack got the vague feeling it was guiding him. Till, he realised there was a gap around him as Teal'c and Sam had stayed still and watched the game progress.

As he realised this, Jack felt a gentle rush of air around him and the hoverpad still staying at his knee level and just out of reach, flicked out it's forcefield into the seat and wings of a chair, which then promptly glowed a gentler red and green as if inviting him in.

His mind racing with more information Jack knew he had no choice, and gave a loud huff of " **Oh forcryingoutloud** "which echoed round the room via the Gate, and made no impression on the hovering chair whatsoever.

Jack eyed it … Knowing he didn't really mind the idea of sitting down. … But chairs usually had four legs, were solid and stood on the ground. This one had a damn forcefield to sit on, glowed red and green, was hovering above the ground **and** had just zoomed across the room looking like a Frisbee on speed. Also seemed to be under the City's control not his.

The chair didn't move a whisker, but the red and green toned down even more.

And Jack felt a soft reassuring whisper through out his mind ... it was safe … and a deeper understanding that Time was not on his side. He nodded silently to the feeling, and still glaring at the chair 'Silently ordered it not to move at all'. Then clambered on and wriggled just like a typical 5 year old would till he faced the right way.

Instantly the forcefield gently changed shape so it was a snug safe fit, with the arms linking round so he couldn't climb off, but he could still see what was going on and knew he would be in control. But also understood, if push came to shove Atlantis would take complete control. Finding it comfortable he relaxed a bit and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Sam and commented cheekily. "Mine to keep whatever size and universe. And if Thor was here we'd have a race." and immediately glided up so they could look at each other easily, and hovered just in front of her.

Seeing her slight smile, but knowing her deeper anxiety Jack hoped his reassurance would again come through his childlike voice, and added seriously. "Everything we need is here in the City. Just have to put in the batteries and wake everything up. Remember Rodney and that hidden lab."

Sam nodded understanding his words, and feeling that gentle confidence he was conveying to her, but still couldn't stop the dread of 'that' sleep and the unknown for him… for both of them. She wanted to return that feeling, to click into her scientific side and spout information at him so he could start their usual banter of short words and looks …

But a sudden sharp beeping noise from the hovering ZMPs caught her attention.

Caught everyone's guarded attention …

Because … as the beeping stopped the forcefield flickering it's red and green colours promptly spilt open, and the hovering units and ZPMs separated into the single units they had been at SGC. As each forcefield closed up to protect it's ZPM it bleeped to the others, then they immediately silently glided off in different directions.

One headed for the Gate, the second went for the stairs to the higher level, while the third glided down to the lower level, that eventually lead to the storage area. Once down the steps it immediately tucked close to the wall so it was out of everyone's way and shut down, possibly waiting for more orders or the others to catch up … no one watching would hazard a guess.

While they all watched, Jack's words echoed round the room via the Gate. "Teal'c, I need the translator in your bag for when we leave the area and the Gate closes down completely. It's the clip thing in the top pocket."

Though it was still in Jack's child's voice the tone was of the General giving orders, so no one hesitated to take note, even though some didn't like them. "Colonel Shepard, go with Jon and help put the spare battery in the Gate, it will show you where that hatch is as the partially used one will stay in. Jon will show you how the gizmo for the hoverpads works and then you can store them and the spare battery in a safe place. That gizmo stays in your care Colonel. Rodney and Radex or any other scientist must not mess around with them **ever**. One wrong move and they will blow and cause the City a lot of damage.

Daniel and Vala keep in the background, then find your bags and quarters. Stay there till Colonel Shepard finds you. Cassie, Doctors and Teal'c follow us. When we leave the area Cam and Richard be ready to liaise with SGC and Shepard as necessary because I'll need my wife beside me for a short while. She remains in charge through out so keep her informed of everything. "

With command adrenalin kicking in again, Sam gave her own orders to the guards and then added that Ronon should go with Daniel and back up the General's orders without any hesitation, which caused Daniel to give a quite huff. That earned him a dig in the ribs from Vala as she was working out that Ronon was a bit like Teal'c … silent muscle type. Sam also asked Telya to go with Cassie as she would need some support while Jon and Jack slept.

Getting a brief nod as John Shepard rushed by to catch up with Jon and the battery, which had a head start on him. Sam watched as a small hatchway lit up on the Gate and the battery seemed to wait for them to catch up. Then turning her attention back to her husband she watched Teal'c handover a small disc, which Jack clipped on the front to his BDU's as it was too big to go on the child size collar. Seeing Jack nod that it was all right, and Teal'c then step back to no doubt to cover their six for whatever was going to happen next, Sam moved back beside Jack.

They silently nodded and smiled their greeting to each other, which was one of confidence of facing 'it' together, as they had in the past as SG1. Then they 'walked' together towards and then up the stairs, till they reached the top and came across an unusual stand off.

Rodney was blocking the pathway to the computers and the ZMP with it's forcefield flashing bright red and green in quick secession was hovering at waist level in front of him.

Sam sighed and ordered. "Rodney stand aside and let us through."

As Rodney excitedly exclaimed his misgivings, the ZMP forcefield flashed bright yellow, before quickly rising to avoid anything solid that could hinder its progress, and shot out to one side before ducking round the spluttering man. It aimed for the unit in the far corner and settled beside it, shimmering red and green again. Also as if it was laughing to itself.

Finding his voice Rodney blustered loudly. "It's never worked! It's completely dead. He can't touch it. He's too small!"

At which Jack smiled at the man, and using the translator clip commanded. "Watch me." and ending with his impish child's chuckle, and immediately followed the battery's manoeuvres, before coming to a stop in front of the same computer unit.

Unable to help herself, Sam smiled at the action, then commented. "To be honest it was a fight you were never going to win, so let it go Rodney."

Rodney was just going huff something, when feeling the need to make the point before they all broke up, Cam piped up. "Jon and Jack up graded our Gate before we came through. Stepping into the puddle I saw everything here. Don't know if it recorded anything back at base or if other travellers can now use it and see in."

As Radek, Rodney and Sam gasped at the implications, Jack called across. "Must admit it was a bit dusty inside the Rim. But, as the Ancients used to hate getting their feet wet, I thought we could use the same trick so changed the crystals a bit. They never got round to updating our model." Then spinning the chair round so he could see them added. "Cam. SGC know about it, and it's for our use not for others to see in. The Gate will also tell the teams if the base is in trouble and where to go to keep safe. Everyone has just got to learn how to use it, and Alpha site's Gate will be updated as soon as it is connected with SGC's Gate, and that will be it." Spinning back to face the 'dead' computer he carried on. "You scientists might want to come over and see this when she's booted up. Looking not touching remember."

With a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, Sam walked with the others to join Jack and see what he was on about.

While they were doing that, they also watched with fascination as a hatchway lit up on the side of the unit and then open. The battery promptly lined itself up and with the help of the hoverpad and forcefield slid into place. That done and not getting trapped, the hoverpad glided out the way and parked itself to one side as the hatchway closed up as though it never existed.

With the console quietly humming to itself, the screen woke up and lots of figures and Ancient words kept scrolling very quickly across the screen. And as Jack silently adjusted the chair so he was at the right height for his small hands to hover over the keys, Jon's voice called across the landing area via the Gate. "All done here. Going to park the hoverpad with the battery. Do you want the spare one to join the others, and shall we join you?"

Knowing his clone would sense his answers, and he needed to move things along, Jack nodded then reinforced the order to the spare hoverpad 'to go'. As the hoverpad silently took the short route of over the balcony and onto the landing area to join up with the others, Jack spun his chair round so he could see the person he wanted to reassure and said. "Cassie. Jon is fine. It's easier using the Gate's speakers than yelling across the area." then added. "Doctor Beckett, he's your patient so join him at the stairs. He'll explain his past, and we won't be long. Dr Keller you've drawn the short straw and got me."

Then spinning back to the computer and resting his hands next to the keys, everyone saw the answer to Rodney's question as to how he was going to work the keyboard. He wasn't going to, because the area next to his hand shimmered, then cleared to reveal the same kind of handpad that was on the Ancient Chair. Closing his eyes knowing this would send a shiver down Sam's spine, as it did his own, Jack put his hand on the pad and opened his mind.

Zoning out Sam's gentle worried gasp, Rodney's blustering of surprise that he'd not found it and the sound of four running feet, changing to two as Jon stopped beside Cassie and Doctor Beckett, while John Shepard breathlessly joined them. Jack looked for the information they would need to put the next stage into action and opened the feed line from the new battery that would feed and safe guard it all.

After a moment the computer screen cleared of all fast running code, and layout diagrams of the City came up.

The first one showed the infirmary, which everyone recognised as it was one of the 'amenities' the earth teams had to know about. They all noticed the differences. They had a blank wall where the one on the diagram showed a door into a corridor with four rooms off it. Each room had a bed with some kind of screen on the wall at it's head. Along with a couple of chairs and cupboards, but there was no sign of the usual medical equipment associated with such a room. They knew there had to be some because not all Ancients had healing powers.

No one spoke as they checked it over coming up with their own thoughts, and Sam couldn't help noticing there weren't any sleeping tubes like the ones under the ice, either standing up or lying on the bed. And started wondering if the beds were like the Asgard's healing units, when a squawk from Doctor Keller's communication unit and stopped them.

It was an excited nurse exclaiming a door had just shimmered into view on the blank wall where they stored some equipment.

Surprised but managing to keep calm, Doctor Keller reassured the nurse it was okay, just clear the equipment a way and not to open the door. They would be along in a short while, and make sure their patients were on earth's equipment rather than Atlantis's.

As soon as she stopped talking, the diagram on the computer screen changed to show an outside sketch the beautiful towers of Atlantis, with an extra stubby one that seemed to be attached or linked to the outside of the infirmary at the end of that new corridor. It had arrows that seemed to point up and down but no one said much as there were a lot of other lines crossing the digram, and as it was in Ancient so they would have to have a proper translation and that might take a while. But they all noticed a smaller sketch in the top corner of the screen showing what could be a storage room, if the line of small doors on the walls were cabinets and there seemed to be kind of round fat pole in the middle that went from floor to ceiling. Dotted lines went from it towards the cabinets and there seemed to be a sketch of some one sitting on the floor … a scale mark to show how big the room was...

But no one got a chance to voice their thoughts or fears as Teal'c seeing a flickering golden light around Jack, growled out. "O'Neill you must cease immediately. Either you or this unit is starting to glow." which caught Sam's attention as Teal'c never growled.

The computer immediately shut down, and Jack came back to where and who he was. Opening his eyes, he breathed deeply letting the echoes of Teal'c's growl ground him. Then, knowing he had run out of time, he turned the hoverchair away from the computer and feeling the barriers safely in place he glanced at Sam and then nodded knowing she would understand … it was time.

Seeing her almost Teal'c like nod in reply, Jack checked round the group, seeing someone hadn't left them, ordered. "Jon, Cassie you should move. Rodney and Radex don't interferer with the computers till they let you in, then read and learn. Colonel Shepard there are handpads on all units, they will only show if you can use them and there is enough power to do so. Try them out when it's quiet. That diagram you saw is the from library of knowledge and Atlantis will reveal it when necessary. In their rush to leave earth it was not filled as the other cities had been.

Hearing Daniel's exclamation, Jack stopped it by saying sharply. "No Daniel. Not a squeak. You need to sleep, talk to Vala and not touch anything."

Over Sam's orders for the officer to escort Daniel and Vala to their rooms. The group broke up as Jack had ordered them to earlier.

As Shepard, Cam and Richard Woolsey gathered in one corner of the area, Cam started to answer questions as best he could and admitted that he didn't know about DC, but he could tell them about Jackson and the planet.

Jack and Sam with Teal'c behind them started to follow Doctor Keller to the infirmary. The group staying silent with their own thoughts, but both Jack and Sam could feel Teal'c's silent support and knowledge there was no going back, but also they were not facing this alone.

The last 'word' of the moment wasn't from Rodney or Radek arguing it came from the Gate, as her chevrons rippled with colour and then winked out as she closed down as promised.

Oxoxo

Again thank you being there and for reading these ramblings. Hoped you enjoyed it.

As always reviews welcome but not insisted upon.

Also, will be back when life and muse allows.


	10. Chapter 10 - To the Infirmary and sleep

I'm back with the usual disclaimers and admissions.

dpdp, djenie, Schatze8210, sam600sx, Barenadas, and Guest – many thanks for your reviews and help with the last chapter. Glad you are still with me and enjoying the ramble. And djenie Teal'c does it again… never can keep him quiet.

 **To the Infirmary and sleep**

 **Chapter 10**

With the chatty group of Jon, Cassie and Doctor Beckett turning into the infirmary, the corridor was now quiet except for the footsteps of the very quiet group some way behind them. Not surprisingly the corridor was not as empty as usual. With the word getting around about a child in a strange chair, those who really had no business there tried wandering slowly through, and even those who had reason to be there lingered, but not for long. An official silent nod from Doctor Jennifer Keller and a silent serious glance from Teal'c saw to that.

Understandably Doctor Keller was silently mulling things over. She had wanted to walk beside her patient so she could talk and asses him, but as there wasn't room for three abreast she had no choice but to walk behind and beside Teal'c. She had then tried asking the strange Warrior a couple of questions, but getting short polite answers back, she knew he was not the gossip he'd been accused of earlier, and would have wait till she got the General to those strange new rooms. That lead her to wonder if the child's earlier quip about her drawing the short straw ... was because he's an awkward patient child or adult, the whole weird situation they were in, or he just had a strange sense of humour...

It was at that moment that Sam noticed Jack's eyes were closed and the chair slowed sightly and it's colours were flickering more than before. Needing to know if it was just Jack's reluctance about infirmaries or something more serious Sam moved so she could see him better but wouldn't get run over by the chair if it moved quickly again, and quietly commanded. "Jack! look at me."

That immediately caught Jennifer's and Teal'c's attention, and they both managed to walk to the sides of the chair so they could see what was going on and act accordingly.

Hearing Sam's concerned command Jack shook his head then opened his eyes, before explaining quietly. "I'm fine. But she was like a teenager on a sugar high when I travelled the Gate, hence the energy rainbow display when we came through. I can feel it starting again even though I'm not in it and the Gate has closed down."

"Not a teenager after her first binge night then." Sam bantered back at him, glad he sounded so 'normal' and fleeting wondered how she could consider **all** this normal, and sound calm as she did.

Glad Sam was on that special level they often obtained in serous and strange circumstances in the past, Jack replied in a light tone and a slight sigh. "No. You would have been ducking out the way of and then cleaning up shattered crystals, nuts, bolts and goodness knows what else she threw up as Teal'c and I came out. So, a sugar rush as our energies met and ran apparel is better."

Hearing her soft chuckle, as he kept his eyes on hers the 'child' General turned serious and added. "I don't want that reaction again when Jon and I go to sleep. So, Colonel Shepard needs to link into the Gate via the hand-pad and mind to help calm her down. Rather than actually opening the Gate into Space hoping to get rid of the energy rush she's starting."

Seeing the flicker of surprise/alarm whip through Sam, he voiced what he'd thought was obvious. "Atlantis was made by the 'Ancients' so touches everyone's minds when they link in with the controls of the City or the Jumpers. Shepard's got the stronger Gene and an affinity with the flying machines so this City 'knows' him better than the others. A bit like you and alien gadgets we've come across and your motorbike back home. That one is definitely all vehicle, but according to you is in a bad mood when she won't start first time, whether it's a cold morning or not.

Seeing Sam's slight smile and nod of understanding, Jack added. "We know the Ancients used holograms with certain computer programmes. But, they never gave their Cities computers independent thought so don't expect a beautiful lady or male warrior appear and try to take control. It must be the energy from the new battery in the computer area that could be out of control and needs slowing down, or channelling into the whole tower next door rather than being restricted to the infirmary and the special rooms. Providing Rodney can keep his hands off the computer keys, he can help Shepard do this as I expect everything will come up on the screens in the Gate room. We both know those two work well together in spite their back chat."

Not wanting Sam to over think things and knowing what he was about to say would disturb her, he turned the chair slightly so Doctor Keller knew she was included, then glanced back at Sam and continued. "On another matter Jon needs to go to sleep first rather than both of us doing it together. Remind him to meditate as Teal'c taught him and then drift off. It doesn't have to be immediately he enters his room as I need to talk to you and the Doc about a few things first. Say five to 10 minutes. If needs be Teyla or Doctor Beckett can come and tell us. Though I will probably feel it through the Ancient link that is going on at the moment."

With a glance at Jennifer, Sam nodded acceptance before they both passed on the relevant information to the silent escort officers who had stayed with them. Though still in her calm command mode Sam couldn't stop the silent emotional tremor running through her mind – that she was going to lose him, had to in order to get him back… hope to get him back … knowing from experience nothing could be guaranteed.

Which was interrupted by the quiet and gentle "It will be all right Sam." and she immediately took reassurance from those confident dark eyes and the hint of Jack's adult self in the tone. If not the pitch of his childlike voice, as her husband finished. "But we do need to move now. I don't know how long the transfer will take so let Teal'c spell you so you eat, sleep and talk to Cassie. T will bring you up to date on what's been going on earth side, but not my mission or Daniel's actions on the planet, Cam can do the latter when he's free."

Seeing the green and red in the chair suddenly start to flicker wildly, the only thing Sam could do was to sigh and nod her acceptance. - Knowing full well as members of SG1 and as a couple, they'd never backed down when faced with that final stage of action or duty, and knew she couldn't do that now - And started to walk calmly beside him as the Chair began to move again. Silently wishing she could hold his hand, but knowing that was impossible Sam noticed they'd quickened the pace, and on entering the infirmary it was quieter than she'd expected as there were patients needing attention.

Glancing over at the group by one of the beds, she wasn't surprised by the strained/anxious looks they were getting back. Being here was strange enough for them, seeing a child in a flying chair would probably send them scurrying back to their Wiseman back on their planet ... Then felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard Jack's quiet question "Was the young man by the bed injured as well?" that was obviously aimed at the doctor rather than herself.

Jennifer thought for a moment then explained. "He'd been sparing with his father, who is a village elder, and caught him off guard regarding speed and agility so managed to topple him over. Unfortunately the father rolled over the edge of the small cliff and landed badly injuring his head and back. We were just recalling the team that was planet side when the young man ran to the Wiseman and explained what had happened. With no medical equipment there to help they allowed us to bring him back here, and the prognosis is good. He should regain consciousness in a few hours and his back will heal so he will walk again, but it will take time. I doubt he will fight his son in the future though. When asked there and on arrival here the young man said he was okay. Why?"

Not wanting to explain how he knew it or all the strange things buzzing through his mind and body, Jack hoped his child's voice wouldn't crack or the translator fail and said firmly. "He thinks by hiding his own pain he is keeping his father alive. He must be told that by dying his father will have a greater pain because they both can be made well by being here. There are internal injuries and will be fatal if... "

And was interrupted by Sam's and Teal'c's joint and heated. "You can't!"

Seeing Teal'c and Sam had stepped in front to make a human barrier to emphasis their words, Jack looked at them and added innocently. "I know, I wasn't going to." then explained quickly. "Not every Ancient had the power to heal, hence the fully functioning infirmary with four special beds in the separate unit. Now Atlantis has enough power to run it properly both systems will work together and the screens above the beds will explain everything."

Watching Jennifer nod and move away to give new orders quietly so they wouldn't worry the son by shouting across the room, Jack felt the chair move again and knew time was really short. He'd not actually given the order to do so.

Passing through the archway into the new corridor that showed no sign of having a physical door, Jack noticed it smelt just like the rest of the infirmary and City, not musty or dusty having been shut up for so many years. Also as it was clear and he couldn't hear any chatter from Jon and the others, they had to be in one of the furthest rooms. Not wanting to be in the room opposite his clone Jack stopped the chair at the entrance of the first room he came to. Then slowly went in, knowing Sam was close behind as there wasn't room to get in side by side.

Gently spinning the chair round to face Sam and about to comment Jack stayed silent as he heard familiar footsteps coming down the corridor, and wondered if all Doctors footsteps sounded the same, or if it was just his very heightened awareness that meant he could hear them. Seeing Jennifer check then enter the room, he exclaimed firmly. "No penlights or examination Doc."

Silently weighing the 'child' General up, and knowing this was a battle she didn't need to fight or win, Jennifer immediately bantered back. "Wouldn't dream of it General. Though you are starting to glow slightly." and stopped to one side, quickly taking stock of the new room. It was small, no window or frills but adequate, single bed with a sheet cover of some kind, a couple of chairs, a small table, wall cupboards and lastly but very important a blank screen above the bed. No large medical apparatus in sight or screens for privacy around the bed, and like the rest of the infirmary didn't have a door, unless it was a sliding one so tucked out of sight. She'd check later as she hadn't seen one at the top of the corridor either but one had been ...

Watching her, Jack silently reckoned if he'd not been in the chair or started to glow her answer would have been completely different, and got her attention back by asking with a huff. "What are you carrying?"

Coming out of her thoughts Jennifer couldn't help smiling as she separated the things and explained. "An airman gave me this child's rucksack explaining it came in with the rest of SG1 things, and was told it had child size clothes in it." Holding out the others and knowing he'd recognized them from his huff, she tried to keep serious as she added. "But, as we are hoping you'll regain full size while you sleep I brought along some adult hospital gowns as well. Though I'm not sure you'll want to be woken up partway through to be changed, or that these would have any hope of staying on at the moment. So that would mean..."

Seeing a twitch of a smile from Sam as the Doc was trying to explain without cracking up, Jack growled out "I know!" to stop her voicing the fact he'd have to be naked in bed… And muttered half to himself with a huff. "Better not have to get angry or turn green to get my size back either. And you can stop giggling Colonel."

That did it, and Sam lost her battle and giggled … knowing it was what her husband did best, break the tension when things got rough, and Jennifer managed to take a breath and start to regain control again. Feeling the tension slacken in one direction slightly Sam knew Jennifer was right, there was a slight golden glow around him ... and that threw her back to when Daniel ascended, and she found she needed to sit down as the ripple of the memory went through her. She also needed to make sure this was actually a bed, and not a sleeping chamber in disguise ... and immediately flashed back to seeing that clear silent cover slid in front of the Jack, after Teal'c had stood him in the chamber in the hope it would revive him. Could feel the shock of seeing it cloud over the when it cleared Jack standing there looking so tired and worn with that distant look in his eyes ... frozen in time and space...

Jack's serious comment "I know you will not leave the room Doc, but I need a moment with my wife. Teal'c will stand guard outside and help Sam when needed." cleared those grim thoughts from Sam's mind and brought her back to the uncertain present that had to be faced.

Seeing Jennifer's nod and knowing Teal'c would hear but not say anything, Jack guided the chair to the end of the bed so he could be beside his wife. He didn't want to actually get on the bed till the last moment, fearing he would just touch it and sleep. Instead he eased his shoes off and let them drop on the floor adding. "See no shoes on the bed." and glanced at his wife with a slight smile.

As Sam looked at him trying hard not to show her fear now the time had come, Jack nodded then gently and honestly voiced that fear. "If I go glowy and disappear, we both know I'll get kicked out sooner rather than later. I will find you rather than have you and Teal'c galloping around trying to trace every whisper, so go and stay with him and his family. But I don't think it will come to that because I don't ever want to lose you, so will be anchored to the here and now."

Sam shivered, wanting to touch him but knowing she couldn't, as the green and red colours were even more pronounced, so all she could do was to clasp her hands together in her lap, and hoping her voice wouldn't crack raised her other fear. "I don't want to lose you either, but what if you have to integrate with the city to save her, us or yourself. We've both seen it happen on other planets."

"I know." Jack said, then knowing he couldn't reassure her it wouldn't happen commented gently. "Then we will fly Atlantis together where ever we need to go. Any universe or galaxy. You will be the commander and Shepard with the others will be her crew. You never know Jon and Cassie might tag along as well, and become the next generation. You can always visit your family, even Daniel and Teal'c could have sleepovers if they wished."

Sam feeling another tremor run through her, knew if it happened she could live with it because he would be around her. Not wanting to jinx things but needing to know she asked hesitantly. "When my time comes to leave this life would I be able to join you?"

"I'll make sure that will happen, and the time in between will be amazing for both of us." Jack answered honestly, then after a pause to ease out his .. their other need he added gently. "We both know why we can not have the family we would like. I can give you that wish by healing you and then letting nature take it's course when this is over. I will not force a child on you at any stage if you decide you don't want a family after all. As I said in our wedding vows ... it's you I love, in all the universes, galaxies and times now and always."

Sam couldn't stop her gentle shaky laugh instantly remembering the reactions of the small group in the Oval Office as he'd said them, and she instantly repeated her version back to him. The moment unrehearsed and from the heart for both of them. They had known she couldn't have children and they'd decided on no alien intervention to give them that gift. Her father was the only one she would have trusted to do it and he'd died before they were together. This would be different it was Jack's love and his gene … and seeing his adult self instead of the child with those dark brown eyes that she trusted her life to so many times. She smiled her love and acceptance, then sighed as her quick mind started to over think things and commented. "Back home they would realise what had happened to you … we would not be safe …

"Stop thinking Sam." Jack commented softly, then moving the chair slightly so he could include the silent doctor added. "As far as earth is concerned I'm here as an adult on official business, nothing more. It can be recorded that extra batteries were found, when put in place new special healing beds along with the contents of other towers were uncovered. That you were admitted because of your leg played you up or stomach cramps, whatever the reason the Doc feels will fit her reports. The dates could be after I've returned to earth so I don't come into it at all. These units will be used by others so it will be just one of those things. Then in a few months or next official visit back to earth you can visit the cabin and we can decide what you wish to do."

Amazed by the gentleness and what she was hearing Jennifer nodded and said quietly. "Sam, we could make it work." and seriously wondered if she should close her eyes at the next bit, because it had to be so personal and private.

Jack moved the chair round so he was beside Sam again and said gently. "There is no pressure, but it would help me stop glowing, and its safe. Ducky found out when I was on the spaceship with Colonel Reynolds this morning."

Sam laughed and then said amazed. "Ducky in space? His heart."

He smiled knowing he'd won and added. "As good as new. Abby was also up there but out of sight, T will explain. Shall we. Just hold my hand and I will guide the healing warmth."

Curious, delighted and full of love for him, Sam nodded and held out her hand. Then marvelled at the child's small hand that was tinged with gold as it rested gently on hers … could feel the tingling warmth start to ripple through her body … and sensed his strength and their love combine till it gently disappeared. Leaving her with the instinctive knowledge she was healed and loved.

And commented quietly as she came back to here and now. "The leg as well?"

"Thought it would be a bit churlish to leave it." Jack answered. Then knowing it was time, his words came out as a sigh. "Think I should sleep. Jon's safe. Don't want to fall though."

Alarmed Sam called out. "Jack! Doc!" she could see the glowing had gone and he was looking so sleepy he could fall asleep there in an instant. But also realised he was not as drained as he had been when he'd used the other chair under the ice … Quickly getting off the bed she wondered what to do … there was still the flashing forcefield chair to cope with...

At Sam's call Teal'c had silently moved into the doorway, then seeing his help was not needed turned round to face into the corridor again. So they would have privacy and no one would enter unless invited.

The hover chair had moved as soon as Sam was clear of the bed. It silently and gently spun, then glided further up the bed so Jack was facing outwards with his feet hanging over the side of the bed, while the rest of the chair was hovering slightly above the covers. With it's forcefield sides becoming thinner but still supporting the extremely sleepy child, Sam and Jennifer immediately got each side of him ready to support him when the forcefield disappeared and deposited the child on the bed. Realising a problem, Jennifer immediately commented that Sam should hold Jack as he'd just healed her she wouldn't take any more healing power from him. And she would while wearing her medical gloves that might provide a barrier between them deal with his clothes.

This decided and knowing the translator would stop working, they started to gently strip the very sleepy child of his clothes. Knowing Jack would want this over as quickly as possible Sam quietly told him which arm or leg to move so it wouldn't become an awkward tangle. Through it all the hover chair continued to gradually retract into it's small hoverpad mode, then without getting in their way the base unit silently glided over to the small table at the side of the room. There it hovered over it for a second or two before settling down on the top, with it's narrow band of red and green forcefield gently flickering round it's edges ... a general warning to everyone that it should not be touched or moved.

Watching the very sleepy child, now safely tucked up in bed, silently lose the battle and sleep as he looked at her, Sam shivered, her mind and emotions instantly flashing back to the last time they'd been together as husband and wife. … How they both loved watching each other sleep when one woke early or came in late enough to do it, and how she'd done it because she was awake and excited about going to Atlantis but also sad as she was leaving him.

But here he was a small child and so still. Still, as in the other times he'd been in the infirmary at the Mountain recovering from serious injury… Sleeping on his back, not on his side as he preferred so they could spoon against each other, or the one that kept her awake ... his ostrich in the sand pose, face down bum up and burying his head under the pillow in frustration because either he couldn't sleep or what he was dreaming about had caused him to do it, so she had to wake him. The one that Daniel would tease him about after seeing it when Jack had been dumped back in bed after he'd been taken by the Asgard and cloned and hadn't a clue what had happened when they stood at the end of his bed and woke him. And automatically moved to kiss him gently on his forehead, and stopped herself knowing she shouldn't. Instead, she lightly and gently touched his small hand that was resting on top of the cover, and hoping he could still hear her, promised softly with all her love and support. "I'll watch over you Jack and be here when you wake."

Then quickly moved her hand and herself away from him and the bed, as she felt the warning tingle of a nearly transparent forcefield that was rippling up from the bottom of the bed and over the cover. With her heart racing Sam couldn't help her sharp exclamation. "No! Please don't. I need to see him!" hoping it would stop it and fearing the worst.

The forcefield stopped at the folded edge of the sheet so it didn't cover the sleeping child's face, as Sam feared. Instead it flickered then split into two and went along the side edges of the mattress until it touched the headboard. As they did so there was a shimmer across the headboard, and the board's cover disappeared to reveal a working surface with coloured flashing lights, spaces where possibly things/crystals/leads might be added or taken out, and a keyboard face in Ancient with the familiar smaller version of a hand-pad beside it. Above it the screen was flashing into life with code flowing across it as though it was booting up, or getting readings from the patient on the bed. Back on the bed where the forcefield rested on each side of the mattress, two chunky metal sides silently rose up and were covered on the outside by the forcefield, still leaving the inside and the pillow area free. The metal sides were not high enough to restrict anyone from seeing the sleeping child or to check him by touch. But it was obvious to the watchers the forcefield could slide across and cover the child completely if need be.

Reacting to Sam's distress Jennifer moved to her side ready to reassure her, when Doctor Beckett who'd joined Teal'c at the doorway, hoped his Scottish tone and manner would give the reassurance that was necessary, called across the room. "He'll be fine Lassie, do not fret. We can touch the forcefield and not get a shock. I did it with Jon lad after he went to sleep, just to check everything out after the screen gave me the all clear. Think of forcefield as a safety blanket so he will not roll out and harm himself or try to escape before he's fully recovered."

Feeling Jennifer beside her, and emotional tears threatening to fall as the adrenalin finished rippling through her, Sam glanced across at him as he admitted lightly. "Aye it was Cassie who admitted they were escape artists, and would try to leave at the earliest opportunity regardless of orders from us. That was after the forcefield happened so it could be standard procedure. She sends a hug and is talking to Teyla about life here and will pop in to see you in a while. Before he slept Jon said Teal'c has something you both should see even if you don't have the popcorn with you."

Seeing a slight smile from Sam, he went back to giving important information to them both. "As you can see from the screen his vitals signs are now shown in our language rather than just Ancient, which must be his addition and will help us all. Heartbeat and breathing are steadying, reckon the rest will even out as time goes on. Everything he might need is in the headboard or the sides with extras on the shelves in the cupboards behind you. Information will appear on the screen. The small green, orange and red lights in the right bottom corner are the call buttons, usual code green okay would like some one to spell me, orange need some assistance please and red all hands on deck now. But I think they are mainly for our benefit and the orange and red will flash up in the main room as soon as it does here. The yellow works in reverse as I've just found out and was a call from the main room for both of us Jennifer. The young lad there needs our attention so we will leave for a while."

Curious, Jennifer asked. "Who called you?"

Doctor Beckett answered easily. "The screen did and then Alison popped in. It's a new addition to the nurses' main desk, along with a few more new bits and pieces to learn about."

As Jennifer glanced at Sam just going to say that two doctors wouldn't be needed and she would stay, when Sam nodded and said. "Jack knew there was something wrong with him so you should go. Teal'c is with me and I've got our usual communication method should I need you."

After a quick hug Jennifer followed Doctor Beckett out. With a quick glance at the sleeping child Sam wiped the wayward tears away, took a breath, then watching Teal'c walk in steeled herself and asked firmly. "What was the promise Jack asked you to keep as he looked back at the Gate."

Knowing it was her ultimate fear that made her ask that, Teal'c stopped at the end of the bed and answered. "It was not ' _ **that**_ ' final promise ColonelSamanthaCarterO'Neill. But if it should come to it, we will face it together as he would want. It is another matter. Before I tell you ... As O'Neill would say and do when you are in distress." and then intoned gently. "Comehere" and opened his arms to let her walk into them for a 'comforting' embrace.

Giving a shaky smile Sam did as he asked immediately, and let the big warrior's tone and being there wash over her, as he added gently. "For now you are Samantha his wife and my friend."

Then gently releasing her Teal'c guided her to one of the chairs by the bed, and they made themselves comfortable. Watching the sleeping child and seeing the information on the screen looked steady, he commented. "At least the chairs feel comfortable and the story is long and incomplete. As you have asked I will explain this part first. Before we entered the Gate to come here O'Neill had reasoned that the other Gate had taken some of his life strength and feared this might happen again." seeing Sam's nod of understanding he carried on. "He asked that I would look after him should he return to babyhood. I immediately said I would be honoured to perform diaper duties and have him in my family for as long as necessary, and without saying so that offer included you and the rest of SG1 if necessary. However, as time was short I did not inform O'Neill we do not have diapers on Chulak so we train our babies another way."

Hearing Sam's start of a chuckle, Teal'c looked at her and added. "Whatever happens he will be welcome with us, and there will be babies and young children around him. He knows this." and smiled.

Seeing the rare smile reached his whole being, Sam's heart raced and she half laughed, half gasped out. "You're going to be a father again!"

As Teal'c gave a grave nod, Sam finished. "That's wonderful, bet Jack was pleased. Boy or girl. And was that why you returned to earth to tell him?"

Teal'c answered in his normal proud tone. "My son is pleased and my wife is well. We will have a girl. I wanted to come earlier to give him the news, but I was stuck in boring meetings that could be not passed over to someone else. They lasted days instead of hours and ... as O'Neill would say … were still prattling on when I left. It was just as well I was not armed during that time." And giving a nod that those who really knew him was a long sigh of guilt he added. "If I had come sooner then I would have stopped Dr Jackson from being insufferable, as well as his plans to fool the President and send Jack to that planet."

Surprised by such an admission Sam jumped in asking. "Was he really **that** bad?"

"Indeed he was. He hid from O'Neill and the others before talking to the President. Then when faced with O'Neill's miniaturized suit, medals, shoes and cover he believed it was all a hoax being played on him because O'Neill had missed his trip to Atlantis. He did not really believe it till Jon and I returned with the boy and still insisted it was not his fault." seeing Sam shocked reaction he added gently. "But that is for later and you know he is safe. You asked if Jack was pleased at my news. We were walking to the waterfall where there are many treasures hidden under a forcefield that the both of you will enjoy sorting out in the future, when I told him the news. He laughed with delight and was proud for me, then when I told him my other news, he nearly fell off my shoulders laughing so much. After he'd calmed down his comments were very him rather than that of a young child."

Teal'c using Jack's given name sent a ripple of their unique friendship through Sam and settled her, and imagining the boy in the bed happily chatting and sitting on Teal'c shoulders made her comment wistfully. "Wish I could've see that."

"When Cassie comes to give you a hug and chat you will see other moments like that. General Landry insisted we took a film of what happened, the first bit might upset you both, but seeing Jon and myself swinging Jack between us, as in the run and jump style he has shown us when playing with very young children in the past, will make you smile again."

Sam laughed at the thought, then asked. "What made him laugh so much he nearly fell of your shoulders. I bet he wriggled a bit."

Teal'c gave a grave nod then answered. "Not as much as I thought he would. He has a good sense of balance and preservation. As you know not long after we became free Jaffa, in a throw away comment O'Neill suggested to Master Bra'tac that he should settle down and enjoy the other type of life. Though Master Bra'tac dismissed in his usual manner of humans not knowing what they were talking about, he did find a mate. As you can imagine she is strong minded and younger than he is, and as Jack said 'have obviously been making out in the hay day and night.'"

Sam giggled at the thoughts racing through her mind and dismissed the last one as impossible.

But Teal'c smiled and added. "Indeed. We will have a baby boy Bra'tac gracing our planet later on in the same moon cycle as our daughter is to be born. It is our hope that you too will be there at her birthing at least."

Sam couldn't stop laughing but eventually spluttered out. "I would loved to. That is brilliant news. Add baby or child Jack into the mix if he should have to grow up again."

"Indeed. But **that** will not happen. He will be returned to adulthood and be by your side." Teal'c said firmly as though saying it would make sure it wouldn't happen. Then knowing her fears added in a gentler tone of reassurance. "But if, as you fear he will integrate with Atlantis then you and the City are welcome to be around our planet for all the generations necessary. Our families will visit so he can see the children grow into adults and beyond, as well as learn his wisdom, and when the time comes for you to be with him, our families will make sure it happens should I be unable to do so. We do this with honour and friendship because without him or you we would not have our freedom."

Taking a breath, feeling the honour, friendship and trust of his words Sam nodded, then said quietly. "Thank you, we would both like that. We both value our friendship with you and your family, including Master Bra'tac as well." then thinking back she asked. "Who else was with you when you rescued Jack from our favourite hilltop." then suddenly worried about it all added. "They never let Jack off world without Jon on standby at the Mountain or visa versa in case their knowledge or Gene was needed even with the spent battery, now they are both here. Do we need to send Colonel Shepard back? Or is it too dangerous for him to go back?"

Teal'c nodded at the questions and then answered. "On leaving SGC there was no threat to them and they have a new battery for that chair and one to spare. ColonelJohnShepard will not be needed as there is a new guardian, who once he has finished his present duties will be shown the full extent of the Ancient gene he unknowingly carries. Though, he might at first feel it is Jack's payback for getting the President to order him to the Mountain earlier than planned and keeping silent about the reason." seeing she was still puzzled he added. "You respect and know him, and I have met him in DC. His close team have been read into the programme because of their work with service personnel and the support General O'Neill needed, but the rest of their department have no knowledge of this development."

Realisation finally coming, Sam eyes widened as she muttered. "The NCIS team ….. Not Gibbs surely. Jack would have said."

Teal'c nodded and continued. "I believe it was a recent development. Either by design or accident he and Jon were playing catch with an Ancient gizmo in the man's basement when the discovery was made. The rest of the NCIS team were there and they do not have the gene. Nothing was said to anyone including Gibbs until today for everyone's safety."

Imaging the reaction, implications and realising Jack in his present state would have made sure Gibbs didn't meet him, Sam asked with a smile. "Who got the short straw to tell him?" then added seriously before Teal'c could answer. "They can't isolate him as the did Jack can they?"

"Indeed not. O'Neill has insisted that his close team be allowed to use SGC while he is in the mountain, and one of SGC's Officers will shadow the man so he is not injured while doing his mission and that he does return to the mountain. I believe GeneralLandry is the one whole drew the short straw and was told to do it after we left. The officer was already in the Mountain questioning two men regarding other events and does not know Jack is now a child."

"That must have been fun for Hank." knowing not to push Teal'c on the bits he was leaving out Sam sighed, then looking over at the sleeping child smiled commenting with some feeling. "At the end of this those two together are going to be impossible, and I'm not going to start on what comments Tony or the rest of the team will think up." Not waiting for Teal'c's "Indeed" of agreement she finished seriously. "Right, who was with you when you rescued Jack, because General Landry wouldn't have let you go alone in case there was trouble, and Jon wouldn't have wanted a whole team to tag along?"

"GeneralLandry insisted MajorLouisFerretti act as our officer in charge and take the video of the situation we would find. He did and then gave me the camera to keep here and show you. It must not be returned to earth as it is the only record of what went on. Everything else was on live feed and no record kept."

Sam nodded understanding the gravity of the situation, then shook her head as her mind jumped past it all and to her friend's title, and smiling exclaimed gently. "He's still not trying to stay one of boys by ignoring he's a Colonel is he?! He does the work, has the pay … and everyone but the newbies know he's a Colonel. Even if the presentations were done in private at his request."

"Indeed he is." Teal'c answered then paused before explaining the possible reason why. "Do not forget he has also seen you and others, who are his comrades and friends, move up the ranks and the changes it produces in them, and wishes to remain team leader and section head of his group and not be moved on. You and O'Neill have felt that gap and accepted the responsibilities of moving on, he too will have to accept the recognition of his rank and plans for his future _this_ time round. When circumstances allow, GeneralLandry under O'Neill's suggestion will hold a gathering of everyone involved in SGC, and as Jack calls them the very top brass are likely to be present. Though others who have had their rank changes hidden as he has will have their reasons honoured, officers' rank as well as civilians and allies who work with them will be acknowledged and medals presented. That will mean ColonelLouisFerretti will no longer be able to hide from the truth, especially as he will be given one of the highest medals for the rescues and back up services his group and team have performed, including the one earlier in the year."

Sam chuckled knowing Lou would realise the game was finally up as soon as the notice for the gathering was given, and silently wished she could be there to see not only his expression when he realises it, but also at the presentation and sighed, then to move things on asked firmly. "So Teal'c, what happened before and after our child sized General sat on our favourite hilltop wondering who to call?" and pinning him with her blue intelligent eyes added. "When you think about it, Jon was the only one Jack could call wasn't he?"

Teal'c nodded and looking at the sleeping child regretting he could not have been there to protect his warrior brother answered honestly. "Indeed he was." then making sure he could see both of them easily, he added. "You should also know that Jon was his silent emergency contact through out the mission he was undertaking for the President, so he was not totally alone. As we walked together this morning he explained that if forced to he could say with some truth that he only ever talked to himself on these matters, so never broke the President's order of total silence. O'Neill believes it would be wise and if it was their wish, that Jon and Cassie stay on Atlantis or with the people on the planet, or somewhere of their choice in the universe so they can enjoy the freedom of not having to hide or keep looking over their shoulders for earth's troublemakers, and be truly recognised for the people they really are. We both know they have skills that would be useful here and would be respected as well."

Feeling this was a debriefing rather than a report in the throws of action as in the Gate room earlier Sam started to relax a bit more. Though never totally as she couldn't ignore the screen above the bed that showed vital information and needed to be ready in case that orange or red button should start flashing. And gently commented to the sleeping child. "So that's what those hints were about in the last Data burst. Seeing if there is room for them should things go South on Earth. They would love it here and we could do it if there is no record of them coming through the Gate or SGC earth's end. I expect you've already done that bit." then glancing at Teal'c, and with a knowing smile she ordered. "Carry on." then asked. "And just where does Gibbs and his team come into it?"

Teal'c nodded, knowing he would tell the story to her questions rather than a straight time-line their reports usually needed, and complied. "Without going into to any details of his mission O'Neill explained he had gathered most of the information, set certain things in motion and knew he needed extra help for the final stages. As he put it, sweeping the baddies up in several or even one Asgard beam if he could arrange such a gathering would not go unnoticed, and he couldn't be sure of the personnel around him at DC either. Knowing the NCIS team were the only ones he could trust he brought them into the situation, hence the meeting or meetings in the Special Agent's basement. As NCIS had a helicopter in the grounds that day and Jack knew the truth wouldn't get hidden regardless of whether he was at the scene or not, he called Gibbs when the kidnapping attempt unfolded. He also commented that a three time zatted car door along with odd bits missing from trees, not to mention bodies and the bullet holes in all vehicles would raise way too many questions if any other team or detectives dealt with the scene."

With things coming together in her mind, Sam butted in anxiously. "He'd been injured in the attempt, that's why he had the plaster on his arm. But as you can see there was nothing there when Jennifer removed it just now. So it was sized down with him and his Ancient genes healed him?

Teal'c gave a reassuring nod and look, as it tied in with his knowledge, and answered truthfully. "No one at SGC noticed him favouring that arm, nor did it stop him climbing to the hill top, nor was there was any sign of trouble this morning when we found him. When asked he explained it was just a scratch and as a doctor had dealt with it at the scene of the kidnapping and he'd been passed fit for the mission, it could be left alone for another day or two. DoctorLam was told of the President's orders of complete silence so she wasn't told how he was injured, just saw it and as it was not a life threatening she didn't mention it in her report to GeneralLandry. The explanation came from Jon's very concise report just before we were beamed via USS Odyssey to the hilltop to bring O'Neill back."

Silently guessing how brief and Jon's tone while giving that report, Sam smiled wondering if the listeners had nearly or come to attention, as he had Jack's natural command attitude and tone when needed. Just not the physical age to go with it, and then nodded to let Teal'c know he could carry on. She would get the gossipy story later from him, Jon or even Cam, this was a report to bring her, as wife and commander of Atlantis up to-date.

"Unfortunately two of the kidnappers escaped because O'Neill was attending to his badly wounded driver. Because of the NCIS team's timely arrival with Dr Mallard on board, the driver is now recovering in hospital and wants to serve with O'Neill again. The rest of the team gave chase but evaded them though evidence was found that one had been wounded by O'Neill's parting shots. It was after that, that Gibbs suggested to the President Jack should stay in the Mountain till the trip to Atlantis and the truth be hidden from everyone. Not knowing who he could trust around the President or in DC O'Neill had no option but to comply, and then go along with the later request regarding the trip to the Planet by DoctorJackson. As Jack commented while going to the Waterfall, the President should have known better and he did warn him many times."

With a chuckle Sam said. "Payback from Jack is going to be interesting, he'll not cross that line but will think of something." then turning serious again asked. "Have those two men been caught?"

"Indeed they have, and are in the brig at SGC so will never trouble your husband again."

Being able to pick up on Teal'c's tone that others would have missed, Sam kept eye contact with him as she commanded. "Who, where and when? _**And**_ no hiding Teal'c."

Knowing he could not soften the truth nor could he lie to her, Teal'c covered his own remembered fears of that morning, and projecting complete calm answered her. "On O'Neill's orders, this morning earth time. They were taken from their helicopter as it hovered above the hilltop by Colonel Reynolds on USS Odyssey, and then beamed unconscious to the brig in the mountain. The helicopter was taken aboard seconds later before it could crash into the valley below. We do not know how they knew O'Neill was there and unfortunately they damaged the walker's hut you have shared sunsets and sunrises from. We beamed down as soon as we could after that and three members of the NCIS team were beamed aboard the Odyssey and Special Agent Gibbs carried on to the brig to interview the men when they recovered from being Zatted."

Shock rippling through her Sam exclaimed her two rushing thoughts. "They were trying to kill him if they damaged the hut from the air. The dampening forcefield worked?"

Knowing how he could lighten the mood at the end, Teal'c explained. "The forcefield worked as planned and information has been gathered from the helicopter. Not knowing whether what had happened to him was man made or from the planet they had visited, O'Neill had hidden himself well away from the walker's hut till we showed ourselves. He had stopped us from beaming down as soon as he realised what was happening. Because of his small size large boulders and bushes near the trees were enough to hide and protect him, though branches from a damaged tree blocked his way out so I had to lift him out, once he told us where he was hiding. He had adapted his adult clothes to keep himself warm and to protect his feet."

Teal'c paused seeing Sam glance at the sleeping boy for reassurance that he was all right, the worst had not happened and took his own silent reassurance. Seeing the slight shake of her shoulders he wondered if it was all too much for her and then realised he was wrong as he heard her giggle.

The picture of Teal'c picking Jack who was swamped in his adult clothes out of the bushes swept away Sam's fears and started her giggle. Taking a breath she looked back at Teal'c and knowing how he felt about his warrior brother said gently. "That must have been a sight and calmed your fears."

Answering honestly Teal'c dipped his head as he intoned. "Indeed it did." then admitted. "I believe it will be on either Jon's or ColonelLouisFerretti's film they took this morning. GeneralLandry will make sure the hut is replaced. If you wish I will tell you more of our trip to the Waterfall and how I am sure with you heading the task force it will ensure that you both will work and live together in the future."

Smiling Sam nodded and settled back to listen, knowing Jack would do everything in his power to return to them and she would stay by his side regardless.

 **Oxoxo**

Thanks for getting this far, hoped you enjoyed it, as usual review and comments welcome but not insisted upon.

Be back some time when muse and real life allow… and yes this year is going way too fast.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sleeping? The Mind Room

Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews and comments, Djenie, dpdp and sam600sx. Also Schatxe8210 for your review and interesting pm. I Am Tzu thank you for putting this story on alert and favourites, glad you are enjoying the story.

And to all the others who reads my ramble and come back for more - thanks for taking the time and doing so.

The usual disclaimers, and reassurance that no character has been permanently injured or unfairly treated in this chapter …

Enjoy.

 **Jack sleeping?… The Mind Room**

 **Chapter 11**

As Jack's head gently touched the pillow and the cover was carefully tucked around him, but kept his arms resting on the top, he knew he'd lost his fight to stay awake, and _**that**_ deep sleep was coming. Because he was too exhausted to talk and knew they wouldn't understand him anyway, he'd kept his sleepy gaze on Sam, jerking awake each time his eyes closed. But now they were too heavy for that, so he took her concerned loving image, as well as the knowledge that no matter what happened she would be there with him, down into the darkness with him.

At first it was the semi darkness of lighter sleep, where he could hear Teal'c's deep reassuring voice join hers as they started to talk, but could not break through that barrier and join in. Now; knowing Sam was not alone, and feeling the pull of the deeper level of sleep where he wouldn't hear anything, except the natural noise and pictures of dreams. As well as knowing this was the only way to gain his adult strength and return to them in one form or other, Jack let the strange dark comfort he could feel wrap around him, and followed the whispers he could hear in his mind into the darkness of heavy sleep.

He found it was not an easy feeling, certainly not as restful as sleeping in one's bed on a normal night, but not as traumatic as travelling the Stargate for the first time either. Was he still in his body, and this was just in his mind with all that Ancients' knowledge swimming around as he rested, got his strength back? And started to concentrate on the waves of whispers that came and went. Found he recognised some of languages and words ... they were modern so members of Atlantis chatting. So he was out of his body going somewhere, and suddenly seeing a golden light at the end of the tunnel he tuned out those waves of voices, and knowing he wasn't ready to face _**that**_ room yet, turned back into the darkness.

The glimpse of the sketch he'd had on the computer in the Gate room was enough to tell him he'd end up there in a dreaded sleep chamber, and the cabinets on the wall were information boxes. So here he was technically a human USB waiting to be plugged in, and the information sucked out. Been there done that and yes it hurt. And, Atlantis was amongst other things a big travelling library and information centre … Yeah Daniel ... and Sam come that, would love that, and of course would want to have tickets or code words to the damn things.

Surprised he was having this conversation with himself or perhaps he shouldn't be, after all it was only his subconsciousness talking to himself. A way of reasoning things out ... what he usually did in silence as he planned his day, their next move as a team, or their escape route … scrub that, he was usually doing noisy distraction at the same time, or with deadly silence to plant C4 or in the past a sniper's rifle so an escape plan would emerge or job was finished. And felt again that deep urge … the need to know what was happening to his team, before he met that golden light and _**that**_ room.

Doing his usual stubborn survival thing, he pushed his mind back into the darkness around him, and demanded loudly. "Atlantis. I need to know the boy is safe and so are my team, then I'll give you what you want so I can get back to who I am!" He knew above all else she was a computer and needed commands, just happened to be via his thoughts at the moment.

Feeling a rush of energy, air or whatever it was around him and seeing the golden light grow dimmer, the comfort that had been around him disappeared, and he suddenly felt as though he was being pushed through a very tight hole. Till finally and with a very loud pop that he was sure everyone in the City heard, he was out of that restraint and free. Half blinded by the bright light around him Jack yelled, not caring who heard him. "Forcyringoutloud! That is so old hat! Hey! Travelling the Gate was better than that! Not going to pop in or out of the bottle each time I want to move, you understand Atlantis!"

Then muttered to himself as he felt his body around him. "Daniel and I've done the invisible or out of phase man bit before, didn't like then don't like it now."

As his eyes got used to the light, he smiled at the four people crowded round watching the video in such a small patient's bedroom. Sam and Cassie were laughing their socks off and making comments, and the doctor's excuse for staying and watching. Was probably she needed to know what went on that morning … at least she was smiling. A happy doctor meant no needles so happy patient. As for the last person … the one who was ... no other word for it but of a gossip … was his stoic 'silent' Jaffa warrior brother, who was failing to hide his huge grin or laugh. Frightening to witness, but good.

And there he was, still a child sleeping deeply … wasn't going to say like a babe as that was tempting Fate… way too much. Realising time had moved on quite a bit, Jack thought about the young man he'd felt earlier and was badly injured.

Feeling nothing except what could have been a whisper of a laugh, a chuckle of glee, around him that was not made by a human or Jaffa. But could also be his own imagination and just the noise of energy moving in whatever dimension he was in. Jack realised he was now in the main infirmary, patients resting, doctor and nurses talking. And was glad they weren't in the operating room, halfway through whatever surgery was needed, and walked over to the bed where the young man lay sleeping. Listening in on Doctor Beckett and the nurse's conversation, he knew everything was going to be all right. Father and son would go back to their planet eventually, in the meantime new friends had been made with the team on Atlantis.

Realising that it was probably his own energy he was feeling, and most likely his own delight at not being trapped in the deep sleep, Jack thought about the Gate room, still not ready to see if Daniel had disobey his orders to talk to Vala and sleep. While he was thinking hard about the Gate room, that little niggle thought crept through, that Daniel would have checked out the Ancient tablet and probably not got further than the first page or two, and then stopped those thoughts. Because he found himself in the Gate room, there had been no rush just a flick of a thought, and checked out where he was. Top of the stairs and at the entrance to the computer area, not far from his earlier confrontation with Rodney, and checked to see where the man was and saw he was one of the group round the computer he'd put the new battery in and woken it up.

Wasn't really surprised at that, and walked over to see what they were looking at, and from the banter going on that one was teasing the other, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Richard Woolsey were letting them get on with, no doubt having brought each other up to date on things, which was good.

And then smiled at John's innocent toned tease. "So 'It's all gone squiggly' is now an official technical term in computer language."

"That's not fair. You were the one talking to it at the time. Perhaps it was something you thought." Squeaked Rodney as he looked up from the screen, then added in excited defensive mode. "I'd not touched anything. It had been giving us details of what is in that new tower. Then the screen went...

"Squiggly." John put in with a chuckle, before adding seriously. "Yes we know. In fact everyone here knew as soon as it happened from your squeak. Matter of fact I'd stopped relaying your instructions as to how to make Atlantis put the energy in the right place, well before you got the squiggles. And, you were the one jumping up and down about the information you were getting, so you could have accidentally touched something."

Not waiting for Rodney's indignant huff, John couldn't resist pointed out. "Now those squiggles have gone, we can see what must be the real version of that diagram, that was shown on the screen before the General went to the infirmary. A large room with cabinets on the wall and a large column in the middle of it, that has a long arm coming of it, which looks as though it could link up with the cabinets when needed. Sort of a retrieving device, but with no way of gauging size we don't know how large it all is."

"And that beating red dot that appeared and stayed still could be the General, Jennifer said he was sleeping. So things should start happening ..." Cam butted in, enjoying the banter but wanting more information.

Feeling a shiver run through him, Jack knew it was Jon waiting for him and he would have to go, but he needed to check on Daniel, and started to think of him. Then stopped as Colonel Shepard quickly moved over to the communication's computer and flicked a switch that had just started to flash.

And the loudspeaker on it, announced. "Atlantis this is Colonel Steven Caldwell on the USS Daedalus."

"USS Daedalus this is Colonel John Shepard, any news from earth?" John asked knowing that Colonel Carter had asked them to be in a position to relay any ship to ship message from earth as the Gate had been shut down at the time.

"Two short ones. First one for General O'Neill and must be some kind of code. But it reads. Dominoes have been tipped and falling as planned with minimal damage and innocent causalities so far. The kids enjoyed the big scene. Secret and first family safe. Mopping up and may need a larger jail. Signed Special Agent Gibbs NCIS.

Over John Shepard's "Okay, will pass that one on. Next." Jack smiled knowing their plans were working.

"Second is from General Landry with a confidential data burst for Colonel Mitchell and Richard Woosley, to be passed on to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter when they are available. The open message to SG1 and guests reads. All safe and calm here. Our extra guests are staying while General O'Neill is with you, they have put in a request for a visit when dust has settled. We transferred goods from a certain basement to keep main guest happy and you're right, he does have a deadly aim. You two make a good pair and might have a boat to fish from if you have to stay there longer than thought. Contact via Daedalus till further notice or we contact you direct. End of open message, which will be deleted now I've passed it on. I'll now send you the confidential data burst."

Knowing the craft his friend had been working on Jack didn't stay to hear Colonel Shepard's reply. He thought of Daniel… nope the corridor outside the man's room.

He realised he'd arrived as he could hear a full scale argument going on between Daniel and Vala, and wondered if Ronon, who was standing in the corridor so he could see into the room through the doorway, was silently contemplating going in there and knocking their heads together. Or to arm lock one so neither hurt the other. He couldn't read Ronon as well as he could Teal'c, but knew those two were on the same level when it came to warriorship thingy. Also when Daniel and Vala got going it was never one sided, and that was why Vala was good for Daniel, with no disrespect to Sha're Daniel's first wife.

Then caught Vala's strained 'had enough' declaration. "Daniel! If you try and walk out of here against the General's orders, Muscles No. 2 out there will do what Teal'c has been itching to do, and knock you for six… on your six and it won't be heavenly stars you'll be seeing."

"You would like that, wouldn't you." Daniel answered though his attention was still mainly on what he had in hands and what he was going to do, knowing it was what he needed to do...had to do.

"No!" Vala spat back, but in an instant changed her mind and added. "Actually, yes, perhaps you should go and tell Colonel Shepard what's on that damn tablet, and what according to you, they've been doing wrong all these years. Then when you come round from **that** blow you might be yourself again. The Daniel I was handcuffed to in the beginning and fell in love with and want to be with, the one..."

Looking at her with that innocent look that smote a lot of women's hearts, and in the calm tone that should calm any angry person, he answered. "I'm the same Daniel, and you've been talking to Teal'c …

"Yes." Vala broke in quickly, and hoping to get under _**that**_ tone and push some sense into the man, used her guile and quietened her tone while adding gently. "We both know no one can replace your dead wife Sha're. The love you had for her was something special, and you are angry at the cards that you've been dealt with in your life. I too come with a difficult history so understand that anguish. When we first met, and then worked together on SG1, we built up our own respect for each other and gained strength from that family feeling within the team. That's what's grown into a different kind of love, and at least on my part is still growing. I know you felt it, even started to admit it before you closed down on it. We both need to think forwards not backwards..."

Daniel butted in with the same calm reason. "Don't you see that is why we shouldn't listen to Teal'c and his hints of what happened. We were trapped in time and space for years, with no where to go till we solved the problem, here we can make up our own minds and go where we like. I know can make the difference, I need to, and Jack's orders are in the past so don't matter. Also I know from what I've translated on the first page I need to explain...

Jack sighed, knowing this would go round a few more blocks before either Ronon threw that punch or Vala walked out, and knew he too couldn't put off the inevitable, of facing that golden light at the end of the tunnel. And felt a sudden rush of energy around him, that was so strong it dissolved everything into a deep darkness ...

oxoxo

Opening his eyes and feeling his body around him again Jack looked at the change of scenery, and seeing the person sitting watching him, carried on walking towards him saying. "Nice place you have Jon."

"Glad to see you are looking like your _old_ self." Jon bantered back. "Having a five year old uncle was not good. Thought you might like the familiar surroundings while we talk." then finished with a grin as he asked. "What took you so long _old_ man?"

"Oh. You know, things to check up on and do." Jack answered back, and while wondering if he'd be creaky now he was himself again added. "Not sure Atlantis wants a camp fire in this room. You know health and safety crap. And you could have chosen chairs instead of logs to sit on."

Jon smiled and answered. "So you took long scenic route as a delaying tactic then. Didn't think Atlantis would appreciate your pond with no fish in this room. She's energy so fire is fine, and no heat anyway as it's all in our mind."

Hearing Jack snort and watching him sit down on the log opposite him, so the camp fire was between them, Jon asked. "Any news from up there, I've been here for ages."

Jack nodded his sympathy and commented. "You must admit it's strange knowing our bodies are sleeping up there while we are here. As for news. Well, Gibbs and the kids enjoyed swaggering into that big meeting I set up and arresting the big wig. Businesses and the odd bad guy finding they are broke or have new bosses, and the odd building or contents either gone up in smoke or disappeared off the face of the earth no doubt.

At Jon's knowing smile Jack nodded. "Yeah, factual and figuratively. Commented about needing a new jail … public or under the mountain not sure. Cam and Richard have a data burst from Hank that will probably be more informative than Gibbs' note. There was something about first family being safe so reckon that guess about them going after the family rather than the President himself was right. Hank's had to transfer the latest craft from the basement to keep Gibbs happy, so might have something to launch here if we are not back soon. Confirmed he's got good aim so they must have introduced him to the chair or some of the gizmos the lab boys keep at the mountain." then over Jon's chuckles he added seriously. "Have you decided about staying or going back, yet?"

Smiling at the tactic, Jon flipped it on its head by ignoring it and commenting. "It's nice to know the plans are working. Loved to know what the team think of Gibbs being Ancient. Two Ancients in a boat fishing as the evening draws in. Yeah… like that will happen. Are you going to show him the Waterfall and here or keep him in the dark."

Jack chuckled. "His team have asked for reservations for a visit, so they can bring it with them. Though you might be needed back on earth to cover for us if they do. Rodney and John are enjoying themselves, probably even more as you are a red beating dot on the screen, and I assume I'll show up as one as well now I'm here, of course they don't know who is who. Daniel and Vala are still arguing so we might have to wait a while for him to turn up."

Frowning Jon asked. "You expecting him down here?"

Jack shook his head in disgust that Jon had not caught on, before answering with a huff. "Well, how else do you think we are going to get rid of the rubbish in his brain!"

"All of it?" Jon asked knowing how cross Jack is at his friend's behaviour.

"Nah, I'll leave him with enough so he can tie his shoe laces and ask simple questions." Then Jack sighed and answered properly. "Just the bits of whatever has latched onto his stubborn, 'everyone is against me' side of him. Mind you, everyone is against him at the moment, but he's brought it on himself. Just have to hope the old wiser Daniel will come to the surface and not be too guilty about it all when he realises what's been going on."

It was Jon's turn to snort, then ask seriously. "How and where do we put the bad bits."

"Well, if you studied the room instead of playing boyscout, you would have seen one of the cabinets is a different colour to the rest. That is the trash bin and we put anything we don't want in there, and Atlantis will hit the delete button and it will go into oblivion without any explosions, or ever coming back in the future."

"And you know how?"

"Ohforcryingoutloud Jon! I don't. I ... just ... know ... All right! Like the last time I got down loaded, couldn't answer questions, just knew." Jack huffed back.

"Okay, Okay, keep your hair on! So what do we chat about while we wait for Daniel to turn up, could be ages if he was still arguing. He's got to calm down and then sleep, and we all know what he's like at sleeping."

"Perhaps we should change this to his lab or an ancient ruin when he turns up? Put some sand in his bed?" Jack pondered, he knew he couldn't wait too long. Don't ask why though.

"Could let him know we are waiting for him via that gizmo you left with him. I assume there was a reason you let him have it." Jon put in quickly as though sensing things were … hotting up. Though the camp fire was still burning steadily without any real heat coming from it.

"Distraction mainly, but there are some things John Shepard would be interested in, especially as it looks as though the waterfall is not the only place the single fighter planes are. If you decide to stay John is going to have to get used to using his full title when you are together, because Jon and John is going to be so difficult for everyone. So what's it going to be door 1 or door 2?" Jack finished knowing his clone would understand.

Jon nodded then gently prodding the fire with a stick that magically appeared beside him, and answered. "Think we both know which one. Cassie and I want to stay if Sam will have us. Not sure what to do about the IOA or pay details."

"Sam's fine with that, and Richard will be when we explain everything and will make you disappear amongst the masses."

"And you?" Jon asked.

Jack looked across the flames at him and said. "Of course I am fine with it. Have you decided how Atlantis can help you apart from completely healing you so you can age properly. Thor was so nearly right when he tried the first time, and they didn't know how it would affect the human mind as the other clones died within hours of use. Any rubbish you want to throw in the trash while we are about it. Our childhood might be a good start."

"Was just hoping that your memories could be dulled to that normal forgotten level, so I wouldn't have to keep meditating them away. Don't think I want my past to go completely, though your nightmares can definitely go in there and that's for both of us. You might even get a good nights sleep, and being old again you are going to need it." Jon finished with a smile and got ready to move in case he needed to.

"You should watch that tongue of yours, could get you into some nasty scrapes…" Jack quipped back

"Got you into and out of enough." Jon immediately bantered back, then gave a sigh and added with some reservation. "So how do I go about it."

With a knowing nod Jack acknowledged the banter, then added seriously. "Simple, do a 'Teal'c' and concentrate on what comes through, and chuck out the ones you don't want. Grade down any you want to go in the natural way. I'll be here and keep watch." then with an innocent tone and straight face that hid the last quip, he finished. "You know you'll be able to visit the waterfall any time you want to ... once we find the right little jumper for you of course."

"Oh shut up." Jon laughed, and then nodded knowing Jack was serious, added very genuine feeling. "Thank you, for everything, past, present and future."

Seeing Jack's equally serious nod, Jon closed his eyes and started doing a 'Teal'c' … then getting to the right level he let the visions roll through his mind, understanding that some them would never come back again. Others would soften, even fade with time, and held on to the important ones … the family feeling at the cabin with most of SG1, and Cassie, their friendship and love. The knowledge and understanding he'd gained from Jack. As well as the ones made that morning, of Jack as a child, laughing with Teal'c and the swings they gave him ... the childhood he would have loved to have had.

Feeling the soft warmth, that words couldn't never explain, ripple through him then leave him … He felt a normal quiet peace inside his mind, rather than the harsh hole that being snaked then de-snaked did, or the sharp edge of the memories he had to meditate daily to tone down. Breathing in deeply and then out several times, Jon let his consciousness drift slowly upwards and then slowly opened his eyes. And straight at his other self, Jack his friend/uncle, and found those shadows were gone, he was not a clone of his older self - now he was himself and looking forward to a new secure future.

At Jack's gentle. "Finished nodding off or do you want to go up stairs and do the physical sleep thing."

Jon frowned sure he'd not been too long, and asked. "You know it's done?"

Jack nodded, then explained. "Well, you glowed and rippled a bit, which was disconcerting. But after the golden bubble left and dumped the rubbish in the trash you snored, so I didn't nudge you, just let you surface in your own time." then with a gleam in his eyes, and that disconcerting innocent tone of his, he finished. "And now, you are bright eyed and bushy tailed."

As Jon shook his head and resisted the temptation to look and check he didn't have a tail, Jack added seriously. "The sleep you'll get on the journey back will deal with the physical side of things, so you will be whole with any change of appearance you wanted as well. Don't ask how I know … I Just Know, okay."

"Yes Dad." Jon quipped, before they both looked to see what was crashing into their so called quiet area and time.

And both exclaimed together, in the same tone. "Daniel! Nice of you to turn up."

Daniel was furious as he continued storming into the room and spitting out sharply. "I suppose this is your idea of a joke! Payback for being right! Zapping me, black tunnels and now this charade. I need to go back."

Jack sighed and got up, signing Jon to stay put and be quiet, it was obvious the man was angry beyond reason as the energy, that was Daniel's mind, was rippling violently. He knew his friend could not explode as such, just wake up with a mind boggling migraine that would last a life time. And shot down his own 'the man deserved it' thought, and said sternly. "This is no joke. And as you want honesty I will spell it out to you. If you had slept as I told you to it would have been a gentle ride down here, and a quiet talk to sort things out. As you've not done that, I doubt you actually talked to Vala either. And found out how worried she's been about you, missed your reassuring grounding influence these past weeks, possibly months. I don't know who knocked you out but I'm glad they did, we've not got all day."

Everything about the angry man was Daniel as they knew him, right down to his glasses and arm waving, but with a harder edge that was coming to the forefront as he started his tirade back at Jack. "To do what, badger me into talking and accepting Jon! Grovel at your feet for forgiveness because you think you are always right! He should not be here, at your damn side all the time. He's a clone not a person. It should have been Sha're who was brought back, she had a right to another chance.

And no one knocked me out. I was going to see Shepard to explain what he needs to do, and was met by a forcefield in the doorway of our room. Atlantis doesn't have forcefields as door, but you can command them can't you. We saw that this morning, made it into a chair so you can swan around as though you know everything.

Don't forget it was _**I**_ who made it possible to find the waterfall and come here with the extra batteries without them you would not be here."

With controlled anger Jack snapped back. "Damn right I would not be down here. I'd be with Sam and the others giving our officers and allies the support and honour they deserved. As for the waterfall that would have been found months ago if you had visited the cabin.

Don't you dare give me the crap about leaving you alone either. We have all tried to stop this barrier you've been building, but you wouldn't have it. You are the one who has hidden himself away and isolated yourself. And I don't know which blasted bit of Merlin, Ori or what ever being that has possessed you in the past, that has clung on to your stubborn, everyone has deserted me streak and been building on it, giving you voices in your head no doubt. **It's** going to stop, now!

As for Jon, he has every right to be alive and be himself. You are the one who gave SG1 its soul, proved to me that life was worth living and saving ... again and again, that Jon's life was … is worth saving. You lost Sha're and grieved, then found out how to live with that loss and move on, as I do with Charlie's loss … as does everyone else who loses someone special."

"You care of Jon far more than you every cared for me and my ideas. You've **never** listened to me." Daniel butted in sharply.

Trying to keep his temper toned down, Jack answered immediately. "Deep down Daniel you know that is not true. I listened and have acted on your words and advice when it's been prudent to do so, sometimes when it hasn't, as you well know. As for Jon, you accepted him in the beginning and when it suited you. He's needed my support … needed your support and guidance while trying to cope with the memories he shouldn't have got stronger instead of weaker, and forge a new life for himself.

And yes, I needed your support, guidance during that time as well, most of all needed your friendship, but each time I've asked for it you've turned me … both of us down. You're the one who has lied to all of us when we've tried to help you, not the other way round."

"No! You sent Sam to Atlantis. It should have been me! You made sure _**I**_ was left behind." Daniel snapped even sharper back.

"So this is what it's all about. But **you know** the IOA makes decisions about Atlantis not me. They urgently needed an officer and a scientist to fill the gap when Weir disappeared, and you never fitted that bill. Sam kept in touch with you, **and** what did you do... You spun her stories when ever she asked how things were back at the mountain and DC. As for leaving you behind you, worked with Cam and Teal'c and did the lab work you wanted to do. So you weren't left behind or alone." Jack retaliated forcefully then added before Daniel could butt in again.

"As for that forcefield zapping you, not guilty. But I like it. At full power the City Atlantis has forcefield doors to give privacy and keep areas secure, she never had enough power to show us everything she is capable of or has. She's a computer that works via thought, voice or keyboard input so when I ordered you in the Gate room to stay in your room, and you obviously decided to disobey my order, it zapped you and only you. Anyone else can walk in or out of that room though Vala will need an escort.

For your information Daniel, your mind is down here and you are now lying on your bed unconscious and will wake up when you are yourself. And you will have a lot of fences to mend and bridges to cross because you allowed this to happen."

"You can not keep me here! I need the knowledge of the past..." Daniel shouted back, the anguish, anger of his past losses that had been caught up and built on over the past year or so by the remnants of the many beings that had inhabited his mind or body realising the trap, boiled even more. In doing so the energy around Daniel's form changed into layers of different colours.

Seeing this, Jack knew it was time and ignoring the continued outrage from his friend, called across the room. "Atlantis, take them and leave the original mind alone and heal him."

In a flash the room became its true self, and a golden light shot out from the golden chamber in the middle of the room and covered the irate yelling man from head to toe. In a minute or two it rose making a closed bubble as it did so and sealed itself, while Daniel collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor.

The golden bubble became odd shapes as though something was trying to get out as it gyrated and glided towards the trash cabinet, but stayed sealed. The cabinet glowed as the bubble got closer then the two stunned watchers saw the bubble disappear inside without the door being opened. A couple of seconds later there was a brilliant flash of light before the cabinet returned to its original colour, and Jack knew all the bits and pieces of bad energy that had helped to turn his friend's mind were gone, and would never come back.

With a shiver going through him, knowing he would have to face the golden chamber soon, Jack turned back to check his friend's energy, hoping the man's mind had not been damaged.

Gradually coming out of shock Jon asked quietly. "Did that happen when I got rid of my memories."

Jack answered easily. "No. It was more like a little thought bubbly you see in cartoons that rested on your head, you wanted it done he didn't. I need you to understand Daniel needs to sleep to heal completely, then he will have to mend those fences regardless of the fact it was the bits left behind that stirred things up. A wilder version of the stress disorder, and as we both know Daniel always finds it hard to accept the hurt he causes when obsessed by an idea that has had some good points. This will be no different. I hope the two of you can find that path back to being tolerant of each other at the very least.

Jon sighed and then glancing at Daniel admitted quietly. "The friendship we've both had with Daniel was not one of the things I chucked away. ... Just took out the bad bits. Let everything soften so I can think and make my own memories." then over Jack's snort and shake of his head, asked. "What happens now?"

Glancing at him, Jack answered. "You sleep and heal. Be with Cassie then chat to Sam. I'll wait with sleeping beauty here. If he doesn't wake down here I'll get Atlantis to send him back and he'll probably wake up with a very large hangover, and will have to face Vala's anger at the very least."

"And Sam's, she never likes being lied to and Daniel did that." Jon commented then asked with real concern. "Will you be all right?" Knowing he didn't want to leave the man behind. They'd both known that kind of pain… even if that was one of memories he had chucked in the trash cabinet, the ethos of it was in his being.

Dodging the answer Jack admitted with some regret. "This is something I have to do alone. Both of you need to heal. Tell Sam what has happened and reassure her it will be okay."

"Like you know that?" Jon queried seriously.

"Yes and No." Jack huffed and turned back to the unconscious form of Daniel, to show Jon the subject was closed.

Feeling he was slipping away, Jon ordered out loud. "Atlantis, keep the setting as it was, and keep him safe."

There was a ripple in the air and the camp fire setting became real again, so hid the chamber from him making Jack say quietly and with feeling. "Thank you, sleep well Jon." then added with a sigh. "Just hope I recognise you next time we meet." Before squatting down beside his friend and calling out gently. "Daniel, time to wake up and go back to your bed and sleep again."

Daniel stirred slightly and opening his eyes, still the feeling the rolling anger inside him as he realised what had happened, and was feeling that deep loneliness left behind, recognised Jack and blurted out. "What the Hell have you done! You've shot first with no regard for my wishes. They listened to me."

Moving out the way so their mind energy wouldn't touch, Jack said firmly. "Got rid of the bad bits for you as you wouldn't do it yourself. Daniel, they were the remnants of the beings that have inhabited your mind. You know right up to Merlin no doubt, left little nasty bits behind to feed on your own insecurities. We all listened to you. And you can't blame all this on Sam leaving for Atlantis, though I suspect that was the tipping point that brought those voices to the front of your mind and you slamming to door on us."

Seeing Daniel's expression change as the truth was striking home, Jack added sternly. "Don't even think of turning those puppy eyes on me or the others. Especially not Vala or Sam. You need to apologize and really listen to what people are saying, and start meditating again as Teal'c taught you to, so you can get rid of that hole in your mind, and get your real voice back."

Still needing to defend himself from the hurt, Daniel bit back. "But I was right to listen to them, and do what I did. If I hadn't you wouldn't have found everything you did today."

Jack shook his head, hoping that this was just the left over waves of anger and said firmly but quietly. "No Daniel, you intended to destroy that planet and everyone on it, or perhaps it was just me you were trying to destroy because you knew the reasons I didn't want to go in that building. And you had promised not to get carried away, you disobeyed mine and Cam's orders. The only reason we are here is because I risked everything to try keep the planet and everyone on it, including you safe. You should have listened to us and told us about the shadows in your mind and the voices you were hearing. I know your fears, and no one would have sent you to that padded cell again. I promised you it would never happen again and I don't make a habit of breaking that kind of promise.

We could have sorted things out so much earlier, might have visited that planet, but with Teal'c along as well so the self-destruct wouldn't have been touched. The same goes for the waterfall and its treasures because something around there was Ancient in origin and that was why I sent you the cryptic email that you never answered, and I know you got it looked at it because of the lies you told Teal'c and the note he saw on the screen when he sneaked in to your lab when you were talking to Hank that weekend. Before you hiss at him, I ordered him to do it and he was worried about you showing one face while working and the lying one to your friends.

If you are fit and everyone agrees, you will have that visit back here at the proper time. But as before it will be IOA's or Mr Woolsey's decision not mine. Most of all we need you back as you used to be … your true self. So you need to go back to your body, sleep and then wake and start really listening to what everyone says to you, and build those trust bridges you've been burning."

With ripples of the old Daniel and the original friendship he'd had with Jack starting to come through his confusion, Daniel admit quietly. "It really did feel as though you all left me."

"Vala and Cam never left you. Teal'c only when he was needed by the Jaffa Council, Sam and myself had no choice, we never do and we always kept our doors open. The only time I've really left you behind was near the beginning and you were fatally wounded on that Goa'uld ship, and I hated doing that, but you found a way out. Now find your way out and take note of what Vala is to you.

She can never replace Sha're and she knows that. What she brings to you is a different love and respect, and she'll protect your back when you travel through space digging up rocks and other treasures. She brings that spark back into your manner as you clash about ideas." And paused for a moment to clear the buzzing around his mind, and tamp down that extra energy that might tip the balance he was trying to keep so he stayed in his physical form ... and not a blob of energy that he could not control.

Remembering some of the clashes between himself and Vala, Daniel snorted and shook his head, then laughed at Jack's final comment before actually seeing what his friend was getting at, and voiced it. "She's sort of the old SG1 rolled up into one person ... her knowledge, fighting spirit and guile."

Seeing the essence of his friend was back again, Jack shrugged his shoulders and admitted. "Okay, so Teal'c might not have the figure, pigtails or cheekiness, but Vala's as stubborn as he is, which means you won't win anyway. Might even still have those handcuffs hidden away."

Over Daniel's giggles, Jack turned serious and added. "She loves you, and that is probably the first time she's felt safe enough to even feel it in her long life time. That is after she's skinned you alive for the way you treated her. Listen to her and your own feelings with the knowledge that you had before all this started, as well as acknowledging the fact Sha're wouldn't have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your life."

Daniel had stopped laughing and really listened to Jack, because he knew the man never gave out speeches of this kind willingly, and realising what he'd missed and the hurt he'd caused, said quietly. "I'm sorry." then added in his usual Daniel manner. "You will come back, you always do ... and we will talk then."

Jack eyed his friend, while saying firmly. "You'll talk and I'll listen, as I probably will not remember all of this. Now go, I don't want to have Atlantis send you back."

Knowing 'that' tone from his friend, Daniel nodded, not wanting **that** particular bumpy ride again and asked. "Will I be allowed out of my room? I'll need to see Sam and she'll not leave your side you know that."

Jack snorted at the typical Daniel attitude of pushing the boundaries the second he thought he could get away with it, then said. "Only to talk and listen to people, mend bridges and fences and that includes Jon. No spouting off your theories or touching the computers unless under close supervision from John. That will be for your next visit, if there is one, of course. Cam is your boss as head of SG1 so do as he says. It's not going to easy getting their trust back and don't even think of trying your puppy dog eyes on Richard Woolsey."

"Have I got your trust and friendship back?" Daniel asked almost timidly, knowing in a strange way they anchored each other, even if they did bicker and disagree...

"Some of it never left me Daniel, it never can. But you've got to prove to **all** of us, that you can listen and take it in, or we will think it's the 'deceitful you' covering his tracks again."

"I guess you could say I learnt how to hid from the Master, and I will try to do as you've asked." Daniel quipped back before adding with a sigh.. "I'm ready."

And as Daniel faded into nothing, Jack called out. "Atlantis, let him through the doors but not on the computers unless supervised by John Shepard." Then added softly. "Watch and protect him, and them for me." and then with a sigh he went back to sit on the log by the camp fire, hoping to feel some warmth ... and less lonely.

Not knowing what kind of reaction there would be when he went into the golden chamber, which he knew as lurking behind the bushes Jon had kindly left him, Jack decided he would wait a while. Let Daniel and Jon sleep and recover just in case Atlantis had an overload because of what just happened … or would have an overload when he went into the chamber. And admitted he was stalling … Sometimes stalling was good, it provided another way ... on this occasion it was because he knew damn well from past experience. Having stuff sucked out your head/mind wasn't fun … been there done it twice _**and**_ it hurt … The sleep chamber as they nicknamed it in the reports wasn't good either. Didn't admit to the others he didn't sleep ... too much chattering in his mind, too many shadows, and way too much exhaustion in his body. Thor's recovery chamber wasn't any better either, even if he did tease the team a bit when hooked up to the ship's computer.

With a sigh he knew he had to face the damn thing … his energy was fit to burst … and wished the damn thing wasn't golden ... looked too much like the Goa'uld's influence … golden spaceships … and nothing good came out of them. Well, except Teal'c and the free Jaffa … they were, are good. And chuckled thinking about Bra'tac being a father … no matter if there was peace that child would have that fighting spirit … it was in Bra'tac's blood. Was in the mother's as well considering she'd been a warrior as well. That lead him on to Teal'c and his family, and hoped he would be with them and Sam at the birthing as he'd promised that morning when sitting on Teal'c's shoulders.

Flicking through earth's morning memories, that had immediately filled his mind, Jack shook his head acknowledging he only had them because of Daniel's actions, and his fear sent a shiver through all of them so he said out loud but quietly. "Atlantis, leave me with this morning's and other good memories if you need to take mine as well as the Ancient ones." He knew deep down that was a possibility. That he'd turned too 'Ancient' this time round and the downloads were too embedded to actually leave him.

Thor had warned him they couldn't be sure all the Ancient knowledge one and two had been extracted, and had made some kind of undetectable barrier so it wouldn't take over his mind, and could not be picked by any other detector. But it looked as though his trip to the planet and making sure the self-destruct got turned off, could have blown that protective barrier to pieces. Also enabled him to pick up any other knowledge that was flying around in that room before he and Cam had dragged Daniel out of there. Or even pick up bits from that Planet's Gate not to mention the waterfall cave that had been zinging with vibes. So, the whole lot was now a big pudding of energy in this room, that could keep him in human form and still keep the camp fire that Jon had dreamed up….

His pondering stopped as he felt a new, shielded wave of energy enter the room.

Looking up from the camp fire, surprise and recognition rippled through him making him smile with relief, and exclaim softly. "Lya!"

Watching Lya of the Nox walk over to the camp fire, Jack couldn't help asking. "Are you really here or is this my mind energy working. Like Jon produced this camp fire and bushes so he was comfortable in the room. And I'm keeping it before I go into that golden chamber lurking behind me and get my head sucked. Because you are exactly as I remember you when we first met, not a day older, clothes and hair style right down to the twig in it? But I wasn't consciously thinking of you."

Smiling Lya gave a gentle tinkling laugh at his comments, then answered softly. "I'm real, and need to know what has happened to bring you to this mind room on the city of the Ancients. And I've come to...

"To make sure I go in that thing." Jack finished for her, and then knowing that sounded rude added. "I know I've got to do it Lya, and I will. Just giving Jon my clone and Daniel time to sleep off the effects of being down here before I do. Can you tell me I will come out all right?"

Settling down on the log opposite him, Lya answered honestly. "We can not see the future Jack, you know that." And waving her hands over the 'flames' made a picture materialize, that was so firm and close it felt real and you could walk straight into.

Jack knew it was her home planet Gala, and they were outside their family huts with her lying dressed in the same clothes, and asleep on a log table. With Opher and Anteaus at her head and others he didn't recognise around her, all linking hands, heads down and concentrating hard. Then he spotted the youngest lift his head and smile straight at him… Lya more likely as they were her mind links. And watched as the youngster immediately duck his head back down as Opher, the oldest growled some words to him.

Remembering Opher's words on their first encounter, Jack couldn't help chuckling and commenting. "See the young still don't do what they are told." Then as the picture disappeared he added, "I guess they know you've arrived safely." before asking. "How is Nafrayu?"

Lya laughed again, spreading her confidence around the room and to include Jack as she did so. Then answered truthfully. "Since your first visit to us he's been touched by your influence and though trouble at times, we are pleased with the difference. Though Anteaus still tuts about it, I think he too likes the difference SG1 brought to us."

"How did you know there was trouble?" Jack asked, knowing the Gate to their planet had been buried but also knew they could travel without it, so they might have called in at SGC and Hank explained...

Lyal answered straight away cutting off his thoughts. "Nafrayu likes to watch your part of the galaxy, and he spotted a flare from earth that would have contacted a City of the Ancients if had it not been cut off. We were intrigued and consequently tracked you to this city you call Atlantis. From the state of your mind's aura we have little time, but I must know what has happened recently to bring you to this state. The City recognises me as a friend and no one else can sense I'm here so they will not try to rush in or contact us."

With a nod of acceptance Jack brought her up to-date and answered her questions about his team, Atlantis, as well as the fateful trip to the planet and all its consequences. With a gracious nod Lya reassured him that they had not felt the vibrations of a planet coming to a sudden end, or its occupants dying en mass. Then added that they were pleased that he had found his companion for life, and would look forward to meeting the other people at SGC, though he would be the one they would prefer to deal with, they understood humans shorter time line.

Knowing Lya couldn't give him the reassurances he needed, Jack's resolve deepened as the buzzing of the Ancient knowledge was becoming too much and knew it was time to face that golden chamber.

Getting up, and with the deep respect he felt for the Nox, and Lya especially, he said quietly. "You must go. Thank you for staying with me, and for everything. Have a long life and a safe journey back home."

Lya stood, and as they both turned the bushes and camp fire disappeared so they faced the large golden chamber that seemed to have grown bigger, or just closer than before, and a door materialized then silently opened ... ready to receive him. The golden glow that came from inside didn't give any of its secrets up … such as what it was like inside … just that it wasn't blinding him or so frightening now the time had come.

With a final nod of farewell to him, Lya added gently. "We will check on the planet and see they are safe and let you know via Atlantis. Trust in yourself and sleep well."

Jack nodded and walked towards the open doorway, knowing in truth he was not walking but gliding ... he had already become that golden energy that could not be stopped.

Watching the ball of energy disappear into the chamber and the door close on him, Lya immediately raised her arms in a circle, clapping her hands together above her head and said firmly. "Atlantis, retrieve the knowledge as you have been programmed to do and take care of him. …. Of all of them ... They are your future now." Knowing it was not safe stay she disappeared back to her family. Who greeted her with smiles and hugs, as well as a large meal to regain the energy they had all used… and listened to her story.

oxoxo

Atlantis had immediately obeyed the command by setting up a protective forcefield around the tower and link to the infirmary room, as well as the computer in the Gate room. It would let humans in and out of the rooms, but they would be unable to use the computer to change any commands to the tower and the mind room or the where the child slept.

In the room where time and a physical presences didn't matter it was silent, and the golden chamber shone brighter than before. The top part of the golden chamber gently moved round slightly so the golden connector rods linked to one of the large cabinets on the wall. The door to it glowed and received it …. after while it flickered and went back to its original colour, the rod disconnected then moved on to the next cabinet and repeated the performance, and the next until all the knowledge was extracted.

At that point the rod retracted back into the golden chamber and the glow of the whole thing spiked into one short extremely bright burst of light, before the room and everything in it went dark. And the energy link that had joined the infirmary rooms to the tower instantly vanished.

Oxoxo

In the Gate room officers were responding to the immediate reports of the explosion of bright light from the tower and the vanishing of the energy link.

While on the computer to the tower and infirmary in the Gate room – the screen had cleared the static diagram of the mind room and the pulsating dot the watchers had thought could be the General's energy - immediately flashed up the words.

 **Phase 1 completed.**

 **Rebooting.**

 **Entry to the mind room and tower is forbidden.**

And did it.

On restarting, the keyboard and pad seemed to have a very faint tinge of green and red forcefield rippling on it or over it. And, the following words flashed up on the screen.

 **Starting Phase 2.**

 **Entry to the mind room and tower is forbidden.**

 **Gate, defence and communications operational.**

 **On standby**

 **Will reboot when Phase 2 is complete.**

And promptly cleared the screen leaving only the following message

 **Entry to the mind room and tower is forbidden.**

 **Gate, defence and communications operational.**

on all the screens through out the City.

With a huff of worried frustration Colonel John Shepard looked across at Rodney and called out. "The infirmary is on red button emergency only, so either hit or leave a message and they will call back later." Letting his glance rest on the others as he got up from the main communication console, he added. "From latest reports we know Jon and Doctor Jackson are awake and walking and the energy to the tower and link has gone. That leaves the General's condition unanswered.

Mr Woolsey, stall as we agreed if anyone calls. Colonel Anderson and Peterson you are in charge here, don't open the big door and call me if you need any answers.

Rodney you'd better come with me, before you get zapped like Doctor Jackson did when he tried to disobey an order. At least we can see the forcefield this time." and left to go to the infirmary to see how the General and Colonel Carter were, for the second time that day, only this time at a quicker walk as this was not a catch up chat as the other one had been.

And for once that day Doctor Rodney Mckay didn't have a sharp comeback, so kept silent and ran to catch up with him.

oxoxo

If you've got this far … thank you for taking the time and reading ... comments welcome.

As usual will be back when real life and muse allow.

Next chapter we will catch up with Sam and the others, while this was going on.


	12. Chapter 12 - Jon Wakes Up

Thanks for waiting, as you can see certain characters have raised their hands and waved at me. So Sam and Cam are waiting in the wings while Jon and then Daniel wake up.

Djenie, dpdp, Sam600sx thanks for your great reviews.

Schatze8210 big hug for your review, help and chats.

To everyone hope you all enjoy it.

Just so you know - this happens before Atlantis retrieves the energy link and starts phase 2 that ended the last chapter.

 **Chapter 12 – Jon wakes up.**

Feeling the peacefulness of deep restoring sleep, knowing it was the best he'd every had and could be the norm from now on, Jon slowly came to full consciousness with clear memories of what had happened in the mind room. Also, as he had kept Jack's instinctive survival skills and alertness, his eyes remained closed, his body still and he breathed steadily as though fast asleep, while he quickly and silently ticked the necessary boxes off in his mind…

 **Yep** , back in his own body.

 **Yep** , back in the same bed and knew Cassie was nearby.

And wasn't too surprised to feel the gentle expert touch of someone checking his pulse.

 **Yep** , that pesky medical screen above his bed had given the game away … And quickly checked the last boxes. … Breathing and heart beat normal, nothing round his wrists or ankles or embarrassing quarters, so free to move. No hospital gown so hadn't gone all that long and knew time didn't matter.

Hoping Cassie had been doing the checking so he would see her face and happy smile Jon opened his eyes...

 **And** was immediately blinded by the bright light from a doctor's penlight in each eye.

So, true to form exclaimed loudly and grumpily. " **Forcryingoutloud** Doc! Can't a man wake up first before you blind him with that thing and give him a migraine?"

Moving away Doctor Beckett smiled, pleased he'd got the information he needed, and his patient hadn't lashed out at him, as he'd been warned the man might do when waking, and stopped by Cassie, who was chuckling while sitting in the chair near the bed.

Watching the pair, Jon huffed at the Doctor. " **I'm fine!** " then realising what he'd expected hadn't happened, and added in a better tone. "You know Doc. That thing didn't give me it's usual instant migraine, **so** I'm doubly fine." before finishing in a slightly sterner tone. " **But,** you could have got the information from the chart above my head without using that damn penlight, **so** why didn't you?"

"I prefer the old fashioned way to confirm that information, Laddie. And yes, it says you are 'fine' and I agree with it. So, what happened in your sleep that made you 'doubly fine'?" Doctor Beckett asked, deciding not to mention the visual changes that had taken place just yet, in case the shock of them alarmed the young man. He would just observe for now and let Cassie or even the Lad himself bring up the subject.

Sitting up and noting the forcefield that was now halfway down the bed hadn't stopped him, so perhaps he would be allowed out and about, Jon huffed, then casually commented. "Built a camp fire in the woods to keep me company and make that large clinical room cosy." Seeing their concerned frowns Jon quickly added. "But as it was done by my mind, there were no health and safety issues or alarms going off so you don't need to worry. Chatted with Jack when he appeared - he was in adult form so that was good. Watched Daniel storm in, then those two go head to head till the golden chamber took something out of Daniel and trashed it in a different coloured cabinet to the rest." then paused for a second or two to calm the pictures in his mind, and let the listeners take the information in.

Then eyeing them so they could see he was serious, had not gone round the bend as they must be thinking, after all it was sounding really strange to him and he'd been there, he continued. "I hasten to add, just before Daniel appeared I got rid of the nightmares and memories I didn't want. But, kept all the good and intelligent bits. It was done via what Jack called a cartoon's golden thought bubble settling gently on my head. I wasn't exactly awake when that was done, but when I became aware of my surrounds again Jack explained things, and that during the sleep while coming back to my body, my health etc will be restored. Of course, it didn't help to have that thing shine in my eyes on waking Doc, but thanks for being here, **and** I've not gone mad **it** really happened."

Seeing the Doctor's nod of acceptance that he had been believed … for the moment at least, Jon turned his attention to Cassie, knowing he needed to ease her mind, and smiled then finished. "Must admit it feels good to know I shan't have those nightmares and memories shouting at me all the time, and I've now got a lot of extra space to make and keep our new ones. Most of all though, I'll grow to a ripe old age at the right time, and without those headaches aches and pains I was getting, or Jack gets."

Because of her own strange past and the trust she had in her adopted family, Cassie could feel her fears that she would have to face her future without him disappear. Knew they would have it together and that personal private conversation would come later, so with a smile she gave a slight nod and let him carry on.

Which Jon did, in the serious tone and frame of mind of giving a brief mission report.

"It's called a 'mind room' with lots of cabinets on the walls to keep information gathered from the planets or the inhabitants in the universes it travels through. The golden tube like chamber in the middle receives and then will retrieve from the cabinets any information needed and it is accessed through the special computer in the Gate room. Don't know how they do it so don't ask. Just know when I meditated as Jack told me to I travelled along a passage and ended up in the 'mind room', with those two words clearly in my mind. I guess Jack did the same thing." and decided to miss out about the extra travels Jack did, that would really send them off to look for the men in white coats and all that bother.

Realising Jon needed to know their take on things, Cassie butted in gently. "There is a protected energy corridor linking these rooms to the tower that must be connected to these beds somehow as it's not visible in here. As strange it is sounds, your mind must have travelled down that and Jack probably did the same thing. What about Daniel though he's in a different area?"

Knowing that made sense and glad there was some physical evidence Jon nodded then added. "No idea about Daniel's route or actions. He came storming in claiming he'd been zapped by Atlantis at Jack's orders. They argued till at Jack's order a golden balloon thing appeared from the tube chamber and covered Daniel, then as it released him it seemed to seal some struggling energy within it and dumped it in the trash cabinet. There was a blinding light within it and we knew whatever it was gone forever. Daniel was unconscious on the floor throughout, which was probably a good thing."

Then with a slight smile he commented. "Before the rumour mill starts running, there was no beautiful lady or masterful male down there, we just knew what we needed to know. Also we might have been mind energy but we had our human form with a slight golden glow around them." then returning to his serious tone he continued. "Jack said he would send Daniel back at the right time and I had to leave immediately, so I did. I had also, at Jack's request stayed silent through out their encounter. Hopefully Daniel will be calmer and more his old self when he wakes, but I wouldn't bank on it. Perhaps someone aught to be with him Doc. They were probably arguing before it happened so Vala might not be in a good mood either? I would suggest Teal'c, but I know he will not leave Sam or Jack at the moment."

With a nod Doctor Beckett added. "Aye, it was reported there were raised voices before he tried to leave the room and got the nasty shock that knocked him out. He's being monitored via the headboard above the bed in his room. The information shows up on the nurse's station so he doesn't need a medical babysitter. It's not fully equipped like this one, just enough to sound the alarm if staff are needed. We think its possible all the beds in the City are connected in that fashion, there just hasn't been enough power to show us or use that function. Ronon and an extra officer are outside their room and will step in if necessary, it was thought to be safer that way.

The monitor in the Gate room, showed a digram of the mind room and a dot of pulsing light, the officers watching thought could be a heartbeat and wondered whether it could be you or the General. It was joined by another one and then a third one turned up. There was no indication on the screen as to who it was or what was going on. We've heard nothing since and no doubt they will want a full report from you, so put it on the computer and send it round.

But for now, you take things easy and I'll phone this information down to them. Eat here and don't go rushing around the corridors, if you want to leave the room take Cassandra with you, and tell us via the headboard link before you do it. You are right, Teal'c is watching over the General but Colonel Carter is having a break from the room, so you should wait till she comes back. I doubt she'll stay away for long."

"And Uncle Jack?" Cassandra asked slightly fearful, as she got up out the chair to go over to Jon. She was very glad she got her partner back safe and sound, but also knew all about 'that' second shoe falling and added. "When I was with Sam the monitors showed he was okay and was sleeping, yet you say he argued with Daniel. Your signs have been steady all the way through, till it flashed up you were waking and gave us the report and chart explaining you were fully fit now."

Understanding her fears and a bland reassurance wasn't on the cards, Jon hesitated, then holding her hand as she sat on his bed, said quietly. "You've got to remember down there we were mind energy rather than physical solid beings, though we kept our shape as we knew it, right down to Daniel having his glasses. I suspect everything is shielded, and those beds and monitors are just meant to take care of the physical form while the information is gathered and things put right. Once it's done he'll sleep and heal just as I have. True Uncle Jack was really glowing by the time I left, but he was still the old man we know and love rather than the cute child of today. He knows he needs to go into the chamber and understands that Sam will be with him whatever happens. He trusts Atlantis so we are not going to lose him.

In our chat I told him we didn't want to go back to earth and he's okayed it, no doubt Richard will help to make sure we stay hidden and get what is due to us. I suspect General Landry has already had our apartment cleared and cleaned, or just watched to make sure everything is safe. Do you still agree with the plan?"

Still with those mixed feelings Cassie immediately answered. "Yes, especially if Uncle Jack can't be with us in person." Not wanting to go down that path of thought she quickly added. "I've been talking to Teyla and Doctor Beckett so know we will fit in here or on the planet if we decided to settle here permanently. We were going to quietly join Daniel's trip for a look see, that's just come sooner than planned."

Understanding her ultimate fear for her uncle, Jon butted in gently. "Cassie, Atlantis will not harm Jack because he is special and can carry the Ancients' knowledge. It might be advance to us but it's history to her, we don't know if she has that knowledge already or is just happy to carry out the work she's been programmed to do." then huffed that idea away before exclaiming. "I'm starving, lets eat and talk. Is Sam all right?"

Knowing it was the right time Doctor Beckett handed over a piece of paper, saying. "Tick what food you want and I'll get it sent in, so it will not be long. Can't have you starving now can we?" He finished with a smile, and getting one back, he was satisfied the Lad was really all right, wasn't hiding anything and Cassandra could deal with the other matter. She knew the Lad and had medical training and knew how to raise the alarm if necessary.

"Oh Cake! Must have that." Jon exclaimed as he checked and ticked the right boxes before handing it back.

Chuckling at the comment Cassie handed over her own over, she'd been filling out when the monitor started to show Jon was waking. Then as the Doctor Beckett left room she turned her attention back to Jon adding softly. "Well, that's not changed then."

"Definitely not." Jon stated in the familiar tone she'd come to recognise as the one specially for her, before he then added gently. "So you know, Jack and Sam are now uncle and aunt, with Teal'c being a good friend rather than the close warrior brother of SG1." Then let out a gentle sigh as he added. "As for Daniel. I class him as a friend, but I doubt I can clarify what kind of friend until the dust from this lot has settled. He has to sort out his own thoughts and what kind of friendship he wants from me. It has to be on an equal footing this time round." He knew Cassie had never felt threatened by the feelings or memories he had had of Sam or from being Jack's clone and having all his memories and feeling. But he felt easier knowing she understood how things were with him now, so there wouldn't be any hidden undercurrents between them. What he felt for her was totally different and would never end. Seeing her nod of understanding he finished by asking. "How's Sam?"

Fully at ease Cassie let her mind drift back to earlier, then answered. "Worried as you would expect. Really cross at Daniel, doesn't feel she can trust him any more. But also loved this morning's video once we got passed the first bit with the hut she and Jack loved being destroyed. Knowing he was safe certainly helped." then with the natural chuckle as she remembered it all added. "Loved the swinging boy between you and Teal'c, that looked so much fun." Couldn't stop another chuckle as she admitted. "That brought back memories of my turn in the park and how Teal'c gave me a spinning swing, once Jack explained how it was done. Gosh, that one was fast, and Teal'c and I had to sit down to stop the world from spinning when we stopped."

Becoming serious again she added. "Teal'c has chucked her out the room for an hour or so with orders to grab a meal and rest. Strange thing is, without a word or thought from anyone that forcefield pad thing, came to life glided off the table and became her shadow, along with her Officer escort. I doubt she's down the Mess Hall, probably went out on a pier or balcony so she can see the tower and the amazing energy link. Colonel Shepard brought a photo of it when he check in on Sam and the General earlier..."

Unable to wait any longer, and with some trepidation, Jon butted in gently by asking. "How do you like my new look?"

Smiling Cassie gave him a thoughtful look, then answered truthfully. "It suits you, and I like it." then she went through it in detail. "Nothing extreme, so **I** know it's you, but no one is going to think you are Jack or a close relative if you are seen together, having the same surname will be just one of those things. Same unruly hair, but darker so it will age differently."

Ignoring Jon's huff at the last bit, she carried on. "Same dark brown eyes I love, but they are no longer troubled or haunted as they were before. Eyebrows, the scar has gone and they are darker like your hair, and your face is rounder, softer but still very handsome and you still have that special air around you. Like Jack, you'll be able to command a room of people easily or just be one of crowd and not noticed by anyone. Have you seen them?" then laughed realising it how daft that question sounded, he'd just woken up and no mirror to hand. Getting off the bed she added. "I'll get a mirror from my bag."

Watching her and totally relieved she liked what she saw, Jon answered. "I asked Atlantis if it was possible to check through our DNA and if Jack took after one parent I would favour the other. Then make sure I couldn't be traced back to Jack easily. Guess the eyes are the same in both and I know I've kept the Ancient side of me as well as Thor's marker that is different to Jack's anyway. Haven't a clue how it was done but when I was sleeping I got a whisper of 'mother' so perhaps Jack takes after our father's side … whoever they were. None the wiser about them, couldn't really expect that." he finished softly feeling that odd sense of let down that came after the excitement that had rippled through him as he woke up.

Because she knew how unsettled the strong memories of Jack's trouble past and the close regard he had for the man could leave Jon feeling vulnerable, Cassie sat beside him and handing over the mirror reassured him gently. "Jack will be fine with it … with all of what you have done. He's always supported you and that's not going to stop now. He's right, we can find a life here without having to be wary about what we say and do. As it's earlier than we thought it would be I'm sure things can be managed by General Landry. Doctor Beckett didn't turn a hair about your past, and I've been able to talk openly about mine and it doesn't feel odd. I like Teyla, she has a straight way of talking and getting to the point, shades of Teal'c and she's promised to introduce us to people on the mainland if that is what we want."

Glancing in the mirror while listening to her, Jon knew having to be careful all the time and staying partners rather than marrying as they would like to do, meant they never truly relaxed as other couples would do, and smiled at the slightly different person looking back at him. Then looking at Cassie said with true feeling. "Glad you like him. Not bad if I say so myself." Before asking. "How was it done? All at once or gradually."

Cassie chuckled and admitted. "We wanted to ask you that. The changes happened slowly not long before you woke up. The forcefield stayed transparent but came over your head, a bit like a tent rather than a mask as there was a gap between it and your head, and the bits on the side of the bed fed air into it. At the very beginning we just had the green light on all the time to reassure us you were okay. The instant the forcefield moved the board flashed up 'Starting requested identity and medical changes to stop deterioration of body and mind.' So we were curious rather than deeply worried. It also carried on with the medical information as Doctor Beckett requested at the beginning. Then as the forcefield retreated the board flashed up 'Completed, fitness 100%, normal long life, will wake soon. Information stored on Doctor Beckett's data base for future use.' and the rest you know." She finished with a smile.

With a shiver of how odd the whole thing was, mixing with the reassurance he was truly fit for life now running through him, Jon felt the need to move and nodded as he started to fidget with the covers while exclaiming. "Must! warn Teal'c and Sam." but didn't get any further as the bed's forcefield instantly flashed into life trapping him at waist level, and a shimmering red and green line at the top to make a very visible point … that he was going nowhere.

"Oh forcryingoutloud! Okay! I get the message, not moving ... yet!" Jon exclaimed loudly as he felt it's firm but gentle pressure. Then hoping it might make a difference added. "But! Teal'c and Sam must be warned what might happen when Jack starts to grow up."

Seeing what Jon couldn't, as he was facing away from the board above the bed, Cassie said. "It's okay. The message 'Information passed on.' has been flashed up."

Listening to her and immediately spotting who was walking into view from the passageway Jon exclaimed with pure delight. "Oh! food and cake. I'm starved!"

Laughing at his instant change of mood Cassie added. "That's certainly not changed."

"Of course not." Jon answered and made himself comfortable as he could with the forcefield still in place. He knew there was no fooling that thing so was going to make the most of their situation.

As Cassie moved the table over so they could have it together she reassured him saying. "No doubt Doctor Beckett gave Teal'c a quick update just now. We can always pop in after we've eaten." then added with a smile. "That is of course when the forcefield will allow it."

Hearing his huff but the smile stayed as the food was placed on the table, Cassie knew things were okay, and thanked the officer for being so quick.

The officer smiled and added. "The Doctor thought you should not be kept waiting so expressed the order through." then moving towards the door commented. "It's been reported that Doctor Jackson is awake."

Jon couldn't help commenting softly. "Bet that was fun." before they concentrated on their meals.

After a moment or two of enjoying the meal, which tasted better than some of the Mess meals he'd had on earth, Jon looked at Cassie and commented casually. "We know you go back to SGC in the future so you can send Jack and the team back to the right time, but in the meantime and if you like or can stand the new me, will you marry me here on the planet or Atlantis." Knowing how difficult it would be to do it on earth.

Luckily Cassie didn't have a mouthful of food, she'd recognised 'his look' even with the subtle changes and knew something big was coming. So with a soft chuckle as her heart raced with glee she then answered truthfully. "My love for you will never change, and I would love to marry you here or anywhere else in the universe and I know you feel the same. Sam, Jack and probably Richard Woosley will make sure everything is okay earth side.

With a smile Jon nodded with a quiet "Good." before they both went back to eating and chatting about their future plans.

Oxoxox

Thanks for reading this ramble.

As always reviews and comment welcome.

Hopefully Vala and Daniel will come next…. as usual real life and muse have to met and behave, so don't know when it will be.


End file.
